Chicago
by highlanderprincess
Summary: Tempted by a handsome face and thrown into a life of crime, young Isabella Swan will sink or swim. Lemons. Mobward/Olderward
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Summary: In the early 1950s, Bella moves to Chicago with her socialite mother in search for a better situation. Bella, who has reached the final stages of her teenage years, finds it hard to live in the shadow of her husband hunting mother who is feeling increasingly threatened as her beautiful daughter grows up. On their first night in the new city, Bella meets a mysterious and older man who starts a fire in her heart that she can't seem to ignore. As Bella lusts after Edward, so does her mother who sees dollar signs instead of a man. Will Bella flourish in the city at her young age, or will she drown into the sea of people the city holds?**

 **Disclaimer: All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun :).**

 **Warning: Bella is rather young in this story (seventeen years old) and Edward is in his late thirties, so if that is something that could possibly bother you, I would suggest not reading, although I would really like you too! There will be eventually lemons between the two characters, and I will defiantly warn you when it is about to get M-rated. I'm 22 writing this and have always dated older men (not old enough to be my dad, but still older) so it doesn't bother me as much I suppose.**

 **Also, I've have been writing on fanfiction for about a month so please review! :) Enjoy…**

My mother was beautiful. Her face surpassed the tests of time and her smile was magnetic, causing her to look much younger than her forty-two years. After my father died, her smile wavered. I was too young to fully grasp her devastation, but not too young to understand the gravity of the situation. He was buried and my mother was lost.

I had always been the awkward, gangly sort of thing that was a constant presence in my mother's shadows. After my father died, we left the farm behind in my mother's efforts at giving me a better life. But truly, I believe she merely wanted a better life for herself.

In the city I was under the constant watch of a nanny's eye as my mother became more cultured, spending time with countless men and countless bottles of liquor. She believed me to be naïve, too young to pick up on her erratic behavior, but I did. How could I not, considering the way she flaunted her life choices in front of my face. She remarried before I hit puberty to a man who was wealthy and distant. When I first laid eyes on him I was astounded by her choice of husband, for he was so different from my father, so different than any man I pictured her with.

Mother's husband was greying and strict. Wealthy enough to win any woman's heart while at the same time lacking a heart himself. Mother did her best to please him, but their marriage ended in a messy divorce two measly years later. Although I thought the situation horrid, mother considered it to be a great success. She now received large checks in the mail every month to support her lifestyle after the divorce. I did not understand my mother, but I loved her all the same.

On my seventeenth birthday, mother had afforded to move to a grand house in the city. Outside the hustle and bustle of the skyscraper buildings, loud automobiles, and a melting pot of faces laid our new estate. It was white and grand and I scarcely knew how mother afforded the living. When we first pulled into the gravel driveway leading to the estate, I laughed aloud thinking my mother must truly be joking. For it was much too big for two women own their own, with three tall stories and a marble finish that proved to be out of our price range.

"Mother, is this where we are to live," I questioned, mouth agape in shock.

"Bella, close your mouth, you look like a trout," she reprimanded, although her tone was teasing and pleasant, "Of course this is our new house. Would I show you the house of a stranger?"

"But mother, how are we to afford this," I asked, pulling my sunglasses down my nose to give the estate a better look.

"Your mother has her ways Bella. Now get out, I would love to give you a tour," mother exclaimed, pushing her driver's door open and stepping out onto the graveled entrance.

Mother was happy that day, ecstatic even. I could remember the look on her attractive features even now, as she stepped into the shaded entry way with her red pumps, Dior pencil skirt, and tailored sweater that emphasized her small waist drawn in by a set of slimming knickers. She looked flawless and incandescently happy. I couldn't help but find her happiness contagious, and soon I was smiling too.

Stepping out of mother's automobile in my sneakers, and the sweater and full skirt mother insisted on me wearing, I followed closely behind as she made her way to our new home. The gardens had been tended to and the home was surrounded by rhododendron and azalea, which created a pleasant smell I could never forget. The height of the home was daunting compared to our living situations in the past. My father would scorn such a house, being much too grand for his simple tastes, my mother on the hand enjoyed flaunting her new money for all that cared to see.

The tall azure doors opened to an astonishing marble entryway, which was as ivory as the home's exterior. There was a large staircase that stood before me, domineering over the home's entry way in all of its glory. Mother, showed me around the bottom floor, which consisted of dark oak hardwood floors and furniture that illustrated mother's perfect taste.

"Shall I take you upstairs and show you your bedroom now Bella," mother questioned as we neared the large staircase.

"I would like that very much," I replied, impressed by the elegance of the home mother had chosen.

Ascending the staircase after her mother, I was met by the sight of a beautiful loft with a drawing table holding a variety of mediums. "Is this for me," I gasped, walking toward the table to run my fingers over the various pencils and paints.

"I saw you eyeing in a catalog recently," mother said, her voice showing that she felt quite proud of herself for choosing such a remarkable and thoughtful gift.

"I love it mother," I exclaimed, running into her open arms.

Even in my older teenage years I appreciated the comfort of my mother's embrace. Grasping my face in her hands she said, "You are turning out to be quite the beautiful young lady."

I blushed at her words, knowing that I was indeed a good improvement from my early years of wobbly knees and gangly arms. I had grown into a pleasing and curvaceous figure, looking like a younger version of my mother. But, perhaps, less put together than she.

Mother showed me to my room, which she had worked with a decorator to find the perfect décor for the large space. I was impressed by the large oak bookshelves that stood high against my walls, hoping to fill them with books as soon as possible.

"How would you like to go into town tonight," mother suggested, "There is a wonderful Italian place in the city I think you will love."

"That sounds fine mother," I smiled as I sat down on my bed to test the mattress.

"Wonderful," mother gushed, "I shall let you borrow one of my dresses. I know you are bustier than me, but I believe we can make it work Bella. For I can't allow my daughter to go out with me dressed so plain," mother teased as she rose from the bed.

"I would appreciate that mother," I replied, knowing that she was merely trying to be nice and not insult my "sweater girl" style.

"It is settled then," she smiled, "I shall let you borrow my red dress, but you can wear your sweater darling, I don't want the men around here to get the wrong idea," she winked before leaving.

I knew that was not why she wanted me covered up. Truly, she did not enjoy being outshined by her young daughter. I had recently begun to notice how cold she could treat me when I had received a man's notice. She had grown so used to being the only desirable one, now I fear she felt old next to me, for she would cut me down on occasion. At first I would retreat to my room and cry, now I merely shook it off, fearing that her callous actions were a product of jealously.

My mother being a husband hunter and an incurable romantic, I wondered if I was a nuisance on my mother's life. In times where we were alone, everything was perfect between us, but the moment we stepped out into the city and society life she transformed into a different person. Father would scarcely recognize her now and perhaps it is good that he is not here to see her.

Gazing around my room, I awaited my mother with her options for my wardrobe change. Since we were new to this city's society, I knew she would want to impress the best she could, even if that meant parading around to fancy high-end restaurants with her teenage daughter to earn attention.

"What do you think about this selection Bella," mother said as she rushed back into my room with a red dress with a hobble skirt.

"I love it," I remarked honestly, reaching to feel the soft chiffon in my hand.

"I think it shall fit you nicely," she remarked, "plus it has a low bust to accommodate for your endowments," she teased.

"It will do well mother, thank you," I said, taking the dress away from her to hold it up to my figure, "What shall you wear mother?"

"Oh nothing too fancy," she commented. I had to suppress rolling my eyes at her, knowing full well she would but on her nicest dress to venture into the city for the first time.

She left me to change, which I quickly did, feeling perfectly well ridding my body of the tulle skirt my mother bought. Sliding into my mother's chiffon dress, I could defiantly appreciate what it did to my figure, that and the waist knickers my mother bought me. Covering up my bust by pulling on my black sweater, I looked in a mirror in my bathroom to access my appearance.

Although it was my birthday, I neither looked nor felt older. My hair was in a high pony, which I released to avoid another headache, letting my brunette hair cascade along my back. My eyes were large and brown, being the focus of my pale heart-shaped face. I felt rather pretty, not like the plain little girl I used to feel like next to my socialite mother. In that moment, my mother came back into my room looking as beautiful as ever. She pulled out all the stops in her lovely gold evening dress that had a large designer price tag to illustrate her wealth.

"You look beautiful mother," I smiled, taking in her flashy appearance.

"So do you my little Bella," she said, placing a kiss on my cheek, "I called a taxi and they shall be here any minute. Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and followed her out of my room and down the stairs. As we awaited the taxi, mother put her signature Chanel lip color on her lips, before much to my surprise, she handed it to me.

"Since you're practically a woman now, I think you can wear a darker colored lipstick," she commented as she handed me her crimson shade of Chanel.

"Thanks mother," I said as I turned to the hallway mirror to add color to my pale pink lips.

"My daughter is gorgeous," mother complimented as she slide the lipstick back into her clutch.

"Why can't we take your car tonight," I asked as the taxi honked its horn.

"Well Bella you obviously haven't seen the city traffic," mother laughed as she led me outside, "I heard it is horrid."

I had never seen the city in person, I had only seen pictures of it in _Look_ magazine. Our ride into the city consisted of me gazing out of the window at the hustle and bustle of the busy city. The streets were littered with automobiles and the sidewalks were crowed with people, men in suits, women in full skirts with shopping bags at their sides. I stared up at the flashing lights of various signs looking like stars against the colorful night sky. It was not like any city I have seen before and I couldn't tear my eyes away from its beauty. This city felt like a fresh start, like the beginning to a new life.

The taxi stopped outside of Colosimo's, which my mother said was very popular despite its harsh time over the past decade. Not being quite sure what she meant, I trusted her and followed her into the restaurant, which was packed to its maximum capacity.

"Reservation for Swan," mother said in a sultry voice to the restaurant's house, a young man whom she batted her eye lashes at.

"Mrs. Swan," the host smiled at my mother, "right this way."

He ushered us to a small both in the restaurants corner, gazing down at my mother's cleavage with she generously displayed for him. "Your waiter shall be right with you," he said, smiling at us both.

"He seemed nice," my mother smiled as she looked at the wine menu.

I rolled my eyes at her and gazed around the crowded room. It consisted of many men and women on dates, engaging over passionate conversations over expensive bottles of wine. That was when I noticed him, the one man who sat alone at a central table with a cigarette between his lips.

Once I gazed upon his devastatingly handsome face, I could not look away. He sat at his table with a bottle of wine and a meal he had not touched. His expression was dark and mysterious, making him look like danger from yards away. He had a strong jaw that had attractive stubble and piercing emerald eyes that gazed around the room in boredom. His cigarette hung between his attractive lips, which looked soft even at my distance from him. He looked much older than me, perhaps in his late thirties, or early forties, for his penny colored hair that was at disarray was slightly greying.

I felt shameless as I continued to watch him. Fascinated by the man I did not know. Then, out of nowhere, he locked his attractive eyes with mine as if he knew I was watching him. My cheeks heated as he looked at me with an unreadable expression. Realizing I was still staring, I ducked my head down and looked away. My stomach filled with butterflies as this mysterious man plagued my thoughts.

 **A/N: I love the 1950s and I love this city, so I was inspired to do a story about it! I've been on this site for a little over a month and have only been writing for a few months longer than that, so this is the first time I am attempting to do something in first person. I really hope you enjoy… and in case you have not guess, this mysterious man is Edward :). Hope you enjoy! Please review, I love hearing what you guys have to say!**


	2. Chapter 2: City Lights Books

**Summary: In the early 1950s, Bella moves to Chicago with her socialite mother in search for a better situation. Bella, who has reached the final stages of her teenage years, finds it hard to live in the shadow of her husband hunting mother who is feeling increasingly threatened as her beautiful daughter grows up. On their first night in the new city, Bella meets a mysterious and older man who starts a fire in her heart that she can't seem to ignore. As Bella lusts after Edward, so does her mother who sees dollar signs instead of a man. Will Bella flourish in the city at her young age, or will she drown into the sea of people the city holds?**

 **Disclaimer: All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun :).**

My mother was shameless as she flirted with every man in sight, ignoring the fact it was my birthday completely, and focusing instead on the opportunities that lay before her. I did not blame her as I watched her make eyes with various men across the dining room, both married and single. Eventually her eyes cast upon my mystery man from yards away, I gripped my chair in jealously; wanting to keep the man I did not know all to myself.

"My oh my, he is quite the handsome one isn't he," mother said as she sipped on her cabernet sauvignon and tried to earn his attentions.

"Which man," I questioned as if I were able to ignore the most handsome man in the dining room.

"You must have noticed him Bella, even someone as young as you can appreciate a handsome man," mother teased, tipping her glass to the direction the man was in.

Casually, I gazed over my shoulder at the man I had been eyeing all night. He had lit up another cigarette and was paying attention to the short glass of brandy before him. He looked so disinterested with his surroundings, disinterested with silly women like my mother.

"He is quite handsome I suppose," I commented, my voice neutral.

"You suppose," mother laughed as she finished off her first glass of sauvignon and poured another, "Perhaps when you get a bit older you will learn to appreciate the beauty of men like him."

I blushed and focused on my club soda mixed with grenadine, not wanting my mother to see the interest I already had for the man in question. When the waiter came back with our dishes, mother insisted on knowing the name of the man across the restaurant. I grew embarrassed by her persistence and the way suggestively rubbed the arm of the young waiter to get an answer. Edward A. Cullen, a name from the moment I heard I knew I would never forget. Something about that name haunted me the same way his sculpted face did. It moved me in such a way, that in my young age I had not fully understood.

Before long, mother was already planning on ways to acquaint herself with Edward Cullen. I listened, heart filled with dismay, at the thought of my mother setting her sights on the man who had such a profound effect on me. Never had I reacted that way to hearing her discuss such things in front of me; never had I grown so angry at her in my life.

As we left the restaurant to return to our new home, I cast one final glance at Mr. Cullen, who still remained smoking in his chair. Our eyes met once more, his intense gaze sending a shiver down my spine. I could feel his eyes all over my body; it was as if he could see right through me. I felt unsettled as I walked back onto the busy sidewalks with my mother.

The ride back home was filled with my mind creating stories of who is man could be. Was he married? Did he have a family? I would create stories of his occupation and a fantasy of him perhaps running from danger and hiding in plain sight. He had such a coolness in his demeanor and eyes that looked like they had witnessed much in their time. I couldn't forget the way he looked at me, the way that out of a room full of people, his eyes only found mine.

I was restless in my new bed, imagining what it would be like to have such a man lying beside me. I knew they were just fantasies of a young girl experiencing her first real crush, but that did not keep me dreaming about him. This was the first of many nights, in which Mr. Cullen would find me in my dreams, penetrating me with his cool collected gaze.

I slept in for the first time in my short life, awaking around twelve to find my mother had already gone into the city. I took my time getting ready, paying extra attention to my long chestnut hair that rarely wanted to corporate with me, finally getting it to submit to pageboy style after an hour of trying. Pulling on my warmest sweater to brave the fall chill of Chicago, and slipping a tulle skirt and ballet flats, I ran down the home's large staircase to find a note from mother on the entryway's table.

 _Bella,_

 _I left you money for cab fare and something extra to explore the city with._

 _Don't get into any trouble and remember how important first impressions are._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

As grateful as I was that she gave me my weekly allowance early and then some, I was bothered that mother did not want to spend the day with me. I have always appreciated my time in solitude, but it was a fearful thought, wandering into a new city on my own. Not that I feared something would happen to me, but more I feared I would get lost and not be able to find my way home.

Pushing those fears aside, I phoned a cab and awaited his arrival from the staircase's steps. It would be nice to not have my mother with me I supposed, I would be able to shop without her guidelines and watchful eye. My mother had always insisted on parading me around to different clothing stores where I would sit for hours with a book as she would shop for herself. Of course, mother would purchase things for me as well, but they were of her choosing in the style she wished for me. On this day I would have the opportunity to shop for things of my choosing, such as books and art supplies so I could work on my sketches while mother was away.

The cab ride into city was the first time I witness the intense traffic Chicago had during the day. The driver expertly weaved around automobiles, honking and hollering out the window at incompetent drivers that did not meet his speed. I spent the time, leaning back against the cab's turn leather seat, taking in the large city around me. It was less magical during the daytime, without the bright lights indicating night clubs, shows, and expensive restaurants. It was still rather picturesque though, in a way the farm life I was born into never was. As a child, no one lived within miles of our home, but here there was a body filling every square inch.

I requested to be dropped off outside City Lights Books. I had seen the large lettering a block away and grew excited as soon as I saw the windows filled with vintage books and modern first editions. Above the doorway read "Pocket * Book* Shop" and under the lettering was a poster of Margaret Mitchell, indicating they had a display of her republished novel inside. Paying the driver, I quickly grabbed my clutch and exited onto the busy sidewalk. Weaving between foot traffic, I made my way safely inside City Lights Books.

I gasped at the sight of rows upon rows of first editions, stacks of vintage books littered the aisles, and ladies magazines and current newspapers filled the front area by the cash register. It was beautiful and had the wonderful smell of old printed pages, vanilla, and tobacco. I ran my fingers along the books spins, reading the various popular titles as I made my way deeper into the store. Finding a section of old stories from nineteenth-century Britain, I nearly swooned. My eyes wondered over the popular titles, finding Thomas Hardy, Charlotte Bronte and her sister Emily. Gazing up to the very top of the shelf, I found my favorite title, _Persuasion_ by Jane Austen.

Smiling at my find, in fine binding no less, I rose to my tip toes, trying my best to stretch out my five foot two inch frame to reach my book of my choosing. Suddenly, my nose was assaulted by the scent of cigars, cedar wood, ambrox, and bourbon. A tingle rose from the base of my spin as I felt another body close to my back.

"Do you need help Miss," a rich velvet voice questioned from behind me.

Without turning around, I replied, "Thank you sir, I was merely trying to reach that book," I blushed like the school girl I was and pointed to the Austen novel I desired.

He chuckled and with ease, reached the book and pulled it off the shelf. Turning around to meet the man who retrieved my novel, I was met with the sight of the handsome man who had haunted my every thought since I saw him the night before.

"Thank you," I said quietly, trying to check myself in front of the man who towered over me at well over six foot.

"You're very welcome, I hated watching you struggle," he admitted, smiling down at me with a crooked grin.

I could not believe he was truly in front of me. I thought that perhaps he was a mirage of sorts, my mind playing a trick on me. But as I felt his very real breath upon my cheek, I knew this taciturn and handsome man was truly within my reach.

"That is very kind of you," I blushed, unable to look into his intense emerald eyes a second longer.

"Are you here alone," he asked, changing the subject as he looked around the bookstore for my companion.

"Yes," I said, coming out as more of a question.

"Aren't you a tad young to be in the city alone," he questioned, cocking his brow at me.

Of course he saw me as a child. I could not help but feel displeased at his comment. He was far older than I, and it made perfect since he would look out for my welfare as someone would a kid, but that was truly the last thing I wanted to be in his eyes. I was a young woman, not a prepubescent girl.

"I am seventeen," I bristled, matching his amused gaze.

"Well you are practically a woman then," he chuckled as he handed me the novel, "Do you make a habit of wandering about the city on your own."

"I'm new to the city," I admitted, "I moved here with my mother. She was busy today, so I decided to use my allowance to purchase a few things."

"Did you now? I am surprised you mother would not want to spend the day with you," he commented, his face passive and disinterested.

Appraising me for a moment he asked, "I am getting lunch next door; I would like you to join me. Someone like you should not be wondering the city on their own."

I was taken about with his order. He did not ask me to join him, rather told me what was to happen. Unable to find it within myself to deny such a man, I nodded my head as my heart skipped a beat.

"Can I look around a while longer," I questioned, although as the words left my lips I couldn't understand why I would need to be asking.

"Of course," he smiled, "shall I hold your book while you look?"

"Thank you," I smiled shyly, as I glanced at the copies of vintage books a while longer.

I ended up with a few new selections in my hands, _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_ by Thomas Hardy, _Jane Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte, and a new copy of _Gone with the Wind_. Edward Cullen smiled in approval at my choices, carrying the heavy books all the way to the cash register. With a smile, I grabbed a copy of _My Weekly_ from beside the register and placed my purchases down on the counter.

Edward Cullen watched in amusement as I drew my coin purse from my clutch and counted out the appropriate amount on the counter. As he stood near me I felt every cell of my body on fire, as if my very being was being drawn to him in the most dangerous of ways. His body was so near to mine as the man behind the counter put my purchases in a small brown bag, that I could practically feel the electricity in the air between our warm bodies. It was as if he was touching me, it was so powerful, so potent, and I feared what his skin upon mine would truly feel like.

As we made our way out of the shop, I felt Edward Cullen place his hand on the small of my back, guiding me out the door. His warm palm made me shutter and although the contact was over the thick material of my sweater, it was as if he were touching my skin in the most intimate of places. I could barely breath next to him, could barely think. As he led me into a diner next door, I couldn't help but wonder what exactly this man was doing to me. I could not ignore how his touch made my body feel. Experiencing reactions within my body that were completely foreign, I did my best to keep a calm face and not show this man how perturbed I felt in his presence.

 **A/N: I am so glad you guys are liking the story so far! Thank so much for the reviews, I love reading them! Also, the locations I am mentioning in this story are real :). If you get a chance, you should look them up because in the 1950s they were really cool and beautiful. I love book stores so much and I wish there were more of them. Because of my love for bookstores, I had to have their first little meeting take place in one :).**


	3. Chapter 3: Edward Cullen

**Summary: In the early 1950s, Bella moves to Chicago with her socialite mother in search for a better situation. Bella, who has reached the final stages of her teenage years, finds it hard to live in the shadow of her husband hunting mother who is feeling increasingly threatened as her beautiful daughter grows up. On their first night in the new city, Bella meets a mysterious and older man who starts a fire in her heart that she can't seem to ignore. As Bella lusts after Edward, so does her mother who sees dollar signs instead of a man. Will Bella flourish in the city at her young age, or will she drown into the sea of people the city holds?**

 **Disclaimer: All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun :).**

The deli was bright and spacious, a stark contrast from the musky smoke filled Italian restaurant I found him in the night before. Men were lined up by a large selection of cold cuts, shouting out their order's to the charcuteries and butchers behind the counter. The walls were a pristine white and crimson checkers, reminding me of the malt shops I would visit as a girl.

Edward took my small hand in his and led me to the back corner of the deli, where a small sit down restaurant was housed. His touch must have been a formal gesture, for he released my hand the moment we neared an empty table. I smoothed my skirt as I stared at the silent man across the table. I felt so skittish in his presence, so unsure of myself that I could barely stand it. I had never been so aware of my appearance until I felt his stare upon me, now I can think of little else.

Edward remained perfectly taciturn, leaving me to coolly assess the menu as if his changes in demeanor did not confuse me. I did not know if it was my young age that caused me such confusion when it came to this man, or if he was merely so different then all the boys I had seen in my life so far.

Before mother moved me out of school to travel with her to the big city, I attended a finishing school in Indianapolis, the Ladywood School for girls. I had not been religious after my father passed, for he was the only one who insisted we go to church, he was an Irish Catholic himself. After words, my mother was more concerned than finding men then finding Jesus, leaving me to be carted away to a school in the newly thriving city while she married husband number two.

The only boys I saw were from an all-boys school nearby. They were tall, lanky, and freckled face and I found myself not attracted to a single one of them. Of course, that didn't mean I didn't try my hand at experimentation. One of the boys in a grade below me at the neighboring school to mine would meet me at a malt shop on several occasions. My girlfriend at the time, Angela, insisted that we meet with a few boys to go on "double dates." The majority of the time was spent sharing malts and listening to the radio, but on a few occasions me and the most attractive boy I found, Jacob Black, snuck out back behind the malt shop to practice kissing like we had seen in the movies.

Jacob was unpracticed of course, and being very young and unskilled myself, the time we spent kissing was embarrassing and unappealing at best. He had a fascination with sticking his tongue much too far down my throat, leaving me to fear being kissed for years to come. Something told me that Edward's lips would feel a lot better on mine. I could imagine it as I sat across from him, watching him assess the beer menu as he nibbled on his lower lip. His lips looked so incredibly soft, and due to his older age, I knew he would be well versed in the art.

When the waiter came to take an order I barely noticed his presence, too busy taking note of how appealing Edward's lips were. When Edward and the waiter looked to me in expectation, I flushed with embarrassment, knowing that Edward must find me quite silly and young.

"Can I get you a drink miss," the waiter asked in a polite view, holding up a paid in pen as he awaited my answer.

"Coca-Cola please," I said in a confident voice, although internally I was cringing in embarrassment.

Edward looked at me appraisingly from across the table, his brows knitted together as if he were in deep thought about something.

"Do you two know what you would like to order," the kid said, looking at Edward first, who shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts before answering.

"Friday burger for me and the girl will take a Ham on Rye," Edward said, answering for me before quickly dismissing the waiter.

I looked at Edward in shock as the waiter walked away. Never had I met a man so high handed. Edward caught my gaze and smirked at me, "The ham on rye is good here, since you are new to town I thought I would order for you."

I nodded quickly in understanding, ignoring how young and inexperienced Edward made me feel. It was not truly his fault, I was young and he was older and cultured, experiencing a world I had not. I trained my gaze on him as he sat across the table, pulling out a package of cigarettes and a match box from his pocket. He looked so cool in his navy blue suit, looked like everything a man ought to be. His soft lips wrapped around the cigarette, leaving me to cross my legs as something deep within felt increasingly uncomfortable. The feeling was so foreign I could not describe it, but there was a tension in my belly that made me feel ill as I watched him so carefully.

Lighting the cigarette, he slouched back in his chair, tilting his head back to exhale his first puff of smoke. I looked on in fascination, mother smoked but she never let me share her habit, regardless of how curious I had become over the years. I looked down at Edward's nearly full package of Phillip Morris cigarettes, and could resist asking for one to finally try.

"You're mighty young to be smoking cigarettes," Edward commented as he sat up straight in his chair.

"I am not," I blushed, "I have never tried one, I was merely curious."

"I suppose you can have a puff of mine if it will satisfy your curiosity," he said with a crooked grin, puffing his cigarette once more before passing it to me across the table.

I put the cigarette to my mouth, knowing his mouth had been on it before sent goosebumps down my spine. I placed it between my lips and inhaled as I would see many other kids do, little did I know the smoke would burn so unpleasantly. I coughed out the smoke and shook my head in discuss. I could hear Edward chuckle at me as I closed my eyes and waved the smoke out of the vicinity of my face.

"That was quite cute," Edward commented with a smile as he took the cigarette back, "I never did catch your name."

"Bella Swan," I blushed as his eyes raked over me.

"Bella? Is that short for something else?"

"Isabella," I supplied.

"Isabella, that is a beautiful name. Did you know Bella is related to the Italian and Latin words for beautiful?"

"I have heard that before," I rolled my eyes as he smirked at me. "It is also the name for various pizzerias in my old hometown."

"Is that so," Edward chuckled, "and where is Bella from?"

"Indiana," I said, imagining the corn fields that covered the state already.

"I have been there a few times," Edward remarked as our food came.

"Have you? And did you find it interesting?"

"Well it is quite different from the city life here," Edward remarked as he took a bit of his sandwich.

We ate in a comfortable silence, leaving me more time to stare at the man I knew so little about. I felt him watching me at times as well, but I would look at my food and pretend that I didn't feel the intense weight of his stare. I couldn't help but notice how agitated I felt around the man, I had never felt this way before and as we sat alone in silence the idea became frightening. What was this man doing to me?

Edward paid our bill when it arrived and asked me if there were any other shops I planned on going to. I lied and said there was not, not knowing how I would fare another hour in his dominating presence. Edward smiled in acceptance and led me back onto the busy Chicago sidewalk. The air was brisk and I shivered as the cold weather clashed with my fair skin, leaving my cheeks a bright shade of pink and my ears bright red.

"Do you not have a coat," Edward asked, as he stood beside me on the sidewalk.

I shook my head in said, "I didn't want to go through my suitcases to find it."

He chuckled at my answer and asked, "Did you take a taxi here?"

I nodded, leaving him to smile and say, "Why don't you allow me to drive you home? My ride is parked right around the corner."

He led me down the crowded sidewalk to a black Buick Super that looked shiny and brand new. The third generation vehicle was a two door Riviera hardtop, perfect for a single man like Edward Cullen. My mother's second husband loved automobiles, and since he did not have a son, he spent hours conversing with me about all of the different make and models. I only retained some of the information, mainly concerning the automobiles I found attractive.

"Nice ride," I smiled, as Edward smirked and held the passenger door opened for me.

"Thank you Miss," he smiled as he gestured with his arm for me to get inside.

Sliding into the car, enjoying its cool leather interior against my skin, I set my books at my feet watching as Edward rounded the car to get into the driver's side. He smiled as the car roared to life, and instructed I put a seat belt on before whipping out into the busy streets. Edward's driving was madness. I held onto the passenger seat, gripping it in fear as Edward weaved in and out of traffic. Speeding through yellow lights and expertly avoiding pedestrians. As we made it onto a less congested street, I threw my head back and laughed gaily as Edward picked up speed.

"Where do you live sweetheart," he asked politely, as I laughed like a little girl in the seat next to him.

I opened my clutch and pulled out the street address I had scribbled on a piece of notebook paper. Edward looked at my handwriting and laughed before stating that he knew where the home was and exited the highway. As we neared my home I grew sad my day with Edward was ending, wondering when I would next see him again. Once he turned onto my street, I looked at his handsome face, trying to memorize it just in case this was our last moment together.

"Thank you for having lunch with me," he said formally, although he gave me a smile that was anything but.

"Thanks for inviting me that was very kind. And thanks for the ride home," I smiled, not wanting to leave the car just yet.

"It was my pleasure, around you I can forget about things for a while," he said cryptically, giving me a sad smile, "I must leave you now, for I have business in town."

I nodded my head in understanding and gave him a sad smile.

"Perhaps I shall see you soon Bella," he said with a crooked grin.

"I hope so," I admitted with a blush.

As I left his car, I looked back to watch him leave. He did not look at me or wave, leaving me to walk back inside feeling deprived. Mother was not home yet, leaving me to my own devices. I walked up the stairs to my drawing table, picking up my sketch book and set up graphite pencils. Bringing the 4H pencil down to the coarse paper, I began to sketch the face of the man that haunted my every thought, the face of the man who's very being left me thirsting for more, the man whose face I would see behind my eyelids every time I blinked. Slowly I drew the sculpted jaw of Edward Cullen, wishing he was with me once more.

 **A/N: Do you think Bella will tell her mother about her time with Edward, or will she keep it her little secret? What do you think Edward is so mysterious about/ what do you think he has to escape from? Tell me what you think and please review! :) -Elizabeth**


	4. Chapter 4: Rainy Chicago Days

**Summary: In the early 1950s, Bella moves to Chicago with her socialite mother in search for a better situation. Bella, who has reached the final stages of her teenage years, finds it hard to live in the shadow of her husband hunting mother who is feeling increasingly threatened as her beautiful daughter grows up. On their first night in the new city, Bella meets a mysterious and older man who starts a fire in her heart that she can't seem to ignore. As Bella lusts after Edward, so does her mother who sees dollar signs instead of a man. Will Bella flourish in the city at her young age, or will she drown into the sea of people the city holds?**

 **Disclaimer: All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun :).**

 **Hey guys!:) I loved reading your reviews so far and I hope you are enjoying the story! A lot of you were worried that Edward could possibly be married, and I'll go ahead and put your fears to rest and say that Edward is not married :). Has he been married?...well perhaps, but you will just have to read and find out :). I know Bella is pretty young, but my grandma was actually married in Illinois in the fifties at the age of eighteen, so I guess people got married pretty young back then :).**

The next few days were dark and dreary. The rain pounded on my window, effectively trapping me inside. That did not stop mother though, who, after a few minutes in solitude grew restless. I, on the other hand could sit in solitude for hours, as long as I was surrounded by my books.

On the second day of continuous rain, mother had a dinner party to attend. Luckily I was not expected to go, which left me to spend the evening alone with my stack of new novels. The party was in the city at an important socialite's house and because they had a status mother wished to achieve, she spent the entire afternoon preparing for it. I watched as she caked on her matte Max Factor make up in her vanity, allowing the makeup to hide her natural glow. She looked lovely, as she always did, but the makeup could be as artificial as she was.

Mothered adorned herself in her most fashionable attire, before leaving me in the grand house all by myself. Part of my was envious that she was experiencing things I had only ever seen on the silver screen, yet part of me was appreciative that she hadn't made me bear the pointless chatter of strangers.

I couldn't help but gaze into mother's vanity mirror at my own reflection as soon as she left. The lighting in her decadent bathing room illuminated every single pore on my young face. I studied myself as if I were to paint a portrait in my likeness, accessing my almond shaped eyes that looked too large for my heart shape face, the small path of freckles that took up residence on my pert nose, and my lips that were bowed and a few shades darker than my ivory skin. To me my features were interesting, which I would say was better than looking beautiful. My features had character, and although I hoped they improved with age, I had grown to be quite fond of them.

I wondered what Edward thought of my face when he looked at it, did he find flaws that I could not see? His face was so perfect; it was a face that painters would die to recreate, for his face alone would be the height of their careers. I surely enjoyed drawing his likeness. I felt silly when I looked at my recreations of him; I was a young girl with a crush on a man much too far out of her league. Mother would laugh if she knew of my current obsession. I hide all the drawings of him under my mattress, so they would be for my eyes alone.

Staring into the vanity mirror, I pouted my lips as if I were going to kiss the air. I pinched my pale cheeks to cause them to react and become rosy, and I accessed my appearance once more. I looked rather pretty, and thankfully my baby face was finally going away, but I feared I would never be as regal and classic as mother. Wanting to experiment, I opened her makeup drawer and ran my fingers across the expensive brands. She had white face powders, which I felt much too young to use, Max Factor matte foundation which was all the rage right now on Hollywood movies, various romantic colors of rouges, along with Chanel and Revlon lip colors.

Feeling like a little girl trying on her mother's clothes, I picked up the lightest shade of pink rouge, "Baby Pink" by Revlon, and brushed it along the apples of my cheeks, providing a pop of color to my pale completion. Placing the rouge back in its place, I picked up a stick of the "revolutionary" non-smear lip stick in a coral color and smoothed it across my full lips. I smiled at my reflection, feeling like more of a woman already. I dreamt about what Edward Cullen would think if he saw me like this.

Retreating back to my room I laid back on my full bed, imagining what it would be like to go on a true date with Edward Cullen. I dreamt that he would pick me up in his automobile and take one look at me and compliment my beauty, perhaps even rewarding me with a kiss on the cheek. He would take me to the city's most elusive Italian restaurants where we would dine over fine wine, even though I was not yet old enough to drink. We would see a show and he would be the most perfect gentlemen as he took me home that night, kissing me chastely on the lips before making the promise of another date.

I was shaken awake by my mother, my room dark as night had fallen since I had first laid down. I looked up into my mother's eyes, seeing that they sparkled with excitement as she smiled over me, her makeup as flawless as it was when she left. I knew that look well, the look she had in her bright hazel eyes when she set her sights on a new man.

"You would never guess who was at the party," she gushed.

I tried to smile, as I always did when mother was happy. We used to be such close friends, partners in crime basically, yet now I felt there was a distance between us. An unpleasant feeling formed in my lower stomach as I had the eerie feeling that I knew whom she was speaking of.

"Who mother," I asked anyway, discomfort creeping into my soft voice.

"You know that man we saw the other night? You know the handsome man at that restaurant on your birthday," mother said, her voice elevated in excitement.

"Yes," I said, not wanting to hear whatever followed her last comment.

"His name is Edward Cullen, and not only is he handsome but he is also quite wealthy. Supposedly he made a few great business deals in the area," she gushed as I sunk deeper into my skin.

"That's nice mother, but why are you telling me this," I asked, my voice sounding shaky much to my dismay.

"Well," she practically sang, "He asked me to dinner tomorrow night."

My eyebrows rose as my heart sunk, "Truly? That's great mother," I lied.

Of course he would want my mother. What would a man like him want with a girl like me anyway? I suddenly felt so foolish.

"Yes! Tomorrow lets me and you go shopping in the city," she smiled, "I want to buy a whole new outfit for tomorrow night. I also want to buy you some new things as well, for being such a lovely daughter."

I produced a tight lipped smile as she practically danced out of the room. I wanted to be happy for her, but deep within my heart I knew I could not.

 **A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews and guesses! some of them were pretty good :). Don't worry, Edward is not married. So Bella isn't going to be "the other woman" or something :) Thanks for your reviews and please keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Life Imitates Art

**Summary: In the early 1950s, Bella moves to Chicago with her socialite mother in search for a better situation. Bella, who has reached the final stages of her teenage years, finds it hard to live in the shadow of her husband hunting mother who is feeling increasingly threatened as her beautiful daughter grows up. On their first night in the new city, Bella meets a mysterious and older man who starts a fire in her heart that she can't seem to ignore. As Bella lusts after Edward, so does her mother who sees dollar signs instead of a man. Will Bella flourish in the city at her young age, or will she drown into the sea of people the city holds?**

 **Disclaimer: All character's belong to Stephenie Meyer, so no copy right is intended. I was just having a bit of fun :).**

 **So do you guys think mommy dearest might be a bit deluded? Let me know what you guys think! :)**

I dreaded the day ahead, not wanting to leave my room where I could pretend to be someone else. Mother woke me up at dawn to get ready for the day of shopping in the city that lay ahead of us, but I wanted nothing more than to stay in bed and relive the day I had spent with Edward in my head.

The day overcast, fitting for my mood. We took a cab into the city so my mother would not have to worry about traffic and I was glad; for I hated having to listen to mother complain when I was stuck in such a close proximity to her. The cab dropped us off on the corner of State and Randolph Street and as I stepped out of the cab I was greeted with the sight of "The Great Clock." Although, I have never been too keen on luxury shops and department stores, I was a great fan of art. I remember seeing _Man Setting Clock,_ on the cover of my mother's The Saturday Evening Post a few years back. I was elated to see the inspiration for the artwork in real life; its beauty momentarily distracted me from the day I would have to spend needlessly shopping with mother.

"Is this not wonderful darling," mother gushed as she walked into Marshall Fields and Company, with me dutifully trudging behind her.

"I suppose so mother," I said as I picked up my pace to keep up with her, my shoes, one size too big, sliding off my feet.

It was a beautiful store, with tall ivory columns that supported the wonderful marble ceiling. There were cases of jewelry and scents surrounded by attractive shop girls with perfectly tailored dresses. Everything was gleaming, as if the building were brand new. Mother walked directly toward a shop girl that stood by a display of jewelry. I followed behind, meeting the case to find the shop girl pulling a few of my mother's selections into better light. There was one strand of pearls I particularly loved.

The strand was long as if it could be wrapped around my small neck several times. It was luminous in the harsh lights of the department store, their milky fine color shimmering in the shop girl's hands. I wondered what it would be like to wear that lovely set of pearls. I would surely look older, perhaps more desirable, with a long strand of pearls draping upon my chest.

I looked to my mother's selections, which were rather baroque and gaudy. I suppose I was much simpler than my mother, her tastes were more mature than mine. Mother selected a fresh water pearl bib necklace, which the shop girl was more than willing to talk her into purchasing. I watched how happy my mother looked when she was playing the role of a consumer. This was mother in her natural habitat, inside a shop with a handful of cash to spend.

I gave my long strand of pearls one last look before I followed my mother to the women's clothing section. Mannequins displayed the latest styles of the season, leaving my mother breathless as she ran her hands over the expensive fabrics.

"Why don't we both try a few dresses on," mother suggested as a sales woman made her way toward us from across the room.

I rolled my eyes at my mother's excitement over buying more dresses; she had an entire closet full at our home, enough dresses to clothe multiple women. I disliked trying on dresses in front of my mother; she was always quite picky and pointed out every flaw. I tried on tulle skirts and chiffon dresses in the dressing room next to my mothers, looking into the mirror to see how the new styles flattered my figure. I wanted to look older, more distinguished, more polished for a man such as Edward.

I walked out in a grey and black swing dress that made me look more mature than my seventeen years. I was tight in the bust and synched at the waist to illustrate my developed curves and I couldn't help but feel beautiful in it. The sales woman approved and quickly grabbed my mother.

"Oh look at you," she gushed, coming forward to place her hands upon my cheeks, "my little girl is all grown up."

"Yes mama, it's nice to see you noticed," I teased, humoring her and doing a twirl in my dress.

"Well we must buy this Bella," mother affirmed, grabbing the sales woman to see if it would be possible for me to wear it out of the store.

Smiling, the woman assured that I could, letting me return to the dressing room to gather my things. As I got in front of the mirror once more, I pulled my long brunette curls into a high pony on my head, replicating the style I had seen so often in _Look_ magazine.

"Can I look downstairs mother," I asked, an hour and a half had gone by since I tried on a single thing and I was growing quite restless.

"But Bella, who will help me decide upon which styles to choose," my mother whined from her residence in the dressing room.

"Mother everything looks good on you," I assured her, rolling my eyes as I asked, "Can I please go downstairs to look at the scents now?"

"I suppose, since you have been so helpful today," mother said, allowing me to leave my things with her before I traveled down stairs.

Skipping down the steps, I reached the perfume counter, surrounding by women in fur and shop girls providing tests of each scent. I felt awkward and out of place as I browsed the expensive selection. I found a particular brand of Chanel which I heard rave reviews for. Closing my eyes, I spritzed it on my neck, appreciating the ambiguous floral-citrus-soapy scent. As I opened them I was met with the sight of the intense gaze of a very familiar pair of green eyes.

I stood awkwardly for a moment, wondering if my mind were playing tricks on me, or if he were truly before me. My mouth was agape as I took the sight of him in, leading him to smirk at me in response.

"It is not polite to stare Miss Swan," he jokingly reprimanded.

"Excuse me," I blushed, "I didn't know if that was really you."

"What do you mean," he asked, his eyes amused and tone utterly confused.

"I'm sorry, forget I said anything," I flushed more intensely.

"Are you here alone again Miss Swan," he asked, staring down at me with a cool demeanor in his midnight blue suit.

"No," I stuttered awkwardly, "I'm here with my mother."

"Mrs. Rene Swan," Edward chuckled, "Your mother is one interesting character, isn't she?"

"I suppose so," I questioned.

I stared at him utterly confused. Did he find her interesting in a positive way? What could he have meant by chuckling at my mother? It didn't seem like the behavior a possible suitor would have.

"Aren't you two going to dinner tonight," I questioned.

"We are going to a club downtown with a group," he said, tone confused, "I suppose there will be food there."

My face flushed, and I couldn't help but feel I was embarrassing my mother in some way. It was obvious now that my mother was apparently confused by Edward's intentions.

"Perhaps I misunderstood then," I laughed nervously.

"That is a mighty fine dress Miss Swan," Edward complimented, changing the topic.

I couldn't help but smile like a child receiving a gift on Christmas morning, "It's new! I just got it today."

"Well it is very nice, you have excellent taste."

"What brings you here," I asked, wanting to desperately make conversation so he would not leave me just yet.

"I am out of cologne," he chuckled, "I suppose it was my lucky day to run out."

"I suppose so," I couldn't help but flirt.

"Bella," I heard my mother's voice holler from behind me as she approached us, "and Mr. Cullen, what a pleasant surprise."

My mother smiled at him and shook his hand, before sending me a heated stare I did not understand.

"It is nice to see you again Mrs. Swan," Edward answered in a voice a bit stiffer than it had been moments before.

"Me and my daughter Bella have been out shopping," mother said, face lighting up in an artificially sweet smile, "I would introduce you, but it seems that you two already know each other."

"Not much," I quickly explained, "I ran into him on accident and we got to talking. You know how clumsy I am mother."

Edward smiled at mother politely and said nothing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen," mother apologized for me as her mood visibly brightened, "I am very much looking forward to tonight."

I almost giggled as I watched mother bat her eyes at Edward. _It was quite comically really._ I had never noticed her tactics to enthrall men until now, and I truly found them quite humorous. But with her looks, I am sure her attempts at flirting could be quite lethal for a man. Perhaps I was being so cruel because the man she had set her sights on was the same man I dreamed about.

"It will be quite nice," Edward answered politely, "I would suggest bringing along your daughter if she were not too young to drink."

"Bella hates that sort of thing anyway," mother laughed, "she loves to draw and spend time with her books."

"Well those are great qualities Miss Swan," Edward smiled, "I must get going, it was very nice meeting you Miss Swan. Mrs. Swan," Edward finished politely acknowledging my mother before brushing past me toward the door.

"He really is something," mother beamed, "Are you ready to go to the next shop?"

I nodded, feeling practically weightless as I pulled my feet along to keep up with mother. I felt as if I were coming off an intense high, a high created merely by Edward's presence. As we walked along the streets, I dug through my bag to find my tube of pearly pink lipstick as my lips became chapped by the cool breeze.

I felt something odd as is dug my hand around my small clutch. It was a small scrap of paper.

 _Meet me tomorrow at City Lights at noon?_

No signature, but I knew who it was from. Edward must have seen me before approaching me earlier. My body grew warm at the idea. I wondered what he wanted, but whatever it was, I couldn't miss the chance of seeing him once more.

 **A/N: So Bella's mother is pretty funny. But hey I guess when you like a guy why not go after him? Haha. Do you think Rene noticed anything in the air surrounding Edward and her daughter. Thanks for the support and please review :)**


	6. Update!

**Hey everyone! Valentine's Day is quickly approaching and I wanted to give you guys the gift of a new story! Like usual, I'll be updating all the stories on my page…but I thought you guys would love this kinky new story! It's my gift to you are for being so awesome and supportive during my first two months on this site! I would love to hug you all, but because I can't I'm giving you this new story "A Perfect Submissive."**

 **Here is a short summary:**

 _ **When Mr. Masen finds a beautiful brunette in a deteriorating strip club he feels instantly drawn to her. Bella wants a new life, but lacks self-control and discipline. Which Mr. Masen can easily teach her with his heavy hand and controlling nature. Will Bella let this mysterious man take her down a dark path? Can Mr. Masen save Bella from her horrid reality?**_

 **I would love for you guys to read it because I really think you will all enjoy it! It is definitely dark and kinky but will have a huge pay off in the end! I have two wonderful pre-readers for this story Paloma and Ewelyn, so feel free to let them know how much you appreciate their efforts on this story!**

 **Also, I am working on getting a blog up that will have all of my unedited versions of my stories** **. I'll give you more information when I get everything ready.**

 **And…if you are reading Chicago…expect a new chapter by Valentine's Day!**

 **Thank you all so so much! I hope you are having an awesome February so far!**

 **-** _ **Elizabeth a.k.a highlanderprincess**_


	7. Chapter 6: Secret Meeting

**I'm back with this story! It feels so good** **. It has been over a month, so I really can't wait to finally come back to this story. Thank all of you so much for your support and thanks to my new beta Fran! You are so incredible and I appreciate you so much!**

 **If you want…friend me on facebook Lizzie Lee (Highlander Princess.) I just got a facebook for fanfiction so I need more friends hehe. I'll be posting previews of chapters, pictures of characters, etc. So send me a request!**

 **BPOV:**

I feel as though I am a shipwrecked traveler…but perhaps my imagination has run wildly away from me. Here I am bereft of friends and the familiarity of home, without anything besides what this new world can provide. _That is what this place is, a new world._

" _Oh, wonder! How many goodly creatures are there here! How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world…_ ," I whisper into the cold morning air.

Today I will sneak away to City Lights. Mother is indisposed in her bedroom, wanting nothing more than a cup of juice and silence. When she stumbled into the house last night, I knew getting away this morning would be far too easy. I watched from my perch by the staircase as she was escorted inside by the taxi driver. Flushing with embarrassment, I rushed down the steps to retrieve her. It was impossible not to notice the judgmental stare I received as I took mother's hand in mine and reached for my pocketbook to pay for her fare.

As I put her to bed last night I felt old beyond my years. Growing up in my mother's household has made me mature quickly, as I learned to care for her at a young age. Perhaps it is sad that the one thing I can depend on in my life is my mother's erratic behavior.

Pushing the unpleasant thoughts of my upbringing aside, I focus on finding the perfect outfit for my day with Edward. My fingers run over the different fabrics in my small closet; cottons, silks, chiffons. Finally, I come across a full-skirted dress mother purchased for me after seeing a similar style created by Dior. It is navy with a sweetheart neckline, and I know it will be perfect.

Pulling my curled hair into a high ponytail and slipping into my favorite sweater, I glance at the clock and blanch as soon as I read the time, realizing I will almost be late. Quickly, I pull on my sneakers and run to the phone to call for a ride.

Wanting to save as much money as possible, I'm dropped off within a few blocks of the bookstore. I pay for the fare and exit onto the busy sidewalks of the city. The streets slowly become more familiar to me, but if I am mislead for even a moment, I am lost for at least an hour. I do my best to navigate through the crowds, and when I see City Lights just a block away, I sigh a breath of relief.

The door chimes as I enter and the clerk behind the counter smiles and waves. I give him a polite nod before my eyes search for the man I want to see most. I frown, when that doesn't occur. Perhaps he will be here soon; I am determined to stay optimistic. With my head held high, I walk down the aisles of timeless volumes and novels that are stacked on the floor needing to be shelved. Poised in my sneakers, I step over the piles and head toward the British classics.

My fingers trail over the spines as I search for a new title that I have not read. I smile as I come across _Agnes Grey_. I've never read Anne Bronte before, always tending to favor her sisters. I pull the book from the shelf and bring it to my nose, always enjoying the smell of old pages, vanilla, and a faint hint of tobacco.

"Enjoying yourself?"

My heart picks up in my chest as soon as I hear the smooth voice behind me. Smoothing my hair, a nervous habit, I take a deep breath and turn around to face him. His eyes dance with mirth, but there is an edge to his smile that I can't recognize.

"Just browsing," I blush, forever shy in his presence.

Edward eyes my book and I am more than happy to explain, "The novel follows a governess as she works within families of the English gentry."

"Sounds very fascinating Bella," he smiles at me, taking a step closer.

A nervous laugh breaks through my lips, and I try desperately to calm the nerves Edward stirs in me. "Why did you want to meet, Edward?"

His eyes evaluate me for a moment, testing the waters before he finally speaks, "You intrigue me."

I'm taken aback by his simple answer, "I intrigue you?"

"You're very different than anyone I know Bella," he says easily.

I am nothing, a normal girl with as much to offer the world as the next. I could not imagine that I stand out in such a large city.

"How am I different?" My voice is laced with confusion.

He shrugs and appraises me. "It's in your eyes, they are guileless. You don't know the world like I do." He studies me for a moment before continuing, "Yesterday when I saw you at that store, you were looking at the many sets of pearls. But, you don't need them, Bella." He looks as if he wants to say more, but he refrains, stuffs his hands into his trouser pockets and gazes at the floor.

After a moment he looks up at me and gives me a small smile, his eyes cleared of whatever emotion they held moments before. "Would you like to have lunch with me, there is a great spot not far from here."

I smile at his offer and allow him to take my hand. This time as I pull out my coin purse, he stops me and insists that he purchases the book. He pulls out his wallet and takes out a few big bills as if they were pocket change. With large eyes I watch him, blushing as he catches my gaze. I thank him, and allow him to hold my hand as he leads me back onto the busy sidewalks of the city. He stops for a moment, seeing something in the distance. I gaze across the street and come up short. I stare up at him for a moment, wondering what caused the drastic shift in mood. His brows are knit together in anger and his hold on my hand tightens.

"Edward?"

As if shooing an unpleasant thought away, he quickly shakes his head before his face relaxes and he smiles down at me. "There is a much better spot across town, let's go there instead."

I smile and let him lead me away, but I can't stop myself from looking back to find what Edward had seen.

 **A/N: Who do you think our Mobward saw? I've been reading up on Mobs in Chicago in the 1950s. So I cannot wait to continue this story! I love the Bella in this story so, so, so, much! This is my first story about the mafia, so I am very excited. Thanks for your guys support and please review! Reviews are better than chocolate to me** **.**

 **Big Hello to everyone who came here from that facebook recommendation! That's so awesome, so thanks to the over hundred of you who came from that** **. If you want, you can friend me on facebook of course ;).**

 **Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7: Memories of a Monster

**Big thanks to Fran, Kathryn, and Lynda for helping me edit this chapter** **. You girls are amazing!**

 **So if you guys remember last chapter where Edward saw a man on the street…well this chapter takes place directly after with a Flashback from Edward** **. I don't know how much Edward POV I will do. I truly haven't decided yet, but I hope you guys like this piece of Edward!**

 **EPOV:**

 **Chicago Illinois- Winter of 1947**

His navy eyes are dead. Looking into their depths causes my insides to feel hollow. No man has inspired fear in me, but there is no man like James Kesey. His exterior is charismatic, but it doesn't take long to notice that beneath his façade is a darkness that is unmanageable. To go along with a sadistic nature that was created out of years of physical abuse, Kesey lacked self-control…a deadly mix.

He talks about his beginnings with a fondness that is chilling. Kesey was neglected by a philandering father and abused by an alcoholic mother before being shipped off to find God in an all-boys school. He laughs as he tells the story, explaining that God is dead, for if he were not he would not allow such evil in this world. Perhaps he is right, if there was a God how could he allow a man such as James Kesey to continue to live.

As we sat outside to wait on our guy, Kesey describes the first life he had ended. We have all done horrible things, but I've never seen a man speak about it the way he did. He emits a cathartic laugh as he explains the boy who had tormented him for years, and how he finally brought his life to an end. I listen, puff on my cigarette and stare out into the night. What did this man expect me to say? I've never relished at the thought of killing another human, never could I be so merciless. All my kills have been strategic, never were they for pleasure.

Kesey's kill count is impressive, beyond any I have ever heard. I know that is why Carlisle keeps him around, although I know that Kesey frightens him as well. Carlisle must sense it; perhaps that is why he keeps him so close.

Our man walks out of a shithole of a club and staggers toward his car across the street. With an eager smile on his face, Kesey pops his passenger door open and takes the lead. We are merely scaring the man, Carlisle wanted answers and we sure as hell will not receive them if he's dead.

"Kenny," Kesey teases as he sadistically skips toward the unsuspecting man.

Ken stops in his tracks and gazes around the darkness until his eyes fall on Kesey. Ken's eyes widen, and I watch the man gulp. Kesey taunts him, enjoying the interrogation more than he should. I interject, searching for my answers so we can end this, but Kesey wants none of that, he wants the night to continue. While he continues his speech as if he were getting off on it, I hear a sound in the distance and turn to find a scantily dressed woman stagger out of the club.

"Ken baby," she squeals, too inebriated to make light of the unfortunate situation.

I shoot her a look and bark at her to stay back, but she continues forward, barely able to stand let alone listen. I've never seen this woman before, but even in the dark night, I can tell this is not Ken's wife. Kesey laughs, delighted that another has joined his party.

"Wrap it the fuck up," I bark at him. It is still early in the night, and I don't want to make a mess of things.

"Cullen, let me do my work," Kesey says with a dark laugh.

Kesey's fist comes crashing down on Ken's scull, sending the man straight to the ground. The drunken man rolls about, but not for long as Kesey kicks him viscously in the stomach. The woman screams, her body swaying about as she calls for help.

But Kesey silences her. Without so much as a thought, Kesey withdraws his gun and shoots her in the head. The shot is loud, causing several lights to pop on in the surrounding buildings. Kesey notices as well, and with a face lit up with mirth, he directs his gun toward Ken, who lays pale on the ground, and finishes the job.

 **Present Day Chicago-1952**

 **BPOV:**

This place is quite lovely, but so far from City Lights. Edward had been persistent, stating that a girl like me should try a place like this once. I appreciate his thoughtfulness and am flattered to know this beautiful man wants to spend his time with a girl like me. However, as he sits across the table he looks distracted, calculating, as he puffs his cigarette.

I sit coyly, with my hands folded in my lap. I'm unpracticed when it comes to the art of conversation with a man, especially one as intimidating as Edward. I've watched mother flirt, but I always found that she looked rather foolish. She always said that men like to be touched, just a slight touch on the forearm can show your interest, she would say. I sit across the table in silence, contemplating if I should take mother's advice.

"You are very quiet," Edward laughs as he taps his cigarette against the dirty ashtray on the table.

I blush and compose myself. "I was just thinking the same thing about you as well."

Edward chuckles at my assessment and leans back in his seat. He takes a drag of his cigarette as his eyes roam over my body. Finally, he catches himself and shakes his head as if he were dismissing a thought and smiles at me.

"You are quite the dangerous girl, Miss. Swan," he chuckles, putting out his cigarette.

I laugh at his assessment, "How so?"

He is thoughtful for a moment, and then finally states, "I barely know you Bella, and yet there is so much I would do for you."

My eyes search his for answers, and all I am met with is passion and sincerity. I'm transfixed, I've been so drawn to him and never imagined that he would also be drawn to me. But as I stare into his eyes, I know he is. Perhaps his feelings are not romantic, at least not yet, but there is something in his eyes that tells me whatever emotions he has for me run deep.

"I care for you too, Edward," I shyly admit. "You're the only friend I have at the moment."

Edward smiles, but his eyes are sad. He looks older, more troubled. Bringing on hand to pinch the space between his brows, his eyes tense as if his head aches. He sighs, and gazes back at me, but now his smile is forced.

"Bella, perhaps you should spend time with kids your own age."

I stare at him, my brows knitted in confusion. "Why do you seek me out then?" I can't keep the anger in my voice at bay.

"Because you are so very different Bella, so rare…you don't know what my world is like. When I first saw you, you reminded me of my past. I can't help but feel drawn to you. Being around you is such an escape for me."

Edward looks agonized as he admits this, as if it were a horrible truth. But his words are strangely flattering. Even in the distressed tone in which he says them in. I reach across the table, taking mother's advice, and put my hand atop his.

"Then why do you want me to go away," I can't help but ask.

Edward stares at me for a moment before he looks resigned. "I don't," he admits, "I just want what is best for you Bella."

"I know what's best for me," I assure him.

I may be young, but I know who I am, want I want. This world is strange, so different from my old life in every way imaginable, but I find that I have never felt more at home. Next to Edward, I feel as if I have finally landed where I've been meant to be all along. Every step I have taken has led me here.

Edward smiles at me and intertwines his fingers with mine. He doesn't kiss me, doesn't move to touch me further, we merely sit, enjoying the presence of one another.

 **A/N: So it's a bit of a slow burn between these two** **. Because of Bella's age and Edward's situation I didn't want these characters to just dive right into something. But honestly I just think it makes it more incredible when two characters finally get together ;). I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm hoping to post the next by tomorrow. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 8: A Glimpse of His Life

**I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it! I am so excited about this story and I've been working on planning it all out. I hope to be able to brighten your days with updates every Monday! I hate Mondays, but I love this story, so I think it will be a lot of fun. I've been doing some reading for this story, and picked up a few books on the mafia and Chicago in the 1950s…so I am hoping that it is as accurate as possible. If you know anything about this time period, please feel free to PM me or email me.**

 **Thanks so much Fran for helping me edit this chapter!**

 **Now…back to it! Enjoy** **.**

 **BPOV:**

With a graphite pencil in hand, I sketch every inch of the beautiful face that is a presence in my every thought. I feel as if my talents could never measure up to what Edward truly looks like. I shade every edge, perfect every line, and focus on the intense eyes that have a way of seeing through me. A shiver runs down my spine as I sketch his eyes, I feel as if he is in the room staring at me. But when I raise my head from my sketch pad, I don't find him.

It's only been an hour since I have left his side and I already miss him. We had left the restaurant hand in hand; it had felt so right to be in his grasp. When he returned me to my mother, I had trouble leaving the car. If Edward hadn't had a place to leave, I think I would have been bold enough to ask to continue our day together. Edward became stressed and taciturn again toward the end of our day, as if something was wearing on him.

"Bella," Mother says, pulling me from my meditations.

I quickly cover my work with newspaper and slide it into my desk. "Hello Mother," I smile calmly, "How was your day?"

"It was fine," she waves her hand dismissively, "I feel much better. Would you like to go out tonight sweetheart?"

"Are you sure you are up for that," I ask, trying to dissuade her.

"Of course, Bella, I'll just run a bath." She makes her way to my door, before stopping in her tracks to appraise me. "You look well Bella. Where have you been all day?"

Her eyes aren't accusing, but there is something in them that I do not want to recognize. I smile and try not to let my confidence waver. My mother knows me better than anyone, and I've never been false with her about anything.

"I went to City Lights. I wanted a few more books."

Mother laughs, looking years younger. "Bella, if we could all be as good of a reader," she teases. "Did you eat when you were out?"

I contemplate what to say, never having been good at lying since my face gives everything away. "I ate in town," I say simply, looking at my lap.

"Well, I'm sure you are hungry again," Mother teases me.

As soon as she leaves the room, I pull the newspaper back from my sketch. In my haste, the graphite lines are slightly smudged, but his handsome face still shines through. There is a darkness that has been created around his eyes; their lines are weakened by the friction of the newspaper, causing an ashy effect around his pupils. The darkness suits him in a way and I find that I'm pleased with the changes the mishap has made.

I put the portrait away, not wanting Mother to snoop about and find it. I smile, knowing that his likeness is close by. I feel as if he is with me although he is far off doing God knows what. I freshen up and change into a more suitable dress for an evening out. My pastel dress with a full skirt is my favorite piece. I feel less, self-conscious in a dress that hides my curvaceous figure. Mother says I have a shape women would kill for, but I would like to be noticed for something other than my appearance. She is my opposite; loving the attention she receives from men.

She comes back into my room with a fresh face of makeup and a tight dress with a sheath skirt. She looks incredible, and she knows it. With a kind smile filled with excitement, she grabs my hand and announces our taxi cab has arrived. She has reserved a seat at the Italian Village on Monroe. It's a bit of a drive from our home, but she insisted that I would love it.

When we arrive, Mother is all smiles and casually flirts with every man within arm's length. Embarrassed, I look away from her, my eyes wandering around the restaurant as I hear her chatter in the back of my mind. I'm shocked when my eyes fall on Edward, sitting across the restaurant with a man who is older and much more severe. He is sipping on a brandy while in deep conversation. I wonder if he can sense my presence, but he seems too transfixed with the man in front of him to notice me.

Although I want to hear what he is talking so furiously about, I also want to avoid any awkwardness that could arise from him seeing me with my mother. To my luck, we are seated far away, in a booth on the opposite side of the restaurant. Mother flirts with our waiter and orders a bottle of white wine. He then looks to me, and I order my signature club soda with grenadine.

"Isn't this place lovely," mother gushes, adjusting her breasts in her dress before scanning the room for potential mates.

I keep myself from rolling my eyes and giggle at her instead. "It's wonderful mother."

As she begins to chatter, my eyes wander across the room and fall once again on Edward. He doesn't notice me, allowing me to spy on his conversation. At his table is an older man with hair so blonde it is practically white. The man looks as if he can barely contain his anger and Edward does not look much different. I wonder what has them so upset. They sit close and ignore their surroundings, too engrossed with each other. Edward spits out a reply to whatever the man has said to him, and my heart feels as if it has stopped completely when his eyes shoot up to meet mine.

My entire face flushes, and I quickly look away. Tears of embarrassment prick my eyes, and when I look back, Edward is engrossed in his conversation once more.

"Bella, what is the matter," mother asks. Truly, I am surprised that she has noticed a change in my demeanor.

"I'm fine," I stutter out with a sheepish smile.

She looks as if she would like to say more, but refrains and continues talking about whatever she had been. Our drinks come, and then our dinner, but I'm much too distracted to pay it any mind. I barely touch my food and instead steal looks at Edward. Finally, the man pays and leaves Edward's side, walking out of the restaurant without a single glance at anyone else who inhabits it.

Edward is not as serious; there is a small smile playing on his lips as he gazes at me from across the room. Feeling bashful, I look away, and for the first time all evening I focus on the plate of food before me. I can feel his approach before I look up and when I do, I stare in shock as he walks toward our table. Mother is too distracted to notice, but I'm already cringing in my seat for I know what she will do when she does.

Before I can address the situation, Edward speaks; his mouth in a comfortable smile. "Mrs. Swan, Miss Swan," he says, looking in my direction, "It seems we are always running into each other."

Mother giggles at his joke and offers him a seat. Edward is polite with her and takes a seat at next to me, but stays a comfortable distance away. I'm grateful for this; I don't want her to know just how familiar we are.

"I don't mind running into you, Mr. Cullen," mother says coyly.

Edward gives her a curt nod and leans back against the vinyl booth. I mean to interject, but Mother begins to talk, about the party…about herself. Edward and I exchange glances, our eyes dancing with mirth, and luckily Mother doesn't seem to notice; much too invested in herself like always. I'm thankful when she slips away to the powder room, leaving me alone at last.

"So, are you following me," Edward teases, finally relaxing at my side now that my mother is gone.

"It was my mother's idea to come here, not mine."

"Well, I am glad you are here nonetheless," Edward says honestly.

I smile at him and inch my hand closer to his beneath the table. Once I gain the courage, I wrap my little finger around his, and this simple touch alone is a shock to my system. He puts his free hand atop ours and gives me a small smile.

"I must get going Bella," he says apologetically before pulling his hand away.

My smile flattens as he stands and steps away from the table. "When will I see you again," I ask, trying my best not to sound desperate for him.

"I'll find you, Bella," he winks at me, and with a bow of his head, he is on his way, leaving me to sit and watch him go.

Mother returns and pouts when she finds Edward is gone. But her interests are not centered on him for long as her eyes scan the room for the next available man. As I play with the cherry floating atop my drink with my straw, I imagine I am somewhere else; somewhere with only Edward. Just the two of us, in a place free of anything troubling, a place where we could live our life together.

For a moment, I feel silly, knowing that there is nothing between us besides a simple connection. But deep down I know that this will lead to something more and I will wait as long as it will take.

Because a man like Edward does not come around often.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. There are definitely some sparks between Edward and Bella. I am so enjoying this slow burned. I think you guys will love what I have planned for this story! I am so excited about it and so excited to write it. I have the next few days off work, so I'll be typing away! Please review and if you want, friend me on facebook at Lizzie Lee (Highlander Princess) and check out the banners I have for this story. As well as some photos I have used as inspiration.**


	10. Chapter 9: Searching for Him

**This chapter has a lot of growth for Bella's character and happens over a long period of time. I really wanted to have Bella grow to be more confident and developed** **. Because with the world she is about to be thrust into, that is definitely important.**

 **Thanks so much to Fran and Sherry for all of your help! I could not do this without you!**

 **Anyway….I hope you enjoy. Please review!**

 **BPOV:**

Time crawls forward, and I'm left to wait for him. The moments we have had together have been much too short, and the time apart has dragged on as if it will last forever. It's a frightening thing, when you don't know if the end is near. He said he would find me, but months have flown by, and he has not come to me.

I've seen him in my dreams, reaching out to me, imploring me to come with him; wherever he may be. I know I would follow him anywhere, but perhaps he prefers to be alone. He is as mysterious as he is taciturn, but for some reason, I believed he would open up to me. I tell myself, as I lie awake in the dark at night, that he would be with me if he could; I reason something must have pulled him away from my grasp.

I've spent days in the city, walking down the crowded sidewalks with the hopes of finding his handsome face amongst the swarm. But his emerald eyes are nowhere to be found, and nothing I find is comparable. Tonight is another night I spend searching for him.

People are scarce as the rain falls from the sky, but the city is just as loud as always. As I walk down the empty sidewalks of the wet, neon-lit, Chicago streets, my eyes search through every restaurant, every taxi cab, and every shop on every corner. I am lost, and with wet eyes, I lean back against the brick walls of a Walgreen Store and gaze at the neon lights as they mix with the reflectivity of the streets. The colors calm me, and the noises from the cars zooming by make me feel as if I am not alone.

"Are you all right Miss," a polite voice calls out from a distance.

I straighten up, and smooth out my dress, though I know it is futile, for my outfit is drenched from the rain. Mother would be furious if she knew I had willfully ruined one of my finest dresses. I squint my eyes, trying to make out the figure coming toward me. He is quite tall and broad, dressed in a dark suit with a wool coat; and though I cannot see his face, he looks familiar.

"Do you need help Miss," the dark voice asks.

Finally, he is close enough for me to peer up at his face, which is now illuminated by the red flashing lights of the sign above. Though he is handsome enough, something in his eyes unsettles me. _Where have I seen this man before?_

I regain my composure, and with a polite smile I say, "I'm fine, sir, and thank you for asking."

My eyes search for a cab, suddenly ready to return home.

"You really should not be out in the city alone at night," he remarks coolly.

A nervous laugh escapes my lips as I try to place this person. Although I do not remember him, something tells me I should be on my way. "Actually, I am just heading home," I comment with as much confidence as I can muster, "thank you for your concern, but I am quite all right."

His eyes appraise me for a moment, causing me to shiver in discomfort under his unwelcome gaze. I step forward toward the street to the line of taxis and frown when I find that the man has followed me.

"I'm fine from here," I insist, this time with more ice in my voice.

Apparently I do not scare him; instead of backing away due to my tone, he simply chuckles and persists. As he steps forward, I step back until I reach the end of the sidewalk and nearly trip. I open my mouth to yell, but I watch the man's face morph from that of a predator to that of prey. Something has clearly spooked him, and he backs away, staring over my head and across the street. I perk up, and suddenly my fear has vanished. The man takes one final look at me before he quickly walks off and disappears into the night.

I turn my head, with my heart filled with hope. Perhaps my Edward is near. But I am disappointed when instead of the man I have been lusting after; I find the familiar face of a man with hair as white as ice. Next to the familiar face is a tall, burly man who is as dark as sin. It dawns on me that the fair man is the one Edward was with the last time I saw him. Perhaps I should head across the street and seek my answers. However, with their straight faces and domineering statures, I don't dare.

As I slide into the back of a taxi cab and quickly give instructions to my home, I wonder if the appearance of these two men means Edward is near. I sleep easier tonight, with the belief that Edward will reappear soon.

But much to my dismay, more months pass without a single glimpse of him. I grow angry. Why would he leave me without a word, without any explanation? I understand we are only acquaintances, but I always felt that the man cared for me. I trudge through my days…my eccentric mother to keep me busy. But, in truth, I see less and less of her now that she has set her sights on a successful town doctor. Dr. Phil Dwyer, is younger than mother by a few years, but with her outrageous vivacity, he seems to be years her senior. I can't help but notice that his eyes stray from my mother, something that would upset me if hers did not do the same. Seeing them with their eyes constantly searching for a better prospect makes them the most interesting pair.

As summer comes and I feel my hopes begin to dwindle. He is still vivid in my dreams, but that is the only place I ever see him. I have notebooks filled with sketches of his handsome face; his features have become my obsession. I keep them hidden away as sometimes they are too hard for me to look at.

I have made a friend, someone who keeps my obsession at bay. I found her one day when I was shopping with mother. Usually, someone such as her would not be the best match for me. But with a spunky and outgoing attitude, she insisted that we become friends.

Alice is a year older than me, and has lived in the city all of her life. I tell her about Indiana, a place that seems as far off as the moon to her. She laughed when I said I was a farm girl, unable to believe my upbringing. I suppose, after seeing my mother, it would seem unbelievable to think of her in such a place.

Alice introduces me to her crowd and takes me to parties, insistent on pulling me into her world. I'm happy to oblige her, for partying with her is much better than spending my days dreaming about the man who left. It is also nice to drink something other than grenadine and club soda. I'm thankful that mother has never noticed when I come home practically blitzed.

While socializing with my new friend, I have met several boys my own age. But none of them move me like Edward did. One was a complete pantywaist, while others were oddballs and drips. What Alice had not understood my distaste, mainly because I was too heartbroken to tell her that I had already found someone.

With my birthday a few months away, I'm thankful I have someone who cares for me in my life. Alice is already planning a special day for me in the city, something my mother would have never done with this much love and enthusiasm.

The only wish I could possibly have for my birthday is the return of my Edward.

Nothing else matters to me.

 **A/N: So no Edward this chapter…but for plot purposes, this chapter was very important. Trust me, you will thank me later when you see what is going to happen! I have chapters ready to update for the next month! I love writing this story and I can't stop! Once I finish Glimmer of Hope, this story will become my main focus!**

 **If you haven't yet and would like to, friend me on Facebook under Lizzie Lee (Highlander Princess). Also, like always, please review! So much going on in this chapter and I am dying to hear what you have to say!**


	11. Chapter 10: Edward's Return

**It's that time again! I'll be updating this story every Monday now! Yay! Now that my first story (Glimmer of Hope) has finished, I will be able to put a lot more time into this one** **. I have to admit, this story is definitely one of my favorites. I love MobWard and I think you guys will love what I have planned! I seriously cannot wait to write it** **.**

 **A HUGE thanks to Fran, Sherry, and Lynda. You girls are so amazing and this story would be embarrassingly bad without you.**

 **BPOV:**

"Bella?"

My breathing stops as I hear the familiar voice. My eyes drop from the shelves of books in front of me, and I slowly turn around, nervous that I am merely dreaming. I am met with a pair of well-polished loafers, and as I trail my eyes up the planes of tone legs encased in wool trousers, to a crisp white shirt that is covered by a jacket, I reach the face that has haunted every one of my dreams.

I stand in shock and say nothing. He looks just as he once did; the only difference swims in his emerald eyes. They are darker, filled with emotions I don't recognize. His handsome face has an edge to it I do not understand, as if he had experienced great trauma. I want to ask him where he has been, why he left me, but I can't seem to utter the questions.

"I told you I would find you," he simply states, as if he had not been gone at all.

My eyebrows knit together in confusion, and suddenly I am filled with rage. How could he be so casual? After all this time, how could he have no explanation? I shake my head in disbelief and give him one last look before I march off. I walk up to the counter to pay for my books. I have continued to visit City Lights in hopes that he would find me here. But now that he has, I am too upset to communicate all the things I have dreamed of saying.

Edward approaches and stands so close I become intoxicated with his smell; tobacco, musk, and sandalwood and I moan softly as he overpowers my senses. I pay for my purchase before I leave the store as Edward follows me outside and trails behind me as I walk down the busy sidewalk.

As I pass an alleyway, I feel Edward's strong hands grip my shoulders, before he pulls me away from the crowd. In the darkness between the buildings, he pushes me up against a brick wall and forces me to listen to him.

"I had to go, Bella," his voice shakes with rage and frustration, "Do you truly think I wanted to leave you behind?"

My eyes search his, and I find both anger and sincerity. I move forward, filled with lust, and want nothing more than to feel my lips on his. I've grown tired of fumbling about with boys my age, I've grown tired of closing my eyes as they kissed me, pretending their lips were Edward's. I have never felt Edward's lips on mine, but that does not mean that I haven't pictured it in my mind every night.

"I couldn't contact you, Bella, you must understand." His voice drips with conviction, and much to my dismay, he pulls away from me.

I close my eyes in frustration and ball my hands up at my sides. Does he not desire me as I do him?

"Where have you been?"

"I left the state on business," he says with a shrug of his shoulders, as if his explanation were completely sufficient.

"And you could not contact me at all? I worried about you," I trail off, as my voice begins to quiver.

"Don't worry about me Bella," Edward states with a dark chuckle. "I can take care of myself, always have."

"Well, I did worry," I spit out in frustration, "I have been thinking about you for months."

"Why Bella," he asks, taking a step forward. "Tell me why if you dare."

I look away, unable to bare his scrutiny. "I have no reasons," I smoothly lie, as I step away from him. "I was merely curious."

Edward's serious demeanor disappears momentarily, and he emits a hearty laugh, "You little liar."

I scuff and wave him off, "Did you think of me," I casually change the subject.

He rolls his eyes at me and rubs his jaw with his hand. "At times," he shrugs, giving me a sly smile.

Now it is my turn to laugh, "At times? Well, I am flattered Edward."

"As you should be," he winks, before holding out a hand in my direction. "Spend the day with me."

It is a command rather than a question. I look at his hand but do not take it. After what he has put me through, does he actually believe he can enthrall me so easily?

"I sorry to say I am rather busy today," I state with confidence.

"Truly," he questions with a knowing smirk, "you seemed to be wandering about the city, almost as if you were looking for someone."

Suddenly, I want to slap the smirk off his handsome face. How am I so transparent to this man? "I wasn't looking for you, that's for sure," I scuff.

Edward chuckles and humors me by saying nothing. "Well, when are you free Bella?"

I decide that I have missed him too much, to toy with him any longer. Taking a step forward, and placing a hand on his firm chest I coyly say, "I am sure I will be free eventually, Edward."

I feel elated by my newfound confidence. Edward seems taken aback by it as well, for he has never seen me be quite so forward. I have never had the courage until today. But now that he has come back, I cannot allow him to again leave me.

"I see, well can I at least see you home? Or take you to wherever your plans are…"

I have to smile at him, he is so relaxed all of the sudden, and I find he can be funny when he wants to.

"You may take me back home," I smartly state, before adding a little jab, "That is, if you remember where I live."

Edward rolls his eyes and smirks at me, "How can I forget Bella."

He takes his hand in mine as we head down the busy sidewalks toward his car. I've missed the feel of him, his warm palm against mine. The electric current that runs between our bodies is amplified when our skin touches. I wonder if he feels it too; if he also feels the intensity. I'm too busy basking in the feeling of him to notice the boy approaching us.

"Bella," the voice says with an astounded laugh, drawing my thoughts away from Edward.

I frown when I see the boy standing before us. Although, I do not remember his name, he does look familiar, one of the boys from Alice's parties. He stares at me expectantly, and I realize that I have not yet said anything.

"Hey…," I trail off, trying to remember his name, "How are you?"

Without missing a beat, he continues, "I was wondering if you still wanted to go to the movies? You seemed interested last time we talked."

I look to Edward to find that he looks amused by the boy, as if he finds this bit of competition laughable. But there is also iciness deep in his eyes that I cannot ignore. Nonetheless, Edward is cool beside me, if he is irritated, he certainly gives nothing away.

"Are you available," the boy asks, with a boyish smile.

He is rather cute in his own way, if only I could be attracted to someone like him, someone practical, young, and someone who does not disappear without a word. With a glance at Edward, I see he is awaiting my answer as well, his handsome face completely blank.

"No," I say finally, "I'm sorry, but I'm not available."

As much as I would like to hurt Edward, I don't want to toy with this boy's emotions. Although I feel nothing for him, he is too nice for me to do that.

"That's a shame," the boy frowns, "well if anything changes…"

"I'll let you know," I say, unable to keep myself from flirting just a bit.

I feel Edward tense at my side, but he says nothing. Taking my hand, he gives the boy a curt nod to dismiss him and pulls me down the street.

"It's good to see you stayed busy in my absence," Edward remarks sardonically.

"What was I supposed to do," I question, growing frustrated once more. "I didn't know I meant anything to you and you left without a word."

Edward glares at me, tightens his hold on my hand and keeps on walking. "I can't get into particulars with you Bella; it's truly none of your business. I have told you as much as I could, and that is going to have to suffice for now."

Edward does not tell me where he has been, and I do not ask. Whatever had taken him away seems to be a touchy subject for him. But my mind does wander, wondering what business Edward had. I dream up multiple scenarios, but none of them flatter Edward, or the crowd he hands about with. But whoever he is, I know that he is no villain, he has a kind heart.

A kind heart that, perhaps, I am the only one to see.

 **A/N: So Edward is back for his woman…hehe. Their separation was needed, to give Bella a sometime to mature. But…that wasn't the reason Edward left. You will just have to read and find out** **. Thanks so much for your support for this story! If you like it, please leave me a review! Or even if you don't like it…you can still leave me a review haha.**

 **Friend me on Facebook at Lizzie Lee and join my group The Highlander Princess's Clan!**


	12. Chapter 11: A Close Encounter

**I wanted to post this early because I might be out of town this Monday…and I can't wait to move this story along! While waiting for Betas on other stories, I have been writing this and The Blessing none stop! What can I say…fanfiction is very addictive! Thanks to everyone who has supported me and reviewed my stories thus far, I appreciate you all so so much!**

 **Also, a HUGE thanks to Fran, Lynda, and Sherry for helping me make this story as amazing as possible. I couldn't do it without you!**

 **BPOV:**

Mother has insisted I join her for dinner with her new crowd of girlfriends. She enjoys showing me off, I assume, finding me to be, in her words, her 'greatest accomplishment.' As much as I want to claim I'm busy, I know Mother will force me along, just as she always does. She insists that I wear my finest outfit, one she purchased without my consent, and insists that I redo my hair, although it was good enough for my Edward earlier.

Mother is dressed to the nines and is made up to perfection. I enjoy seeing her this way, so picturesque, like something right out of a film. She is statuesque and impresses everyone she meets, and now that her heart is set on marrying rich, she has begun to purchase clothes as if she already had the money to do so. But, then again, the women she surrounds herself with are similar in this way. They all spend money needlessly, and live without a care in the world. It is fascinating to see.

We spend the night at their normal spot, and I listen politely as they chatter on and on. They sip on their wine, as I sip on my club soda and daydream. They barely notice my lack of interest, especially with my mother talking as quickly as she usually does. This saves me from having to talk about my aspirations and dreams. They never take them seriously anyway, and suggest I follow my mother's example.

Unable to stand them any longer, I excuse myself, explaining I would like some fresh air. Mother all but waves me off and continues her chatter. With my jaw clenched in annoyance, I get up from the table and walk right out the door. The cool air hits my face, and I can finally breathe again. I stare through the restaurant window and watch my mother's table as they laugh and drink their wine. I'm glad she is happy, truly I am, but I wish she wouldn't involve me in these things.

Taking a step back from the restaurant, I think a walk would do me good. If I'm expected to return to their table, I need some time to my own thoughts to regain my composure. _Pretending with a group full of pretentious women, really can take it out of you._

I head off in an unknown direction, my eyes locking on different landmarks, so I will easily find my way back. I take in the city as I always do, forever impressed by the flashing neon signs and the melting pot of inhabitants that make it so vibrant.

I'm so taken by the sights of an exciting night in the city; I do not see my attacker before he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me from the sidewalk.

Before I can emit a sound, his hand is over mouth, effectively gagging me. He reeks of alcohol and tobacco, and his breath is no better as I feel it hotly against my cheek. Tears prick my eyes and fear grips my heart as he pulls me to the ground and forces himself on top of me.

"I can see what all the fuss is about," he says, his voice filled with rancor and amusement.

There is little light, making it nearly impossible to see his face, but something about him is familiar, and I know that I've encountered him before. He grips my breast with such ferocity, that any thoughts I had quickly disappeared. I pound on his chest with my fists, but he barely flinches and his hand trials down my sternum, all the way to the spot between my legs. I bite his hand until I taste blood, and as soon as he pulls away, I scream as loud as I can.

"You bitch," he yells back before his hand comes down on my cheek.

I scream once more for good measure before his hand comes back down on my mouth. I close my eyes and wait for some sort of divine intervention, knowing that there is no why I could overpower him. I'm sobbing by the time he manages to open my legs, and my cries become desperate as I hear him unzip his trousers. I pray to God one final time, while I await the pain, but it never comes. Instead, I feel his weight being pulled from my body and I hear his cries as he crashes against a set of metal trashcans.

I open my eyes and see Edward looming over me, his face contorted in anger. Next to him, is my attacker, his face bloodied and his nose broken. Now that he is no longer a threat, I gaze at his face and find that it is the man who accosted me on the street months earlier. Edward pulls me to my feet and quickly pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes my tears.

"What are you doing out here alone," he barks, his eyebrows knitted together in anger. "Have you no sense Bella?"

"I just wanted to take a walk," I say quietly, unable to look into his angry eyes any longer.

"Bella, the city isn't safe at night," he yells as he grabs my hand, pulling me from the alleyway. "Are you here alone?"

"No," my voice shakes, "I'm having dinner with my mother and her friends."

"Well, go back to her while I finish this," he commands as his eyes drift to the man on the ground.

Tears fill my eyes, and I don't know if I'll be able to handle myself if Edward leaves me. "Please don't," I beg, "you have to stay with me, Edward, I'm afraid."

"I don't have to do anything," he spits out, too furious to see reason.

"Please Edward, I can't stand it!"

Finally, he looks at me, really looks at me, and his cold eyes soften. He contemplates for a moment, before resigning and stating, "Let me make a call, and then I can take you home."

I walk with Edward to a telephone booth and wait outside as he makes a call. I watch him through the glass, and the aggravated look on his face takes my breath away. Unable to make out what he is saying, I watch his facial expressions, trying to guess who his conversation could be with.

My crying finally subsides, and Edward slams down the phone on the receiver, pulls the door of the booth open and grabs my hand. He pulls me toward his automobile, weaving through crowds of people that gasp as they see us. I wonder how I must look to them, with my hair knotted, my makeup dripping, and my eyes filled with tears, while Edward yanks me forward. I must look thoroughly abused.

As soon as we are safely inside of his automobile, I throw my arms around his neck and sob into his lapel. I need his comfort more than anything else, and Edward understands, wrapping his arms around me and keeping me close to his chest. I love the feel of him against me, and even in my distress, I yearn for him.

He rocks me in his arms, and I relax, my sobs final cease. "I'm so sorry Bella," he whispers into my hair.

I stare into his eyes, confused by his words. _What does he have to be sorry about?_ I feel cherished in his arms, and as he stares down at me, I feel almost…loved. I know he can't love me, it is too soon, but that doesn't stop a girl from dreaming. Before I experience a return of my wits, I reach my lips toward his, wanting to feel his kiss.

"Bella, you have been through a lot tonight," Edward stops me, pulling away. "It wouldn't be appropriate."

He moves away entirely and sets his hands on the steering wheel. Without another word on the subject, we are off, taking the longer route to my house. He is still fuming, and I wonder if he has a relationship with the assailant. He must know him, but from where? I stare at the man next to me, and I realize that I know little about him, much less than I initially thought. I don't know where he lives, how he makes his money, or if he is promised to another.

All I know is I want him, and for now, that is enough for me.

 **A/N: And Edward rescues Bella** **. I watched Twilight the other day and wanted to do something like that for this story. I have the next four chapters written and edited, and let me just say, I am super excited to post them. I think you guys will love the direction of this story!**

 **I'm going to be posting teasers for this story from now on in my facebook group The Higlander Princess's Clan and on my facebook Lizzie Lee. So join and have some fun with me** **.**

 **Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: A Shocking Proposal

**So I think you guys are going to be very happy with this update** **. I have some writer's block, but luckily I have plenty of chapters already written and ready to update once I edit!**

 **Thanks so much to Fran for Beta-ing and Sherry for helping me develop this plot. You girls are incredible** **.**

 **BPOV:**

"He has been watching you for a while now," Edward comments, staring out into the night.

Now that we are out of the city, the sky is dark, and the stars are visible. In the quiet suburbs, I feel alone with him, safe with him. But this news unnerves me. I've been roaming the city by myself for months; I had never noticed a man watching me during that time.

"How do you know?" I question quietly, wondering if Edward had been watching me as well.

"Alice," he comments simply, pulling a pack of Phillip Morris from his pocket and pulling out a cigarette.

"Alice?" I question, taken aback, "how do you know Alice?"

Taking a long drag and relaxing against the seat of his car, he finally answers, "She is my cousin."

 _His cousin!_ I'm surprised the topic of Edward never came up with Alice. Of course, I was too heartbroken to talk about him. But if she had a cousin who mysteriously fled, it's curious she wouldn't mention it at least once in passing.

Finally, I come to a conclusion. "So she did not find me by accident?"

Edward looks at me for a moment, before giving me a small smile and shake of his head. "No, she did not."

"Did you put her up to it?"

Edward takes another drag of his cigarette and shrugs his shoulders. As I am about to protest, he continues, "I wanted to make sure you were all right."

I am not sure whether I am flattered or horrified. Would Alice have become a close friend, if it were not her duty to do so? We have such a connection, I'm sure we would be close regardless of Edward's commands.

As if reading my thoughts, Edward gives me a relaxed smile and says, "Don't worry little Bella, my cousin loves you."

I smile and flush, "We have become so close," I shyly state.

"I know," he chuckles, "she has told me all about your friendship." Edward finishes up his cigarette and switches off the automobile. "Should I see you inside? I want to discuss something with you."

His stare takes my breath away; his eyes are fierce and locked onto mine as if I were the only person in the world. Breathlessly, I nod, and Edward exits the car to come around the passenger side to open my door and usher me toward my home. I can feel his excited pulse vibrating against my palm as he holds my hand. I wonder what has his heart beating so quickly, and I hope it has everything to do with me.

"Can I get you something to drink Edward," I sweetly ask as soon as we are inside.

His eyes are on me, his gaze wild and dark, causing a shiver to make its way down my spine. I can't pull my eyes from his; completely captivated, I stare at him as he tries to form his words. Whatever he is going to say, I grow fearful of hearing. I've never seen his calm demeanor shatter like this, leaving him so exposed to me. He comes forward and rests his hand on the kitchen table as his other reaches to pinch the space between his brows, as if he has a sudden headache.

"I'm so sorry Isabella," he begins with a frown, before shaking his head as if to rid himself of unpleasant thoughts. "I never meant to put you in this position."

"What position?" My smile falters as I pour two glasses of sweet tea.

He looks very tired all of the sudden, as if he has the weight of the world on his broad shoulders. He appraises me for a moment, before standing up straight and transforming into the cool man I am used to seeing.

"James Kesey is more twisted than you could ever imagine, Bella," he begins, his voice harsh and expression cold, "Once he has set his sights on you, it is unlikely he will ever give up."

"Who is James Kesey?" I ask, unfamiliar with the name. His expression worries me, and I quickly sit down before I faint.

Edward sits at the table next to me, taking my hand in his. His warm skin is comforting, but fear grips my heart as I see his expression.

"I can take care of you Bella," he says with conviction, "I swear to you I will."

I see my fear reflected in his emerald eyes. I hold onto his hand as if he were my lifeline. "What do you mean, take care of me?"

"Marry me Bella," he says formally, as if we were discussing business. "You will have my name, and you will be protected."

My heart skips at his suggestion, and although I shouldn't, I romanticize it as if he did love me. But, what does he mean? His words baffle me. Why would I be protected if I were legally his? Moments like this, I am frightened by what I do not know.

Before I respond, I must know, "Who is James Kesey," I repeat.

Edward studies me for a moment as if trying to see if I could take it, and finally states, "He is the man who attacked you earlier, the man who has been following you for a while."

I gasp at his words, how could Edward know such a man? How could he ever be acquainted with someone as vile as him? The confession raises so many questions…can I trust Edward? Everything about the man draws me in, his deep voice, attractive face, and musky scent. But when I am with him I feel as if I am standing at a precipice, flirting with the edge and trying desperately not to fall off.

All the time I have spent with him, as well as the time he was away, has taught me that I loved him. I was in love with this mysterious man who always manages to find me. But can I marry a man merely based on the passion he inspires? Would mother allow me to? His eyes bore into mine as he awaits my answer, but I find that I am speechless.

"Bella," he prompts as if he does not want to ask me again.

"Is wanting to protect me your only reason…," I trail off, my cheeks burning as I await his answer.

When I finally have the courage to meet his gaze, I find him smirking at me, as if what I asked were funny.

"No Bella, it's not."

 **A/N: God I love that** **. She Edward likes her more than he really cares to admit…I don't blame him of course ;). I'm so glad you guys are loving this story so much so far! I can't wait to continue it, because I have a lot of fun stuff to come. How do you think Rene will react to the news? Please leave a review! I really want to hear what you guys have to say!**


	14. Chapter 13: An Interruption

**Giant thanks to Fran and Sherry! This story would be completely horrid without you.**

 **BPOV:**

Mother's timing is poor as she comes bustling through the door, loud and intoxicated. She seems carefree, which is odd, for I left the restaurant and never returned. I thought she might have worried about me, but perhaps she had indulged too much to care. That thought makes me frown; it's upsetting that she doesn't appear the least bit concerned. My eyes glance at Edward, and I find he seems just as upset by mother's behavior.

"Bella," mother exclaims as she makes her way into the kitchen, "There you are you silly girl."

An uncomfortable laugh escapes my lips, and my cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Mother," I nervously begin as I help her to a seat, "would you like some tea? Edward and I were having some."

Finally, her eyes fall on Edward and widen in surprise. "Edward," she gasps, before straightening up in her seat and fixing her dress, "This is quite the surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I was seeing your daughter home safely," he sardonically states, "There was an incident tonight after you let her leave the restaurant unescorted."

Edward's tone is harsh, but his features are cool as ever. In my mother's state, I doubt she notices what Edward is implying, I doubt she understands the blame Edward is putting on her shoulders.

But regardless of her state, mother's eyes do widen at the news. "Did something happen Bella?"

Tears fill my eyes as I think of James between my thighs; it is something I wish I could wash away from my memory. "We aren't in Indiana anymore," I tell her in a shaky voice, as I try desperately to keep my emotions at bay.

"Bella," Mother whispers, fear in her beautiful eyes.

"Your daughter was nearly raped tonight," Edward states, his voice burning with anger and disgust.

Mother's eyes widen, and when she looks at me, I find they are swimming with tears. "Bella…is this true?"

It is as if she is begging me to deny the allegation, and I wanted to, truly, because I wished it was not a fact. My lack of response is enough for Mother to understand and her beautiful face contorts in agony.

Pulling me into her arms like a young child, Mother wails, "Oh sweetheart! I'm so sorry Bella. Thank God you are safe. Thank God Edward found you!"

I relax in her arms and allow the smell of her Chanel No 5 to practically intoxicate me. I realize that I haven't been held like this since I was a child. I must have been just short of her hip in height the last time she hugged me. Although her maternal feelings must be foreign, it feels good for us to remain like this, if only for a little while.

"There is something I need to discuss with you," Edward says calmly, effectively ending the comfortable silence.

Mother pulls away from me and wipes the tears from her eyes, before turning toward Edward.

"I wish to marry your daughter," Edward says confidently, "She will be safe under my protection."

Although his words are not romantic sounding at all, they do cause me to daydream about what married life with Edward could mean. I would move out of my mother's home and be able to live my life with him. Because I've always felt old beyond my years, I fellt ready to move on.

"You want to marry Bella," Mother stutters out, her eyes nearly bugging out of her attractive face.

"It would be in her best interest, Mrs. Swan," Edward explains with a shrug of his shoulders, his tone dry as if they were discussing a business arrangement.

Perhaps I was a business arrangement to him. _What would a man like him want with a girl like me?_ I shake that unpleasant thought from my head. Though I am young, I am not weak. I might be naïve, but with talent and a thirst for knowledge, any man would be happy to have me. Part of me wants to dismiss his offer, feeling as though I deserve more than a man who merely wishes to protect me. But another part, a much more prominent part, believes that no man will understand me the way Edward does.

Maybe his nonchalant tone is truly a front for my mother. When we are alone, he treats me so differently. Perhaps he believed that she would be more inclined to agree with him if she felt that our relationship did not run deep. I cannot speak for Edward, but for me, it did.

"I've already discussed it with your daughter, and she understands that she would be safe with me."

Mother finally looks at me, her expression unreadable. She is at a loss for words, as if she could not fathom the situation at hand. I'm unsure of the cause behind her cold eyes, I do not know if it is my age that puts her in disbelief or the fact that she finds me undesirable, or even silly perhaps. I don't know the cause, but her expression chills me to the bone. I've never felt so distant from my mother. But as she gives me a mirthless smile, I feel that we are no longer as close.

 _How could her mood turn from concerned to distaste in a matter of moments?_ Were her feelings for Edward coming fruition?

My eyes return to Edward, and I find him collected as always. My mother does not faze him. Why would she? Although I have not known him long, I sense that he is dealt with much worse than an emotional woman. He gives me an expectant stare, indicating that it is my time to speak up. Then I realize I have yet to answer him.

"I think it is for the best Mother," I answer with a voice that is more confident than I how I feel.

She rolls her eyes and dismisses my opinion, "So you don't find me capable of taking care of my daughter?" she asks Edward. Her voice incredulous with a face that was tense and offended.

"I think tonight was a good display of your abilities in the role," Edward spits out, seeming to be unable to contain his fit of anger.

It takes a moment for Mother to realize she has been insulted, and when she finally does, her face contorts and turns quite pink. "What do you know? I've raised Bella by myself since her father died."

I always feel for my mother whenever she brings up Daddy. She doesn't talk about him much, and I know that he has become a painful memory that she has repressed, but when she does speak of him, I can always see the pain in her eyes.

"And you have done a wonderful job," Edward comments. Perhaps picking up on my mother's pain as well, "Bella has grown to be an incredible young woman. That is why it is so important to keep her safe."

Mother seems to consider it for a moment, becoming quieter than I have seen her in a long time. "But she is just a child," she finally says.

"And I wouldn't touch her," Edward promises.

My mind is suddenly reeling. _How could he marry me and not want to touch me?_ Or perhaps he thinks it is only proper because of my age? I hope it is the second, because I have felt his desire for me before. I will be an adult soon, and then what?

Will Edward still deny me?

If we are to spend our days together, then I won't let him.

 **A/N: I can't believe that, as of today, I have been on fanfiction for six months** **. This fandom is amazing and I love all of you** **. Thanks so much for supporting and loving my stories!**

 **What do you think of this now very determined Bella? What would you do if Edward said he would touch you? Looks like someone is going to have to get creative lol.**


	15. Chapter 14: A Look at a New Life

**I'm so happy you guys have enjoyed this little engagement twist! It's going to be fun seeing how Bella seduces Edward. Because, like we all probably know, he is interested in more than just protecting her ;).**

 **Big thanks to Fran and Sherry! This story would be incredibly messy without them!**

 **BPOV:**

After a painful discussion, mother had finally agreed. A night spent in argument after being nearly raped, had me on edge by the time Edward left. Mother had agreed with ill grace and we were to be married soon. Of course, mother insisted on seeing his home first, to secure that his fortune was not a figment of her imagination.

If Edward noticed, he did not comment, and left me without as much as an embrace. But of course, mother was near and after what he had said, it was not as if he could touch me in front of her. No matter how innocent the touch might be.

I have been curious about where Edward lived…where I will soon live. I can scarcely believe that we will soon be married. It is so out of the blue and spontaneous. It makes me wonder how much danger I am in. Am I truly in enough danger to cause Edward to propose marriage?

The week trudges by without a sign up him, until Mother finally receives a call, inviting us to his home. She is happy, but not as ecstatic as she would have been if my impending nuptials were not on her mind. I don't understand her upset, since she already has a man who she intends on tying down.

Nonetheless, Mother can't help but pout to entire way to Edward's home. I sit beside her in the taxi, trying to suppress my annoyance and meditate on the day ahead. I truly hope that mother doesn't make this day about herself. It would embarrass me to no end.

Mother cheers up once we pull into the driveway of, what I presume, must be Edward's home. It is grand and the exterior is unassuming. I'm surprised by the size of it; especially considering a single man occupies the place.

Edward is standing outside, waiting to greet us in a crisp white button up, a loosened tie, and wool dress pants. He looks divine and I can't help but stare as I exit the taxi. I dressed in my tightest dress today, wanting Edward to see my curvaceous body, in hopes that his decision about our physical relationship would change.

Mother is dressed just as nice, although her body is much more slim compared to mine. She does show off what assets she has, still wanting Edward to find her attractive. But Edward doesn't seem to notice her as we approach and I am happy to find that his gaze remains upon me.

"Welcome ladies," he greets us, holding a hand out to help Mother and me up the steps toward the front door.

Mother gives him a tight smile, and holds her head high as she enters his foyer. The interior of his home is wonderful, breathtaking to say the least. It is inordinate, especially for a man, I'm surprised that he lives in a place that is so…fanciful. But the walls are bare and impersonal. The home is a sort of mystery, just like him.

"Shall I take you ladies on a tour first, or would you enjoy a drink?" Edward asks as he walks us down one of the many hallways.

"I would like lemonade," I pipe in, wiping a drop of sweat from my face. The sun was hot today, painfully so, and the fabric of my dress was not forgiving.

Edward smiles and leads me to the kitchen, where we find a stout woman, a few years older than Edward, cleaning the kitchen floors.

"Deidre, this is Mrs. Swan and her daughter, Bella," he tells the woman, as he gesturing to mother and me. "This is my housekeeper, Mrs. Wilkes."

I give the woman a small, shy smile as Edward asks her for a pitcher of lemonade. Her face is impassive as she places the drink before me and goes right back to cleaning once she receives a nod from Edward. The sweet drink calms my nerves and as I sip I take a look around the kitchen. It is large, only to be expected in homes like this, and leads to an ornate dining room with a long oak table. _I wonder if Edward does a lot of entertaining?_

"Should we move on?" Mother asks, growing bored of her drink.

"Of course," Edward smiles, ushering us down a hallway to the other rooms on the first floor.

As we walk from room to room, I look for photographs of friends or family, and come up short. When I do find one, I steal a moment to get a better look. The photograph sat in his library and showed Edward with two men who looked very familiar. One with hair that was so light it was practically white, and the other tall and burly, with an arm wrapped around Edward's shoulder. I squint and inspect it more closely, trying desperately to find where I have seen the men before.

I hear Mother call for me, informing me that Edward and she were ready to move on. I stare at the photograph again and finally it dawns on me, the photograph showed the two men that had scared that horrid James off while Edward was away on "business." The man with the white hair had dinner with Edward at that Italian restaurant in the city. _Were they family…close friends, perhaps?_

"Bella stop your dawdling and let's go," Mother calls, peeking her head into the library and giving me a look of disapproval.

I rush out of the library and rejoin Edward and my mother. Once I see Edward's exhausted look, I feel bad leaving him with her for so long. She must have been talking his ear off in my absence. I give Edward an apologetic smile as I take the arm he offers me.

"I can't believe you will be living here sweetheart," Mother gushes as we continue down the hall.

I flush, almost embarrassed by the idea. With a quick glance to Edward, to find him waiting for my words, I smile and say, "It is wonderful Edward."

He seems content with my comment and rewards me with a small grin, "Soon you will share it with me."

He seems so relaxed today, more relaxed than I have ever seen him. Maybe he truly is happy about our marriage. He has admitted that he cares for me, but I wonder if it is more than that for him. I am his friend for now, but one day I hope to be more. I'll give him whatever he needs, for he has given up so much for me already. And hopefully in return, he will eventually give me his love.

 **A/N: How much longer before Bella discovers Edward's little secret? Let me know what you think about the progression of this story! I'm sick today, so I have plenty of time to work on this!**

 **Also, my story Glimmer of Hope has been nominated for the top ten completed fics for April 2017. And since I am a newbie to all of this, I would love your support! Just go to and vote for Glimmer of Hope for the top ten** **. It would be very cool of you and I would really appreciate it!**

 **And while you're online…go friend me on facebook at Lizzie Lee so you can message me, and join my group The Highlander Princess's Clan.**

 **Okay, I'm done pimping my stuff…please review!**


	16. Chapter 15: The Wedding

**Moving right along!** **. A lot is about to happen in Bella's life, she is marrying a man who is in the mafia after all.**

 **Huge thank you to Fran and Sherry for making this story amazing! And thanks to everyone who is reading this story! I love you all.**

 **BPOV:**

Our engagement was short, and I found that I was marrying a stranger. There is still so much I do not know about Edward. He is this beautiful enigma, and I feel very naïve. Our connection is strong, but if there weren't chemistry between him and me, I would have turned down his offer. But, there is this _spark_ …this feeling that runs through my veins every time he touches me. How can a girl turn her back on that?

He said he wouldn't touch me, but there is no way I will be remaining a virgin under his roof. I've saved myself for someone extraordinary, and no man matches up to Edward. Perhaps it was the amount of 19th-century literature I have read. Jane Austen and the Bronte sisters really set my expectations high when it comes to love and true passion. It's hard to read about Mr. Rochester, Mr. Darcy, and Heathcliff, and then go mess around in the back of a boy's automobile and call it 'love.' Edward was stimulating and knew his own mind. Although I am young, I have always felt old for my age, so I think we make a good pair.

"Suck it in sweetheart," mother says, pulling me from my thoughts.

Why did I let mother pick out my dress for today? It's as if she found the tightest thing in the whole boutique and thought it would be perfect for her curvaceous daughter.

"I am sucking it, Mother," I say, keeping my annoyance at bay.

Finally, she zips my dress up, and I assess my appearance. The dress is beautiful, is a tad too tight in the bust, and has a full skirt and long sleeves. It shows off my endowments very nicely, and the skirt moves about beautifully. Now that I know it fits, I am happy with my mother's choice. She may be daft about many things, but fashion is not one of them. I play with the tulle skirt, as Mother puts the finishing touches on my hair.

"You make a beautiful bride baby," mother says with an impressed smile.

She is happy that I am marrying a wealthy man, probably content with the security Edward can provide. Of course, I think deep down, Mother wanted him for herself. She had been spiteful at first, being very passive aggressive at times, before she finally settled down and decided that my marriage could have its benefits. Things are much more serious in her relationship with Phil, as well, and she hopes that there will be wedding bells for them, too.

A taxi cab takes us to the courthouse, and my nerves weigh on me the whole way there. I can't believe my wedding is such a small affair. I've always dreamed of a church wedding and a large party afterward. But this feels like a business transaction, and I suppose, in some ways it is. I fancy myself in love with him, and that thought has gotten me through the day so far. Even if our love is one-sided at the moment, I feel that he will love me one day as well.

With my heart in my throat, I walk up the courthouse steps, with my mother's hand wrapped tightly around my own. Knowing that Edward is waiting for me just behind those doors is overwhelming, and I realize how desperately I yearn for him as we walk down the dark hallway toward the room where my fate will soon be sealed.

I almost gasp when I see him. He is dark as sin in a crisp suit, and his emerald eyes are blazing with intensity. I am so busy staring at my future husband, I barely notice the man standing at his side. The man I have seen so many times before. I recognize his perfectly coifed, platinum hair and stern demeanor instantly. Edward has told me this man is his relative, but there are no similarities between the two.

As if Edward senses my nerves, he gives me a small, but kind smile, before reaching for my hand. The ceremony is very quick, and we recite simple vows, nothing personal. I'm practically mooning over Edward by the end, astounded by the fact, that this beautiful man is now my husband. Edward presented me with a beautiful platinum ring with a yellow sapphire that is surrounded by diamonds. It is stunning, and I can't take my eyes off it as it glistens in the dimly lit courtroom.

When it is finally time to kiss the bride, my eyes become wide, and my breaths become shallow as I wait for the feel of his lips on mine. He said he wouldn't touch me, but it is our wedding ceremony. I am not sure if he doesn't want to touch me because of my age, or because he thinks it is inappropriate because our marriage may be 'name only' to him, or if he is merely not attracted to me. But my hope is that he only said those things because of my mother.

Finally, Edward brings his lips to mine, and the entire world stops. They are so soft, so ardent, and his tame kiss causes my knees to feel weak. His lips feel wonderful, but I know he is holding back, and I hope that he does not always hold back from me. I want to feel his lips, rough and passionate against mine. He pulls away too soon, and I frown at my loss. Edward see's this and gives me a small grin, before turning away.

After the ceremony, he introduces me to his friend, who is just as mysterious as he is. "This is Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle, this is my wife, Isabella Cullen."

I flush as I hear him introduce me as his wife for the first time. "I'm pleased to meet you," Carlisle says politely, with a voice that is more agreeable than I imagined.

I look to my mother to find her gawking at Carlisle, and I suddenly feel embarrassed. _Why does mother do this to every man she meets?_ Mother introduces herself immediately, smiling like a young girl, as she talks to Carlisle.

"I thought we could leave town for a honeymoon," Edward suggests, pulling my thoughts away from my mother to something more pleasant.

I flush, perhaps this means I'll be losing my virginity after all. "Where were you thinking?"

"Acapulco, Mexico," he says with a relaxed grin, "It will be nice to leave the country for a bit."

The seaside with Edward sounds like a dream. I can see myself now, sneaking oceanfront martinis and basking in the warm sun with my handsome husband at my side. I almost have to pinch myself, to prove I am not dreaming.

"That sounds wonderful," I practically gush. "I would love that Edward."

 _I love you, Edward,_ I silently add, too afraid to tell him what is in my heart.

 **A/N: So they are married! Yay! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll be posting a few photos of what I imagined Bella's wedding dress to be like on my Facebook page.**


	17. Chapter 16: The Honeymoon Part I

**So, because this is their honeymoon, you can imagine that this story is about to earn its M-rating. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this, it is so fun for me to write! Please review!**

 **Huge thanks to Fran and Sherry! Thanks for your help on this story. I could not do it without you! :)**

Acapulco is a dream, an absolute dream. Never have I seen anything so foreign in my short life, and I can't help but become positively mesmerized by the sights before me. White sand, water so blue it looks like it might have been colored with ink, and tan limbs everywhere. As I walk through the crowds with my husband, I can scarcely believe that I am here.

Our hotel is on the beach, a tall ivory building with so many windows I can't even count. People are flowing out of its door with bathing suits on their bodies and carefree smiles on their faces. Their happiness is contagious, and I soon find that I am just as elated as well. I'm on my honeymoon with my husband in a location that is too far for Mother to ever drive to. The change of scenery is a welcome one, and I feel as if I am on another planet.

Edward holds onto my hand, so I won't get lost in the sea of people, and pulls me towards the hotel's entrance. My mind is somewhere else though; I find that I cannot stop daydreaming about tonight. If all the novels I have read are true, then for our marriage to be legal, we must consummate it.

 _He's going to have to touch me then._

We enter Hotel Club De Pesca, and I wait in the lobby as Edward checks us in. I spy on him as he leans over the counter and convinces the clerk to give us our room early. He is so smooth with people, as if getting his way was something he expected. I suppose it is, a powerful man like him is not someone who is used to disappointment. He walks back to me with a smirk on his face and a room key in hand.

A bellboy helps with our luggage, and I ascend the steps to our room with my heart in my throat. As if Edward could sense my nerves, he gives my hand a squeeze and smiles at me. I wonder if he is nervous as well. I fantasize about tonight without shame. The fact that I am walking with Edward and a total stranger doesn't detour me from my thoughts one bit.

Our suite is gorgeous, with multiple rooms and the largest bathtub I have ever seen. It gives me ideas, and I have to blush and look away. Edward thanks the man, tips him, and sends him on his way. I don't want to waste a moment, I want to immediately change into my new swim suit and go swimming with Edward, although, my husband doesn't exactly seem like the swimming type.

"Can we go for a swim," I coyly ask, already playing with the bottom of my dress.

I don't know where this coquettish behavior has come from, but I am glad my confidence has decided to show up today. Edward takes a deep breath and gives me an incredulous smile. He had told my mother before we left Chicago that he would keep his hands to himself, and since then I have tried my best to have him acknowledge my body…acknowledge the fact that I am not some wobbly-kneed child, but a woman instead.

"Of course Bella, why don't you go change," he says, gesturing toward one of the two bedrooms.

I smirk at his attempt to avoid me, "Sure, but can you unzip my dress for me?"

I turn around and lift my curls, giving him a view of the back of my dress. I feel him hesitate, before I hear his footsteps coming toward me. The corners of my lips twitch, as I try to hide my smile even though I know Edward can't see it. I want to play it cool, just as he always does.

As soon as my dress is unzipped, I push it off of my shoulders, letting it fall to the ground before Edward can walk away. I feel his hot breath on my shoulder, and I stand in my undergarments, awaiting his touch. Perhaps being over two thousand miles away from my mother has made me bolder.

"I'll give you some time alone to change."

I hear his footsteps trail off and a door close. I frown, utterly disappointed in the fact that he was serious about keeping his hands off me. _Does he really think I'm going to allow him to do that?_ He may think he is in control of this relationship, but he is in for quite a surprise when he realizes how wrong he is. Just because I am young, does not mean I can't hold my own in this relationship.

That thought puts a wicked smile on my face, and I decide that I will leave him alone…for now. I don't want to make my plans too obvious to him, for I don't want to give him time to ruin them. I strip out of my undergarments, and part of me hopes that Edward returns to find me in the process of changing.

It's erotic, changing in the open like this, knowing that there is a chance of being discovered. I've never felt this way before. I have, of course, felt passionate about other boys but with Edward, it is the most. The thought of him seeing my body…touching my body excites me like nothing else.

I slide into my blue two-piece swimsuit, smiling at my reflection in the mirror. It was the smallest suit I could find, and mother was more than happy to purchase it for me. The top tied around my neck and left little to the imagination. My full bust is showcased for the world to see, but truly, I only care for the attention of one man. The bottoms sit just below my ribs and are covered in polka dots. It's a lovely suit, and I feel incredibly feminine in it. Grabbing my towel and sliding my bare feet into a pair of sandals, I sit on the couch awaiting Edward's return.

It feels as if he has been changing for ages…how long does it take for a man to change into a pair of swim trunks anyway? Unable to contain my curiosity, I get off the bed and walk toward the bedroom door. I am about to knock when I hear a soft moan. I stop breathing. Putting my face against the door as quietly as I can, I listen in. There are a few soft grunts before there is complete silence. Whatever he was doing, he has apparently finished. My face is heated with embarrassment. _Did I just hear my husband masturbating?_ Perhaps my seduction is going better than I had imagined…

I run back to the couch and sit back down as if nothing peculiar had happened. But my ivory skin is flushed, and my breathing is ragged as Edward opens the door and steps out in his bathing suit. I give him a shaky smile, and he gives me a strange look. I pray he doesn't know that I had just listened to him relieve himself.

Thankfully, he doesn't seem to notice my awkwardness and takes hold of my hand to lead me to the beach. As my embarrassment subsides, I feel aroused and incredibly feminine, knowing that my body stirred such a reaction in him. I wish I could have seen it…what I would give to have been a fly on the wall in that bedroom. But I will be able to see his body up close and personal soon.

He has teased me for too long, and I'm no longer the young impressionable girl he had once met.

I'm his wife, and I intend to have things my way.

 **A/N: So...Edward is attracted to his wife after all. How long do you think he will be able to keep his hands off of her for? And what you guys think about Bella hearing her husband masturbating? It's a pleasant thought for sure ;). Thanks for reading everyone! They needed some time together before we get heavier into the mafia stuff.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Honeymoon Part II

**Hey guys! I'm back with another honeymoon update! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story! Please review!**

 **Also, a HUGE thank you to my beta Sherry! I don't know where I would be without you!**

 **BPOV:**

The sun beats down on my glistening skin as I lay on the hot sand of the beach. Even the towel I lay on doesn't shield me from the burning sand, and although it is irritating, it feels unlike anything else. At least, unlike anything from my hometown. I stretch my feet out, so my feet extend over the edge of my towel, and bury my toes in the sand. I smile as it tickles my feet and adjust the sunglasses on my face before my vision is tinted blue.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Edward asks, chuckling beside me.

I turn my head to face him, and peer over the tops of my sunglasses to see his handsome face smirking down at me. Apparently, I amuse him with my behavior.

"Of course," I smile, sitting up and dusting the sand off of my arms. "Can we go for a swim now?"

It's mid-afternoon and the ocean is less crowded than they were this morning. I knew this was a popular spot, but I could have never had imagined just how many people would populate the beach. Edward puts his book down and nods his head, before rising and helping me to my feet. He holds my hand as he walks me toward the water, and I can't help but smile at each woman who eyes my new husband. I enjoy the looks on their faces when they see are joined hands and realize that I am his wife. Some are shocked, perhaps astounded by how young I appear. I give them a smile that is even bigger.

When we finally reach the water's edge, I have an idea that amuses me to no end. What if I pretend I cannot swim? Perhaps, Edward will then have to carry me into deeper waters? I keep my face perfectly straight as he pulls me into the shallow depths of the ocean. The water feels divine against my warm skin, but it doesn't feel quite as pleasant as Edward's hand in mine.

When the water is just below my shoulders, I tug on Edward's hand and try my best to look distressed. "I can't swim," I say, playing up my embarrassment.

Edward gives me an incredulous look, but when I blush, _because due to my acting I am a tad embarrassed,_ he doesn't press the issue.

"Maybe you could carry me?" I innocently suggest. I bite on my lip as I await his response.

Without a word, Edward lifts me into his arms as if I don't weigh a thing and carries me into the deeper water until we are both floating. My arms are wrapped around his neck and I maneuver my legs until they are wrapped around his waist. I grin at my handiwork.

"It's nice out here," I comment, trying my best to start a conversation.

Edward relaxes against me, "Yes, it is. It's nice to get away from the city."

"I wish we could stay here forever," I say wistfully. "It is nice to be thousands of miles away from my mother," I tease.

He smiles at this, but doesn't say anything. Feeling bold, intoxicated by the feeling of being wrapped in his arms, I place a soft kiss to his neck. I glance up at him to look for a reaction on his face. I give him a moment to pull away, to stop my advances, but he doesn't move. Instead, he merely stares out at the ocean with a calm expression on his face. With more confidence now, I kiss his neck again, this time, allowing my lips to linger a bit longer.

He tastes salty, like naked skin and ocean water. I dart my tongue out to trace the curves of his shoulder, until he finally pulls back to look at me. I don't hide my desire for him, I'm not sure I could if I wanted to. And if he was relieving himself to the thought of me...well, it is obvious that he desires me as well.

"Don't you like that?" I ask, feeling timid all of the sudden.

His eyes search mine for answers and I am still in his arms, waiting for him to give me some sort of indication that he is interested in me _that way._ He answers me with his lips, which quickly mold against mine. This kiss is unlike the one I received yesterday, which was chaste and appropriate, this one was slow and passionate. I feel so desired as he holds me in his arms, and kisses me in front of the entire beach. When he finally does pull away, I am breathless, and he looks very tired all of the sudden.

"What's the matter?"

Edward squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. "You aren't exactly making this easy on me."

"I don't know what you mean," I coyly state.

"Bella," he sighs, looking tormented as he avoids my gaze, "you're so young sweetheart. How do you know this is what you want?"

My entire body tenses and I glare at him in disbelief. "I knew long ago that I only wanted to be married once. I'm your wife and you are what I want."

Edward stares at me for a long while as we drift in the deep ocean water. I don't back down and stare right back. I'm serious about our union, regardless of how he feels. He answers me by closing the distance between us and bringing his lips down on mine. I never realized that he had been holding back before, but he is completely unrestrained as he slips his tongue into my mouth.

"Let's go back to our room," I suggest as he moans against my lips.

Edward gives me a curt nod, before he pulls me back into the shallow waters. A few people are staring, and I can't help but feel somewhat smug. It's not every day a girl gets to kiss her beautiful husband in front of a bunch of unfamiliar faces. But, apparently, not all the faces are unfamiliar. Edward stills before we reach the land, and holds me tighter in his arms.

"What is it?" I ask, peering around for the source of his troubles.

"It's nothing," he spits out, before giving me a tight smile. "Bella, I'm going to drop you off at the room, okay? I'll join you in a bit, there is just something I have to handle here."

I frown, not liking the direction our day is suddenly heading. A moment ago, I was close to giving him my virginity, and now he wants to board me up in our hotel room while he takes care of "business" on the beach, on our honeymoon.

"I'm your wife now," I say, not wanting to back down from this. "Anything you do can involve me."

Edward shoots me a look that sends a shiver down my spine. I've never seen him look so cold. "Stop acting like a child Bella. This doesn't concern you."

Finally, I am able to find the source of Edward's anger and it stands a few yards away from us on the beach. I'm surprised I did not see the man before, for he looks so out of place, dressed so formally compared to the rest of the crowd at the beach. He has skin that is so tan, it looks like leather, and hair that is jet black and greased back. It is his expression that inspires fear. His eyes are cold as ice, a stark contrast to the smirk on his face.

"Who is that, Edward?" I ask, now concerned. .

"It doesn't concern you. I'm taking you back to the room."

This time, I don't argue. Edward holds me tightly against his side as we go to collect our things. I wrap my towel around my body, feeling naked all of the sudden. When I look up, I find the mysterious man walking toward us. Edward steps in front of me, to shield me from the man's gaze.

"Laurent," Edward says, his tone clipped and formal. "I didn't expect to see you here. Is this a pleasure trip for you?"

I have to snort at the unlikeliness of that. This man doesn't seem like he has experienced a pleasurable moment in all of his life.

"I'm afraid not. You left town and left a few things unsettled."

"Well, as you can see, I'm on my honeymoon." Edward steps aside and finally introduces me, "Laurent, this is my wife, Isabella Cullen. Bella, this is an associate of mine, Laurent Calaman."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I say with a forced smile. _This man makes me feel strange._

"The pleasure is all mine, beautiful," Laurent says with a wink, before turning his attentions back to my husband. "Shall we talk business over a drink tonight?"

Although he posed it as a question, it certainly did not sound like one.

"Actually, I am busy tonight with my wife. But I could meet with you tomorrow."

 _He is going to be busy tonight with me?_ My knees feel weak at the thought. Hopefully, he will finally give in to me after all. When our eyes meet, I can find the same desire swimming in his eyes that could be found swimming in my own.

In that moment, I know tonight will be the night.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wasn't going to post this today, but my day has been so horrible I thought I would at least try to brighten yours! This customer yelled at me until I actually started crying lol.**

 **Anyway...I hope you enjoyed this update and please leave me a review! :)**


	19. Chapter 18: Deeper Water

**So this story is finally about to earn it's M rating! Yay! I know a lot of you have been waiting for these next few chapters!**

 **Huge thanks to my beta Sherry! I couldn't do this without you!**

 **BPOV:**

He couldn't pull me into our suite fast enough. I was aching for him so much that the throbbing between my legs made it difficult for me to walk. But, my thighs rubbing together with every step, provided some relief. I wanted him to touch me, I wanted to feel his large hands move over my naked flesh. My breasts felt heavy and my core was drenched at the thought.

I had touched myself to the thought of him, but I knew that his touch would be unlike anything I had imagined. My little fingers would never compare. I pray that he will not hold back, that he will illustrate just as much passion as I feel.

As soon as we entered our suite, Edward lets go of me and staggers toward the balcony for a smoke. Perhaps, he is just as nervous about this as I am. I move to stand at his side and gaze up at his jaw that is twitching and tense as he puffs his cigarette. Before he can stop me, I reach up and pull the cigarette from his hands and take a few puffs of my own. He gives me an amused look, but doesn't say anything.

"I think we shouldn't waste any more time," I comment casually, playing just as cool as my husband usually does. "Don't you?"

Edward takes his cigarette back and quickly finishes it off. He seems resistant to my suggestion and I know that if I don't make a move to show him it is alright, he won't push our physical relationship. As soon as he drops his cigarette on the ground, I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips against his before he can deny me. He doesn't wrap his arms around me, doesn't move, and merely allows me to kiss him. It isn't until I rubbed my body against his, that I received any sort of reaction.

Finally, he wraps his arms around me and moves me toward our bed. I want to be naked underneath him, and the second he moves away, I immediately try to get out of my bathing suit. Edward moves his lips to my neck, kissing and biting, as I untie my top and pull it off. Edward moves to hover over me and stares down at my breasts. I feel strange, this is the first time I've ever been exposed to anyone. But the look in his eyes makes me feel desirable and I move my arms, that had been protectively covering my breasts, and allow him to see my naked chest for the first time.

"You're beautiful Bella, never hide from me."

I gasp as Edward takes my nipple into his mouth and gently bites down. My back arches off the bed and I clench my eyes shut as I feel as if I am losing control under his body. I've never felt like this before, even when I've found my orgasm on my own, I never felt as if I lost control of myself completely. Edward makes me feel as if I am standing at a precipice, about to slip over the edge into a blissful oblivion.

Edward's hands are all over my breasts, tweaking my nipples and teasing me, until he finally decides to descend lower. He trails his fingers down my stomach, before he dips his hand into my swimsuit bottoms. My entire body flushes as I feel his fingers playing with my wet folds.

"You're drenched Bella," he comments with a wolfish grin, as he hooks his finger on the side of my bottoms and pulls them down my legs. "You're perfect."

"You're still dressed," I smile as I reach for his swim trunks.

"I don't think you're ready for that Bella."

I frown at his words, but before I can argue, he dips his head between my legs and silences me completely. I've never had a boy's mouth on me down there, and the feeling is out of this world. He works me until I am screaming for release. I feel like such a hussy, but I feel so incredibly free with him. Edward plays with me until I see stars, causing me to come harder than I ever have before. He places one final kiss on my dripping core, before climbing up my body to give my breasts attention.

As much as I love the feeling of his lips on my nipples, I want him inside me even more. I want to experience what it feels like to be impaled. I want to feel him rocking inside of me until he finds his release. I don't know much about sex, but I am a willing student. Despite what he says, I am ready and without fear.

"Please Edward," I beg, trying to pull him away from my breasts so I can look into his eyes.

"You want more Bella?"

His eyes are teasing, but there is a hesitancy in their depths. Does he still find me too young for him? It's obvious that attraction is not the issue. I know I must be younger than any of the women he has dated, but I love him more than all of those women combined.

"I want all of you," I answer, my gaze strong and unwavering.

He gives me a sad smile, and I grow annoyed. _I'm his wife, how could he feel guilty about deflowering me?_ I gaze down his body, to find his penis standing proudly between his legs, throbbing against his swim trunks. If his mind has reservations, it seems that his body does not.

With a wicked thought, I push him off of me and move quickly to sit between his legs. Perhaps my lips on him will convince him. His eyes widen in surprise, but he doesn't move to stop me. Maybe he didn't imagine me capable of such a thing. While I don't exactly know what I'm doing, boys talk...and I have been lucky to overhear a few stories about such activities in the past. With one swift movement, I pull his swim trunks down and gasp at the sight before me. He is huge...unlike anything I have ever imagined. I've felt an erect penis before, but I've never seen one naked and so close. Suddenly, I am afraid. I know I don't know much about sex, but how could he possibly fit inside of me?

"Are you alright, Bella?" Edward asks, his brows drawn together in confusion. "You look stricken."

"It's nothing," I blush, putting my mind back on the matter at hand.

Pushing my fear aside, I lick him, enjoying the salty taste and the warm skin beneath my tongue. It feels so different than what I had imagined. He is hard as steel, radiating warmth, and his skin is soft and smooth. He is beautiful, perfect, and all mine. His moans make me feel like a goddess, as I continue to lick him like an ice cream cone. I want to pleasure him, like he had pleasured me. I want to show him physically, just how much I love him.

Feeling bold, I take him into my mouth. Edward puts one hand on the back of my head to guide my movements, which I appreciate due to my lack of experience. I bob my head up and down until I feel his entire body stiffen. His penis hits the back of my throat and his ejaculate fills my mouth. It tastes funny, and the texture is odd, I swallow it quickly because I don't know what else I should do with it. I pull away and see my husband relaxed and sated.

"Did you enjoy that?" I ask with a shy smile.

He nods his head and pulls me into his arms. I find myself blushing, which feels odd considering what I have just done.

"I've never done that before," I giggle.

"You were very...enthusiastic," he grins, finally relaxing in my presence.

I enjoy seeing him like this, free and unguarded. I wish he could always be this way. Part of me wonders if this is a glimpse of the real Edward. Something must have happened in his life to make him cold, but when I see him like this, I mourn for the loss of the man he once was.

 **A/N: So...what did you guys think? I'm going to be posting a poll on my FB group, "The Highlander Princess's Clan" asking what chapter you would like to see in Edward's POV! Please hop over there, join my group, and vote so I know what you guys want to see! Thanks! :)**


	20. Chapter 19: All the Way

**Warning! This Story is finally M-rated! So no kids allowed haha.**

 **Huge thanks to Sherry and Paige! You girls are so incredible and I couldn't do this without you! :)**

 **BPOV:**

Edward doesn't want to leave our room. I don't know if it's for the reasons I dream about, or if it's merely because he doesn't want to run into that man from before. Whatever the reason may be, I use this time to my advantage and promise myself that tonight he will give into me. After our time together earlier, I know he won't deny me if I seduce him. Since he allowed me to put my mouth on him, his resistance has been wavering.

He orders room service for the evening, and we eat at the small dining room table in our suite. I feel as if I'm seeing Edward for the first time. Since I've seen all of him, I feel as though our connection is deeper. Maybe those are just the thoughts of a young and naive girl, but I know my love for Edward has grown. I wonder if he see's me differently as well. He is the only man to have seen me naked, as well as the only one to put his mouth on me. Does he imagine such things now, as I sit across from him fully clothed?

"Have you been enjoying yourself so far Bella?"

I blush, wondering if he can read my thoughts. I'm sure the look on my face gives me away. "It's been wonderful Edward, I wish we'd never leave," I say honestly.

I don't want to go back to Chicago, back to my mother, and back to whatever problems Edward has been facing there. It's sad to think that his problems have begun to seep into our honeymoon. I want to hold on to this moment of happiness while I can. I don't know what possessed me to think that, but something within me warns me that it won't always be so easy.

"I wish we could stay as well. I have business to return to," once he sees my pout he continues, "but, I do have the week with you all to myself."

I smile at this, content that I am his. "What are you going to do with me, while you have me here?"

He smiles and shakes his head at me, probably astounded by how bold I have become since we left Chicago. Maybe to flourish, a change in scenery was all that I needed.

"Maybe after dinner we can take a bath?" I can image his wet, naked skin against my own. I want to feel him rocking between my legs until we both find our pleasure.

Edward practically chokes on his brandy, and I smile knowing I inspired such shock. "Bella," he begins, seeming to be at a lost for words, for the first time in his life. "I don't think that tub is big enough for both of us."

"I'll sit on your lap, then," I wickedly suggest.

He shakes his head, as if he doesn't know what to do with his new wife, and returns to his steak.

As soon as I finish my dinner, I walk to our bedroom to slip out of my clothes and undergarments, and into one of the robes provided by the hotel. It's soft and feels wonderful against my skin, and I want Edward to see me in it, knowing there is nothing underneath. I'm not above teasing him and I won't be until he decides to wise-up and give in.

"Are you finished?" I ask, standing in front of him in my new attire. I have the robe opened just enough to showcase my breasts, knowing how much he loved them earlier.

He takes a swig of his brandy, before staring up at me, practically choking on his drink as he takes in my appearance.

"I'm ready for my bath now," I coyly say, playing with my robe, to expose more of my naked skin to him. Frankly, I don't care if I am acting like a hussy, I want him much too badly. After all, this man is my husband.

"Why don't you run the water, and I'll join you?"

This isn't good enough for me. I untie the sash of my robe, and push it off my shoulders, allowing it to fall to the ground around my feet. Edward's eyes darken and I know it won't be long before I get my way. I know I am playing with fire, and I pray that I won't get burned.

Edward finishes his drink, and is on his feet, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the bedroom. "This is what you want?" he asks, "Are you sure?"

I nod, "How could you ever doubt me? Have I not made my desires for you clear?"

His mouth is on me, silencing me, and his hands travel across my naked body. I rub myself against him, wanting to feel his muscular frame against my soft one. His head drops, and he pulls one of my nipples into his mouth, and one of his hands finally finds my wet center. Suddenly, I am afraid. Now that the possibility of this finally happening is on the table, I fear the pain that will certainly come. However, as soon as Edward moves to suckle my other breast, I'm too distracted by pleasure to worry about anything else.

He gently lowers me onto the mattress, and I watch as he takes off his clothes, allowing me to see him completely naked for the first time. His body is a dream, so muscular, and masculine, and I still cannot believe this God is truly my husband. His penis is erect and throbbing, bobbing in the air before my eyes. The fear is returning as I take in the size of him. I have no idea how he will possibly fit inside of me. When he has more than two fingers inside of my core, it is very uncomfortable and I can never stand it for long. His penis girth is much larger than three large fingers , which causes my anxiety to spike. _Jesus, his penis is wider than my wrist!_

"Are you alright, Bella?" He frowns, seeming unsure of this situation all of a sudden. "We don't have to do this if you are not ready."

"No," I practically scream, being too aroused to help myself. "I want to do it Edward. Please, make love to me."

Edward seems unsure, but crawls on top of me nonetheless. My breathing is so loud it's embarrassing, but Edward is much too focused on the curves of my body to notice. He plays with me with his fingers, adding one, two, and then finally, three, until my core is practically weeping. It's uncomfortable, but I ignore the pain, knowing that it will turn to pleasure soon.

He reaches down to grab his penis, and lines it up at my entrance. He is huge and throbbing, and I can barely breath, knowing that it will soon be inside of me. "Are you ready sweetheart?"

I close my eyes and nod my head, wanting him to get it over with. I hope it is quick, and not too painful. Edward places a kiss on my lips to distract me, and is inside of me in one, quick thrust. I gasp, and tears prick my eyes as my body grows used to the intrusion, and the stinging starts to subside. Edward kisses away my tears and stays still inside of me.

"Do you think you can handle a bit more?"

I open my eyes, confused. But, his question soon makes sense as my eyes travel down his body to find that he is not all the way inside of me. There is an inch or two left, and I know I won't be able to handle it. I shake my head no, and Edward gives me a strained smile.

"Are you ready for me to move?"

My muscles have finally relaxed and I feel comfortable enough to begin. Edward begins to thrust slowly, and although it feels weird at first, it doesn't take long before it feels pleasurable. Edward smiles, noticing my body relax underneath his, and he kisses me and thrusts with more force. I know that he is still holding back, and isn't all the way inside of me.

"You're so tight, Bella," he moans against my lips. I smile, knowing that he is finding such happiness in my body.

"Go deeper, Edward," I whimper, finally feeling ready.

Edward is cautious, but I can feel the difference in size inside of me. It's incredible, and I know that not every man is like this. He can't fit all the way, but what I can feel of him is incredible. I can feel him grow close, and he reaches between my legs, playing with me to get me to come with him. I don't believe I can, not with the way I still ache, but I want nothing more than to see Edward find his pleasure inside of my body.

"Come Edward," I beg him, "I want to watch you."

I kiss him with as much passion as I can muster, and watch his beautiful face as he comes apart completely. Although I didn't orgasm, I know that there will be many chances to come in the future. Edward pulls out of me, and places a kiss on my forehead. His body his slick and sweaty, and feels delicious against mine. _I love you, Edward._

Edward is not through with me yet, "How about that bath beautiful? I think it is your turn to come."

 **A/N: So, I wanted to be a bit more realistic haha. I know plenty of girls who haven't orgasmed during sex, let alone their first time haha. Thanks for reading and all of your support! Please review! :)**


	21. Chapter 20: A Release

**Two updates in one night? Well, my computer has been acting up really bad lately and I wanted to make sure I got this out before it crashes! I really hope that doesn't happen! I had my brother come over today to fix my computer, and I didn't know these chapters were up...let's just say it was pretty embarrassing. Luckily, he is nice enough not to say anything haha.**

 **Giant thanks to Sherry and Paige! You girls rock my world! Thanks for all of your support and late night chats :)**

 **BPOV:**

I feel like a new woman. When friends would talk about their experiences, they would either brag, or express disappointment with the boy's performance. Never do they speak of how different they felt afterwards. My connection with Edward has strengthened and I feel bonded to him in a way I never knew possible. From our conversations before our union, I never guessed I would be this happy.

Edward is so open with me now. Whatever walls he had erected, seemed to have vanished. I watch him unabashedly, as he starts running our bath water. His body is everything I have been missing and it seems that my imagination never did it justice. He looks like a marble sculpture I would see in an art museum. His muscles are toned and perfectly structured. He turns around to find me staring, but instead of blushing like I might have in the past, I give him a coy smile and make my way toward him.

"I know it is not very big, but I can just sit on your lap," I coquettishly suggest.

Edward's eyes darken, and with a wolfish smile, he gets into the tub, opening his legs to give me plenty of room. His eyes move over my naked body and I can't deny how beautiful his gaze makes me feel. My eyes drop to his penis, which is erect and breaking through the surface of the water. I watch it bob for a moment, fascinated, before I finally join him in the tub.

"You're a very beautiful girl Isabella," Edward states, as his hand moves forward to tweak my nipple.

I gasp at the sensations he causes, losing myself in his touch. "Were you always attracted to me?"

Edward gives me a thoughtful smile, before paying attention to my other breast. "Of course, but the timing was never right."

"So you always wanted to pursue me?" I press.

"I thought I was pursuing you," he chuckles, silencing me with a kiss.

Since he has taken my virginity, his kisses have transformed into something more passionate. He holds nothing back, and I realize that he had been more gentle with me before. I hadn't known he was holding himself back so much.

"Do you think you can go again? Or are you feeling too sore?"

I am too eager when it comes to learning about sex, to deny him anything. I am sure my lack of experience is not what he is used to, but I know I can become a perfect student. To answer his question, I sit up in his lap and position myself over his erection. I want to take control this time, so I can show him just how much I love him.

I lower myself onto him, enjoying every delicious inch as it stretches me. It is a little painful, but not as bad as it was earlier. I take as much of him as I can, and feel safer this time, knowing I can control our movement. Although, I'm glad he was in control the first time, I would have been too fearful of the pain to have done it myself.

I watch Edward's face as I impale myself. He is gorgeous and his features are tense, his jaw clenched, his eyes closed, and his brows drawn together. He grabs my bottom to guide me, his fingers digging into my flesh to the point that it is almost painful. Closing my eyes in concentration, I push all the way down until he fills me completely.

A relieved smile brightens my face, and I open my eyes to find Edward smiling as well. "You feel incredible," I moan, allowing my body a moment to adjust.

"Jesus Bella," he groans, holding onto me even tighter. "You're so small. Does it feel okay?"

I quickly nod, which causes my breasts to jiggle in front of his face. His mouth is on them in an instant, and I am breathless as I answer him, "It doesn't hurt anymore."

Releasing my nipple, he moans, "You ready to move baby?"

He grips my hips to guide me, and I slowly rise until only his tip is inside of me, before coming back down with more speed. I hope Edward's moan is an indication that I am doing a good job. I move again, this time quicker, testing out the movements. It doesn't take long until I find a comfortable speed. Doing this is so much like riding a horse, the thought almost causes me to giggle.

As soon as Edward begins to suckle my breasts and all humorous thought are long gone. I begin to go quicker, my core begins to tense and my entire body feels flushed. I know I am close, and my body no longer feels like my own. My movements become primal, I can no longer control the way my hips buck against him.

"That's it beautiful," he moans as he sucks on my neck, "Let me watch you come."

His command makes me quiver, and before I know it, I'm unraveling completely. My eyes close and I see stars against the back of my eyelids. My core grips him, pulsing around him, and milking him as he ejaculates inside of me.

"I can see why people do this sort of thing," I giggle, as soon as I catch my breath long enough to speak.

"This sort of thing?" Edward laughs, pulling me into his embrace and placing a kiss on my forehead.

The water is now cold, but I don't mind. It feels good against my flushed skin. "I suppose that doesn't sound too romantic," I laugh against his chest.

"No," he chuckles, "but I get your meaning. I take it you enjoyed yourself then?"

"It was wonderful Edward," I say, wincing as I realize how sore I am.

"Maybe you should rest," Edward suggests, kissing my head one more time before lifting me from the water. "Why don't I take you to bed and rub your back?"

"That sounds perfect," I say with a yawn.

"Aw," Edward teases, "did I wear you out?"

I nod, with a contented smile on my face. Edward lays me down comfortably on the mattress, before walking off to find his pack of cigarettes. When he finds the pack in his discarded trousers, he immediately pulls one out and lights it up.

"I'm a bit worn out as well," he comments, before taking a long drag.

"I don't know why, I did all of the work," I tease him, stretching out on the mattress to give him a good view of all of my curves.

"Is that so sweetheart? Perhaps I'll join you in bed and we can see about that."

I begin to laugh, before a loud knocking at our door shuts me up. _Who could be knocking at this hour?_ Edward seems to be wondering the same thing as well. With a face as hard as stone, he puts out his cigarette and walks to the bathroom to grab my robe.

"Put this on," he says, as he throws the small robe at me as he pulls on a pair of boxers then grabs his gun before answering our door.

 **A/N: I'll be posting some Edward POV honeymoon outtakes on my blog sometime this week! My blog address is in my profile and I'm pretty sure the link doesn't work, so just copy and paste it :). Also, you can subscribe by email so you never miss an outtake! I just don't want this story to get too repetitive.**

 **Please review! I'm dying to hear what you guys think about these lemons! :). It will definitely make my week to hear your thoughts!**


	22. Chapter 21: Revelations

**I know I left you guys on a bit of a cliff hanger last time, so I'm excited to be back with another chapter! :)**

 **Thanks to my lovely betas Sherry and Paige. And also a huge thanks to my brother for fixing my computer today, without him this chapter would have not been possible haha. I know he doesn't read my fics (thank God) but I thought I would give him a shout out anyway!**

 **Bella POV:**

My robe is barely covering my breasts by the time our hotel door is opened. Edward stands in the doorway, blocking me from the visitor's view. I attempt to peek around him to see who has called on us, but all I can see is dark suits and the bodies of two men.

"He didn't want to wait," a familiar voice says.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" the other man says, more of a statement than a question.

Edward looks back at me, his eyes enraged and his face a cool mask, "I'm busy tonight, just like I told you before. I'll meet you for a drink tomorrow."

The gun is clenched in Edward's hand, his finger resting gently on the trigger. I know he can't murder these men, at least I can't imagine he would shoot them in a hotel filled with guests. I feel foolish all of the sudden. I wasn't aware Edward had a gun, let alone a reason to use one. Seeing him like this causes an unpleasant knot in my stomach and I suddenly feel ill. I just gave him my virginity, and now I'm seeing how little I really know about him. I knew something about him was different, but what exactly is my husband involved in?

"We're going to talk about it now," one of the men says, his voice is older and mature, but stings with venom.

"You can get rid of the gun," the other says, "You won't be needing it."

Edward moves aside, to let the men enter our room. I get a chance to see them before Edward moves to stand in front of me. One of the men, is the man from the beach. Laurent looks just as out of place now, as he did then. He is good looking, in fact, he would be very handsome if he was not so weathered, but besides his striking appearance, there's something in his eyes that makes me feel terribly frightened. The man at his side is older, probably in his sixties, but is still as strikingly attractive as Laurent. His hair is graying; neat and slicked back away from his face, highlighting his severe features. His skin is like leather, which I assume is due to an excessive amount of sun exposure, although, he doesn't exactly strike me as a man who would spend time sunbathing at the beach. He gets a good look at me before Edward stands and front of me, and judging by his expression, he likes what he sees.

"Who is this lovely young woman?" the older man asks.

"Caius, this is my wife, Isabella," Edward says in a clipped tone.

Caius's eyes trail over the curves of my body, making me feel dirty all of the sudden. I can feel my nipples straining against the silk fabric of my robe, due to the chill in the room and I can only imagine what I must look like to this man, in my nearly naked and disheveled state.

"She is beautiful Edward," Caius approves as he leers at me, "I can see now why you have decided to spend the night in your hotel room instead of seeing to your responsibilities."

"I didn't shake my responsibilities," Edward says in a clipped tone. "I said tomorrow and tomorrow it shall be. What did you think I would do, skip town?"

"I wasn't too sure," Laurent mocks, as if skipping town was something Edward did quite frequently.

Caius no longer seems interested in Edward, and instead, his gaze returned to me on the bed. He smiles at me and steps closer. His smile widens as he stares at the bed sheets and I follow his gaze to find my virgin blood staining the sheets. It's mortifying and suddenly I wish I were anywhere but here.

"Well, it seems like you two have had quite the night," Caius chuckles. "Isabella, I hope your husband wasn't too rough on you."

Edward tenses in front of me and I can feel the anger seeping from his pores. It is clear that he is on the edge, and I wonder how much more he can take before he reaches his boiling point. His eyes turn to the gun, which he had rested on the bed within his reach. Maybe I should diffuse the situation. I don't know these men, but I can tell they are bad news and I don't know how much longer my presence can keep them at bay.

"I think your concern should really be for Edward, and if I were too rough on him," I tease, as confidently as I can manage.

Caius raises his brows at me and lets out a loud laugh, obviously astounded by what I have said. "Is that so, Edward? It seems you have made a very fitting choice when picking your wife. I don't think I've ever heard a woman make a joke before," he chuckles at the apparent absurdity.

"Not many dare joke with us at all," Laurent adds as he stares at my husband. "Especially women, for it isn't really their place. Don't you agree Edward?"

Edward remains silent and I can feel his anger.

"All joking aside, we came to speak with you. The bar is still open in the lobby and I would like you to come down for a drink. That is, if your little wife won't be too lonely." Caius chuckles at his own joke, but the threat in his voice is an obvious one.

I can't begin to wrap my head around this situation, but these two men chill me to the bone. As the shock of them wears off, I begin to feel enraged and I can hardly breath. I've never asked about Edward's life, but I had the hopes that he would tell me. Why has he been so secretive? What could be so dark in his life that he wouldn't want me to know?

"I won't be too lonely, I can get on by myself," I can't keep the spite out of my tone.

Edward stares down at me, his eyes apologetic. I ignore him, not wanting him to see the hurt in my expression. I don't want him to leave me. When he walks out that door, I'll be sick with worry. I want him here, where I know he is safe.

"I'll get dressed and meet you at the bar in a few minutes," Edward says, sardonically.

They seem content with this, and Caius gives me one more appraisal, before they turn to leave. The knowledge that Edward is associated with these two skeevy men makes me absolutely ill. I don't ask him any questions, I am too upset, and I know he has little time. He shoots me an apologetic glance, before grabbing a pair of trousers and a button up from one of our suitcases.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'll deal with this and return to you in no time."

I want to tell him not to bother, that being lied to is something that is hard to forgive. On the other hand, I want to give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he had intended on sharing this part of his life with me, but hadn't known how close that part was to touching us at the time. I want to believe this. I want to believe that he wouldn't keep me in the dark on purpose.

"I will explain when I return, I promise," Edward says, before placing a firm kiss on my forehead.

I simply nod, and watch him leave. It's hard to watch the door close, not knowing what is in store for my husband. I know that he doesn't need my protection, but I want to provide it. I love him more than I ever thought it would be possible to love anyone. I will protect him, even if he doesn't want me to be involved. I became involved with his life when he married me.

I jump from the bed and strip out of my robe. Enjoying the cold bite of the hotel room's air, before sliding into a navy dress that I believe will look inconspicuous. Running to the bathroom, I pull my hair away from my face and quickly pin it back into a bun. I slide into a pair of Mary Janes before I grab our hotel key. I'm determined to find out what is going on here and I have to make sure that my husband is okay. With my heart in my throat, I leave our hotel room.

 **A/N: I will be working on some Edward honeymoon outtakes this weekend and will be updating them to my blog, so keep an eye out for that! Please review, I am dying to know what you guys think!**


	23. Chapter 22: Discovering the Truth

**I would give you a warning...but I don't want to ruin anything.**

 **Thanks to my amazing betas Sherry and Paige! I would be no where without you! Any mistakes are mine.**

 **BPOV:**

I'm aware of my mistake as soon as I reach the edge of the hotel bar. Why had I been so foolish? The desire to protect my husband had been too strong, as foolish as it may be. Whatever he may be hiding from me, I'm determined to find out. Even if that means searching for clues on my own.

Caius and Laurent are seated with my husband at a table in the furthest corner of the bar from where I stand. How unfortunate, for I was looking forward to eavesdropping on their conversation. In the dark corner, they don't draw too much attention to themselves, despite how striking they are, especially my husband. I can tell by their body language that, whatever they are talking about is not a pleasant topic. Edward is hunched over the table, with one fist clenched on the table's surface, and the other wrapped around a glass of dark alcohol. I can feel the tension from where I stand in the lobby.

Laurent seems enraged by something and waves his hands about as he speaks. Edward's body goes completely still, and I can feel his self-control begin to slip away. I've never watched such a heated argument before. My worry spikes as I watch the men get up to leave the bar. They look to have no intention of parting, and I can't help but feel ill all of a sudden. _Edward wouldn't harm these men would he?_

As the group makes their way to one of the doors that leads to the ocean, Edward's eyes meet mine and a furious look flashes in his eyes. He doesn't want to draw attention to me, so he doesn't make his way toward me, _although it's obvious that he wants to_ , but if the expression on his face could speak it would say, " _Go back to your room before I blister your backside!"_ While the thought of Edward spanking me is a pleasant one, the thought of him being mad at me isn't.

I turn around to appease him, and begin to walk towards the stairs that lead to our room. Yet, as soon as he is out of my sight, I want to follow him. What if he were in danger? Could I live with myself if something happened? I know that Edward would do anything in his power to protect me, so I will protect him, despite how obvious it is that he wants me to stay out of it.

I know I can't protect him empty handed, so I take the stairs two at a time until I reach our suite. With a shaky hand, I pull the key from my pocket and unlock the door, rummaging through the suite until I find Edward's gun. I'm surprised by how heavy it feels in my hand and it frightens me to know the amount of power I now hold. _How can I hide this thing?_ I didn't exactly pack a coat for this weather, but Edward does have a few suit jackets and I find that they will do. Sliding his jacket on, I am overwhelmed by the scent of my husband, tobacco and pine, and I allow myself a moment to enjoy the comfort the scent brings. Placing the gun in the inside pocket of his jacket, I quickly collect myself before heading downstairs.

I move through the lobby and the bar, ignoring the curious stares I receive along the way, and exit through the door I saw my husband go through minutes earlier. _I hope I'm not too late to catch up with them._ My eyes adjust to the darkness as I try to make out three tall figures on the beach. It's strange to see the beach without tourists occupying every inch of it. The lack of inhabitants, gives me the chance to really enjoy its beauty in a way I never could during the day. Laughter from the surrounding hotels echoes in the distance, reminding me that I am not alone. The beach is silent except for the crashing of the ocean waves as the tide comes in.

"You fucker!"

I whip my head around and find Laurent on the ground with Edward on top of him, his fists crashing down on his face. _What on Earth?_ I've never seen Edward like this before, it's absolutely horrifying. Is this how he handles conflicts in his 'business'? One foot moves and then the other, bringing me closer and closer to the fight, while my mind is still numb with shock. Caius is standing behind Edward, looming over him as he assaults his partner. Why hasn't he pulled them apart? As if he had heard my approach, Caius turns his head to look at me, and I'm chilled to the bone by his smile. I'm transfixed by him, and my anxiety transforms into terror. I'm petrified as I watch him pull out a gun from his coat pocket and aims it at the back of my husband's head.

As if the spell Caius cast had been lifted, my adrenaline spikes and I pull the gun from my pocket and begin to close the distance between us. Apparently, Caius does not see me as a threat, which causes him to barely look at me as I make my approach. The gun is shaking in my hands, and I pray to God that I will be able to scare him off. If it were not for the adrenaline, I feel as if I would be having a fit of anxiety right about now. With tears pouring from my eyes and a clenched jaw, I point the gun in Caius's direction.

Finally, Caius notices me and his face contorts into amusement as he lets out a deep laugh. "Edward, look at your little wife. Does she really think she can hurt me?"

Edward's fists stop attacking Laurent's face, and he whips his head around to stare at me. While Caius looks amused, Edward looks outraged, his anger for the man beneath him is completely forgotten.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Edward spits out.

Through his anger, I can see the fear in his eyes.

"She came to help you Edward," Caius teases, moving his gun away from Edward to wave it in my direction. "How sweet. You took her virginity and now she thinks she is an adult," he sneers at me.

Edward's face is clenched in anger and his eyes are bright and focused on Caius's gun. My hands are shaky and my palms are slick with sweat, causing the gun to slide around in my hands. Caius points his gun at me, and I wrap my finger around the trigger.

"Do you think I should teach your bride a lesson?" Caius says with a dark laugh.

Edward abandons a bloodied Laurent on the ground and jumps up to lunge at Caius. It all happened so fast. It felt as though I was floating above my body, watching the events take place. As I sensed a threat, I aimed in Caius's direction, and pulled the trigger. I watched as his thigh quivered with the impact of the bullet and blood spurted out the other end. I got a glimpse of his flesh dangling from the back of his leg before Edward wrestled him to the ground. Tears blurred my vision as I watched Caius scream profanities, and point his gun at my husband. Before I can respond with another shot, Edward grabs Caius's gun and forces it toward his forehead before placing his finger over Caius's and presses on the trigger.

It is as if a bomb detonated in Caius's skull, for brain matter, blood, and bone fragments fly everywhere. Blood pours out of his head, staining the pale sand. My husband is covered in blood as well, and I'm so distracted by the macabre sight that I didn't notice Laurent getting up at first.

"You bitch!" he screams at me, his face bloodied and swollen from Edward's fists.

He limps toward me, looking at death's door himself. He lunges onto me before Edward can stop him. Wrestling me to the ground, he yanks up my skirt and shoves his hand between my legs, while his other smacks me hard across the face. I scream, reaching for the gun that has been pushed a few feet away in the scuffle.

"Get off of my wife!" Edward roars.

I see him pull something from his pocket, and before I can register what it is, Laurent screams on top of me and his entire body is paralyzed. Edward pulls his knife from Laurent's back and moves him off of me. The world around me seems so cold and I feel as if every organ in my body is slowly shutting down. I'm shaking as Edward grabs me in his arms and moves me away from the scene.

I expect him to be angry, I expect him to want to thrash me for my actions, but instead he is quiet and says, "You're so cold Bella."

I want to nod my head, but I can't move. I am so tired all of a sudden and the weight on my body is unbearable.

"You're going into shock," he tells me as he breathes warm air on my hands.

He holds me in his arms for a moment, but even in my emotional state I know time is of the essence.

"I'm okay," I utter, "I'm okay." I don't know who I am trying to convince.

"I have to clean this up," he says calmly, before kissing me on the forehead and leaving me.

 _You're okay. You're okay. Everything will be alright._ I know, from this moment, my life will be forever altered.

 **A/N: So that was a pretty dramatic chapter and a game changer for this story. I hope you all enjoyed that and I am so looking forward to hearing your reviews. Also, if you want to see Edward's POV of the honeymoon...check out my blog (which is listed on my profile). I'm posting a new outtake there tonight, and I'm so excited for you guys to read it!**


	24. Chapter 23: Glimpse at an Old Life

**I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter of this story! It was a fun one to write!**

 **Thanks so much to my lovely betas Paige and Sherry! This would be horrible without you! Any mistakes are mine.**

 **BPOV:**

Finally, I can feel my skin tingle with warmth and I feel as if I were being brought back to life. As soon as my shock wears off, I open my eyes and gaze out at the ocean's waves. The sound is so soothing, almost like a comforting lullaby that could lull me to sleep. Although my body is exhausted, my mind is anything but. I wish I could sleep, just so I could have a few hours away from this situation.

Even in the dark night, I can see the blood-stained sand only a few yards away from where I'm sitting. I'm transfixed by the sight. It is strangely relaxing, seeing the bloodstains and knowing that they are both dead. Edward had taken their bodies away, not wanting me to see what he had to do. When I was in shock I appreciated this gesture, but now I miss my husband and want to be in his presence, regardless of what he is doing.

I walk in the direction I watched him drag the bodies. I'm shocked that no one has noticed our little incident, but maybe everyone is either intoxicated or asleep at this time of night. I follow the trail of blood that stains the sand, toward the darkest area of the beach that reaches beyond the line of hotels. I find Edward crouched over one of the bodies with his knife in hand.

"Bella," he says without turning around, "turn around and go back where you were. I'll come get you when I am ready."

I frown and take a step forward. "I can't be alone right now, Edward."

"Can't you ever just do as you're told?" he snaps, exasperated.

When I don't move a muscle, Edward finally turns around to look at me. His eyes are blazing with anger and his hands are covered in blood.

"If you stayed in the room like you were supposed to, none of this would have ever happened! Do you realize what you have done, Bella? Do you have an inkling of understanding?"

My eyes well with tears, but I keep them at bay. I won't cry in front of him, I won't appear weak. "I'm sorry," I apologize through clenched teeth. "I just wanted to help you."

"Help me?" he asks with a sardonic snort. "You thought you could help me by shooting Caius in the fucking leg? I had it under control, Bella! You have no idea what kind of mess you have made!"

"Then tell me!" I suddenly shout. "You tell me nothing, and expect me to understand you! Edward, I want to understand, but you treat me like a child! You would be gone, if it weren't for me!"

Angry tears trail down my cheeks and Edward's expression softens at the sight. He is still livid, that much I know, but I also know that he hates seeing me in tears. Edward stands up to comfort me, and finally I have a visual of the bodies he had been crouching in front of.

Seconds later I am on my knees vomiting, overwhelmed by the sight before me. Caius and Laurent lay on the ground mere feet away, but they no longer look like the men that had talked to me just an hour before. Edward had been hiding the evidence with his knife and the sight of Caius's headless body makes me want to scream.

Edward stares down at me, his expression pained. _I can't believe this is all my fault._ I begin to sob and Edward takes me into his arms. I fight against his embrace, not sure how to feel about the man wrapped around me. He feels like a stranger in a way, and I know that after tonight I won't feel safe with him until he tells me everything. No more secrets, no more cover-ups, and no more days spent on different pages.

"Bella," he says finally, "I have to get the boat, okay? Do you want to sit here and wait, or come with me?"

As much as I want time alone with my thoughts, I don't think I could bear to sit next to two dead bodies in the dark night. Edward pulls out a handkerchief and wiped the vomit from the corners of my mouth before giving me a sad smile. I give him my hand, and he helps me from the ground, giving the men one last look as if to make sure they were really dead, before pulling me away from the scene.

I'm surprised when I see his boat, I hadn't known that he had one here, let alone one so grand. He ushers me aboard and takes me to a good sized room with a full bar and a bed. He points me toward a bathroom and tells me to get cleaned up before walking off in search of something for me to wear. He returns with a cotton nightgown and my eyes widen in shock.

 _Why does he have women's clothes on this boat? Does he have a woman here? Is that why he wanted to come?_

Edward smirks at me and says, "Don't give me that look. This is my father's boat."

My face burns up with embarrassment and I quickly take the nightgown from his hands. His face grows serious again and he looks extremely exhausted all of the sudden. Despite the night we have had, I still want to pull him into my arms and comfort him.

"I have to go get them," he tells me, before he violently rubs his face to relieve his stress. "Just stay here and wash up. I'll be back shortly."

I nod, sad to see him leave. The boat is eerie without him. It's as if I'm getting a glimpse at another's life, with the feeling that they are just right around the corner waiting to confront me for being on their property. I know a bath will do me no good. My mind is still reeling from the night's events and sitting down and relaxing with not help me one bit. Instead, I take a look around the boat, curious about finding any sort of photograph of Edward with his father.

While this boat is grand and extravagant, it is not very personal. I don't really know what to expect, for I've never been on a boat, but I suppose I expected something a bit homier. Eventually, I find one photo of a woman and a baby that I don't recognize. It looks very old and the frame has a few chips in it as if it had been thrown around. I blow off some of the dust and take a closer look at the photograph. The woman is young in the photo, and very pretty with long black hair and bright green eyes. She is dressed modestly in the photograph, in a dress that looks rather cheap and unbecoming, nonetheless she looks gorgeous in it. The baby in her arms is very cute, with large green eyes, the same shade as his mother's, and a very chubby face. My finger traces the curves of their faces before I place it back where I found it and continue to move around the boat.

Besides the photograph, there is nothing too interesting to look at. The bar is fully stocked, with more liquor than I have ever tried or heard of. My eyes trail over bottles of gin and brandy, looking for something that I might like. From the looks of my nightgown, it is obvious that his father likes to entertain women here, so there must a nice bottle of wine that would appeal to my tastes. I've never been one for hard liquor, but after the night I've had, perhaps I can give it a try.

As soon as I realize there is no wine to be found, I grab a random bottle of gin, assuming since it is half full that it must be a good one. Still covered in blood and sweat, I grab a glass from the cabinet and pour myself a tall glass. The liquid burns as it runs down my throat and my face scrunches at the unpleasant taste. I finish off the glass, knowing that the hard liquor will help me to feel better soon.

Two drinks later, Edward returns with two black bags in hand and a grim look on his face. His eyebrows raise in surprise when he sees me still covered in blood with a drink in my hand, but he doesn't say anything, dragging the body bags inside without a word.

"I'm going to take us out to sea," he finally says, his voice a cold monotone. "We are going to get rid of them and then we are going to have a talk."

If he thinks this talk will consist of him yelling at me, then he is wrong. I will be getting my answers, even if I have to force them out of him. He can't avoid the truth any longer.

 **A/N: Review? Until next time...Happy Monday! :)**


	25. Chapter 24: Boat Ride

**Thanks Sherry and Paige for being the most wonderful betas in the world!**

 **BPOV:**

With my head resting on the boat's railing, I watch the waves as Edward takes us out to sea. I watch the water, but my mind is somewhere else completely. It is focused on what I want to say to my husband. Our trip so far has been a silent one, and I wonder if he doesn't know what to say to me. His anger is obvious, and I can't tell where it is directed. Is he mad at me for interfering? Is he mad at the men for the situation they put him in? Or is he mad that their deaths are on his hands, as well as mine?

I turn to stare back at him, finding him just as tense as before as he drives the boat farther away from the shore. I wonder if I should try to comfort him, for today has been a difficult one for both of us. I get up from my seat at the bow of the boat and make my way toward him. He looks right through me, and I'm taken aback by his coldness.

"Don't look at me like that Bella," he tells me without a look in my direction, "You have no idea what you have started."

I stare at him for a moment, too shocked for words. He would be dead if I hadn't gone to help him. Maybe the idea of being rescued by his little wife is just too much for him to handle.

"Edward you would have been dead if it were not for me! Caius had a gun to your head! What was I supposed to do? To sit by and idly watch?"

Edward keeps a straight face and finally looks at me, "I had it under control," he tells me again.

"Stop lying to me! I had to do what I had to do! I had to save you Edward!" I ramble, unable to control myself. It isn't long before I'm a teary-eyed mess. _I did what I had to do...didn't I?_

Edward's face softens and he pulls me into his arms. I cry against the warm skin of his neck, needing to feel his body against mine. He holds me until my cries cease, and finally he pulls back to kiss my forehead.

"Go get yourself cleaned up. I'll take care of this, go on and take care of yourself."

I don't know if I'm ready to leave his side, but I also know that I won't be able to watch what he has to do next. Even though I watched the men die and took part in their deaths, I can't watch their bodies being thrown into the water, knowing they will never surface again.

"Come on, Bella. Go run a bath for yourself."

I leave him on the deck, and follow his advice. I strip out of my clothes and run the water until it is nice and warm. The clear water turns pink as soon as I lower myself into it. I can barely breathe as I begin to scrub my skin with a washcloth, trying to wash away the dried blood that clings to me. I scrub until the blood is gone and then I continue until my ivory skin is raw and irritated. It's a compulsion I can't seem to stop, but I feel so _dirty._ Tears fall from my eyes and into the murky crimson bath water.

"Sweetheart?"

With blurry vision, I see Edward rush toward me. He picks me up from the dirty water and into his arms. He grabs the cotton nightgown he had given me earlier, and carries me to the bed. I close my eyes and try to gain some sort of control over myself as Edward towels me down and dresses me. He joins me on the bed and wraps me in his arms.

"I know how hard this is for you," he says as he rubs my back, "It was hard for me at first as well. I was lucky to have my father there at the time."

"Edward," I begin with a shaky voice, "what on earth do you do? I thought you said you had a security firm at one time."

"I do," he shrugs his shoulders, "Bella, I don't know how much I can tell you. You're so young...so innocent. Your innocence is what had me taken with you from the moment I saw you. It was utterly disarming. You were unlike anyone I had ever met...you were good and I don't want to ruin you."

I feel tears trail down my cheeks. "You already have, Edward."

I feel his body tense around mine. "Don't say that, Bella."

"Why?" I ask in a monotone voice. "It's true, isn't it? I'm no longer the innocent girl you met last year."

"You are Bella, you are the same girl I married. Like you said before, you acted in self-defense."

I look at him for a moment, allowing the face of the man I love soothe me. "The things I would do for you..." I trail off, unable to say my thoughts aloud. "The things I would do for you Edward, they frighten me. When I saw him, holding a gun to your head, I wanted him dead. I was happy to shoot him because it meant that you would be safe. I would do anything for you."

Edward kisses my forehead and says solemnly, "I would do the same for you Bella. Without a second thought. I just wished that it didn't have to come to this."

"Wouldn't it have had to eventually? If this is the sort of life you lead, did you really think you could keep it from me?"

"I never intended on to keep it from you," he tells me, "I just didn't imagine divulging such information on our honeymoon. I wanted to spend some time with my new wife without having to think about all the baggage I have waiting for me at home."

I want to believe that he had planned on telling me some time, and I can understand his reasoning behind not telling me now. Would I have really wanted to hear it?

"So, you're a criminal?" I ask, unsure of how I feel about the words as they leave my mouth. _My husband is a criminal? How could I have missed this?_

Edward gives me a dark look and says nothing. I gaze at him, looking for the truth in his eyes. Suddenly, everything from the past year falls into place and makes perfect sense. His dinners that appeared to be business meetings with mysterious strangers, the men who loomed around him that looked just as lethal as they did attractive, and the time he spent away from Chicago to 'take care of things'.

"You're in the mafia." It isn't a question, and by the look on his face I know I'm right.

"I was born into a very powerful family, Bella," he says as if it explains everything. "My father brought me into his business as soon as I turned sixteen. I've never had a normal life."

My heart goes out to him, knowing that he never had a chance to have a childhood is difficult to deal with. Even after the loss of my father, I still had many happy years. I wish I could say the same for my husband. I want to give him the happiness that he has gone so long without.

"Don't feel sorry for me beautiful," he smirks at me, his eyes softening. "I think everyone grows to hate the career they are in. At least this one allows me to provide for you in a way no normal job could."

"Are you really unhappy Edward?"

He looks at me for a long moment, playing with my hair as he says, "Not anymore."

 **A/N: Awe, a bit of cutest at the end. Thoughts?**


	26. Chapter 25: Letting Go

**Thanks Sherry and Paige for being so wonderful and the best betas a girl could ask for!**

 **BPOV:**

We lay in bed together as our boat is anchored at sea. My mind is still reeling from the realization that my husband was not who I thought he was. Truly, I had been very naive and now my eyes are finally opened. My mind is filled with visions regarding Edward's grisly past. My imagination has always been an overactive one, and now is no different. My mind conjures up horribly, frightening images regarding Edward's life in organized crime.

He lays silently beside me, watching me as if he were trying to read my mind. I'm sure he is curious about what I am thinking. How could he not be after so much has been revealed? I have so many questions, but many are ones that I'm not sure I want the answers to. I know the full truth will cause me to see Edward differently, and I'm frightened by that fact.

"How old were you when you first killed someone?" I ask, unable to meet his eye.

Edward is silent, playing with my hair before he finally answers me. "Not much younger than you are now. I was sixteen years old."

"Did you know the man?"

"He was one of my uncles," he says matter-of-factly.

My eyes finally shoot up to meet his, I expect to see trauma, hurt, or even anger in his eyes. Instead, I see nothing floating in their depths. Edward looks perfectly at peace with the fact that he had murdered a family member.

"Did he do something wrong?" I hesitantly ask.

Edward snorts at my inquiry and says, "Of course he did something wrong. He betrayed my father and went behind our back to the police. He couldn't live after that."

I nod as if I understand, but I honestly can't begin to. I couldn't imagine having to kill a family member. I'm sure Edward was greatly influenced by his father, possibly even brainwashed by the man. The idea breaks my heart.

"What more do you want to know?"

After the night we'd had, I don't know if I can handle hearing anything else. I just want the comfort his body can provide me. I want a reminder that I am still alive, that I'm still okay. Edward senses my change of mood and confusion crosses his handsome features.

"Not tonight," I say with a shake of my head, "I just want to feel you Edward."

Call me young, call me foolish, but all I want is my husband at this moment. I want a way to forget everything else. Even if it's only for a little while. Edward looks exhausted, but agrees to my request and helps me out of my nightgown.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"After the night we've had, I just want to feel you," I utter before his lips crash against mine.

His hand is between my legs, playing with my drenched pussy while his mouth is attacking my neck with kisses. My toes curl and my eyes roll back in my head due to his ministrations. His fingers feel incredible, and my core clenches around him.

"There's my sweet girl," he moans against my cheek as he rubs my clit.

"Please," I whine, feeling like a hussy as I writhe against him. "I need to feel you."

I hear him undo his pants and he is between my legs in an instant. He doesn't bother undressing before he is inside me in one painfully, delicious thrust. He doesn't pause for me to adjust this time, instead begins an unforgiving pace. He has never been this rough before, and I relish every second of it. He is completely free as he fucks me just the way he wants to. He moans against my neck, bucking his hips quickly against mine, and grabs at my breasts until he leaves marks.

I cry out, but not from pain. Being with Edward like this is complete and utter ecstasy. He grabs my bottom and lifts me off the bed, holding my hips in the air and continues thrusting. I scream out again, and I'm thankful we're in the middle of the ocean where no one can hear the things he is doing to me.

"There's my good girl," he moans, his eyes glued to my breasts as they bounce around with every thrust.

"I'm your good girl Edward," I moan as I feel my orgasm approaching, "Only yours."

"Fuck, Bella," he moans, before picking up his pace.

I can tell he is close to reaching his orgasm as well. He is so beautiful like this and more relaxed than he is doing any other activity. Sex is apparently where he is in his element and I thank God that I am here to reap the benefits. He plays with my nipples until I feel my walls clench around him. I feel my entire body relax as my core clenches around his shaft. Edward drops my hips and pulls out, giving me a wicked smile as he pumps himself. I watch him, enjoying the way his hand looks wrapped around his thick cock.

Edward's eyes stay locked on my body as his entire body stiffens. Thick streams of cum shoot out onto my belly and the bottom of my breasts, coating me in a creamy warm layer. I'm too shocked to move and trail my fingers over the cum that covers me. I feel as if he has marked me and I'm surprised with how much I love it.

"Let me get you cleaned up, sweetheart," he says, before sliding off the bed and going to the bathroom to retrieve a towel.

I feel so dirty, being the only naked one in the room. I can't believe he lost control like that. I loved every single second of it. I want to keep my mind pleasantly occupied, so I don't have to think of the reality that surrounds us.

"We should be heading back soon," Edward says as he wipes away his ejaculate with a towel.

"Can't we stay here tonight? I love being on the water," I practically beg, I don't want to go back and face that beach again.

"I wish we could, sweetheart," he says with sincerity. "With how I left things, we need to leave the city tonight."

"What do you mean?" I question. _I thought he cleaned up our mess._

The look in his eyes tells me that I will know the truth soon enough.

 **A/N: I got the funniest guest review on this story about me having "daddy** **issues** **"...since this is an olderward story should I take that as a compliment? Haha!**

 **Review! Please? :p**


	27. Chapter 26: The Return

**Hey everyone. This will be the last chapter I'll be posting for a little bit. I had a death in the family and I have to leave town for a bit and take some time to deal with that. I've also had a few particularly vile guest reviewers lately, that have only made things a lot worse for me. It's just hard to read stuff like that when your going through a particularly rough time as it is. Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me and I promise to be back soon. I have the next few chapters already written pretty much, so I promise to have some sort of update for you guys.**

 **Thanks to my amazing betas Sherry and Paige. They clean up my mistakes and help make this story what it is. I appreciate you both so much and I couldn't do this without you. Please keep Sherry in your thoughts and prayers tonight. She hasn't been feeling well today.**

 **BPOV:**

Chicago had never felt like home, but upon our return it has felt more foreign than ever. Since our honeymoon came to an end, I've felt so completely numb. I feel as if I was walking through life, going through the motions without really experiencing it. So many things I can't unsee, constantly flood my brain, making it difficult to focus on much else.

The last few hours of our honeymoon had been unforgettable, but not in the way in which honeymoons usually are. When we made it back to shore, I finally understood what Edward had been so worried about. Upon my horror, he told me that he had wanted to leave a message for anyone else who was thinking about doing something similar to us. Due to my nausea, I could barely comprehend his reasoning. All I could see was a head that was now perched on a tall and bloodied piece of driftwood, propped up so that it would be visible to anyone who visited the beach. I had to hold it together, remaining silent for the rest of our trip in fear that I would fall to pieces if I spoke.

Edward knows something is wrong, I know that he senses my distress, but he doesn't press me to talk about it. Instead, he holds me in his arms and gives me his body for comfort. During my release, I feel alive, but once it is finished I come drifting back to reality. A reality that I am still so unsure of.

Mother has been frequently calling since our return. Like clockwork, she telephones every afternoon to invite Edward and I to lunch. I've not felt up to talking with her, and Edward has answered each one of her calls. I listen in, too curious to avoid doing so, and each call is short, with my husband being apologetic on my behalf. For the first week, I didn't leave Edward's house. _Our_ house, I have to keep reminding myself. Edward had worried for me and he hated any instance where he had to leave me alone. His housekeeper grew used to my moping, and didn't press me on the issue.

Today has been the first time since our return that I wanted to go outside. I woke up early to an empty bed and decided that I wouldn't spend the day moping around the house. It will feel good to get dolled up and go out today It will be a nice change of pace from the last few monotonous weeks.

Sinking into a hot bath, with water so scalding my chest constricts, I find that I can finally breathe. Enjoying the way the water causes my skin to tingle from its heat, I rest my head against the tub and allow myself a moment of relaxation. I could stay like this for hours, but as the water begins to cool down to room temperature and my skin begins to prune, I know I can't stay in the bath much longer. With a washcloth in hand, I begin to scrub my skin. I whistle a tune that has been stuck in my head and gently rub my skin until it feels clean.

As I whistle, I notice the water turning pink, starting at my feet and moving quickly up my body. My whistling ceases and tears prick my eyes as I look away from the colored water to my legs, which are covered in blood. A scream escapes my lips and I attack my legs with the cloth, trying to get the blood off of my skin. My sobs become debilitating and I barely notice the sound of the bathroom door opening and the melody of dress shoes against the tiled bathroom floor.

"Bella?" Edward questions, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me until I look at him. "Bella, what the hell are you doing, baby?"

His eyes are wide with fear and suddenly, I'm confused. I drop the washcloth that is balled up in my hand and look at my legs, which are bright red and irritated. The water is cold and clear, without a drop of blood in sight.

"Let's get you out of the tub, sweet girl," Edward suggests as he reaches down in the water to pull the plug. "Let me take care of you."

Edward kisses my forehead and pulls me from the water, grabbing a cotton robe before taking me to our bed. My body is shaking in his arms, but I find that the heat of his body is calming me down. Edward pulls back the covers of our bed and slides underneath with me safely in his arms. He rocks me, like one would a small child, and whispers words of apologies in my ears. Finally, when I have no more tears left, Edward feels comfortable with asking me what happened.

"I saw the blood," I whisper, "It was like that night was happening all over again."

He looks grim, but nods in understanding.

"Was it like that for you? After the first time you killed?"

Edward is silent for a moment, and I sense that I have struck a chord in him. I murdered a stranger, while he killed someone in his family, someone he must have grown-up with and known very well.

"I struggled with it for a long time."

"But...not anymore?" I ask, praying that this won't haunt me forever.

"I'm not going to lie to you sweetheart. Something like this will stick with you. But, the pain does diminish as the years go by. I no longer have nightmares."

"You had nightmares?" I ask, finding it hard to believe that Edward has ever been afraid of anything.

"I did, but you needn't worry about that, my sweet girl. You have me here to hold you."

I grin at his words, and allow myself to snuggle up to his side a little bit longer. It doesn't take long for me to grow restless and despite the trauma filled morning I have endured, I still want to go out. Mother will insist upon lunch until we finally cave, and I know sooner is better than later when it comes to her needs being met. When I tell Edward my plan, he seems shocked that I want to go out at all.

"Bella, are you sure you want to visit your mother? I know how she makes you feel. Are you sure you want to endure that after this morning?"

I appreciate his concern, but I know I will have to face her at some point. I am growing weary of this large house and I need to be around a familiar face other than my husband.

"She's my mother, Edward. I haven't seen her since we got married."

I know my husband isn't a fan of my mother, but I also know that he likes to make me happy. Even if that means seeing a woman he is less than fond of. He eventually agrees, and allows me to get dressed on my own. As I style my hair and apply a light amount of makeup to my face, I feel like my old self again. I even wear one of my favorite polka dot dresses that I used to wear frequently before I got married. It doesn't feel as becoming anymore, and it makes me look rather young, but I pay it no mind and enjoy the comfort an old dress can provide.

Edward seems to approve of my appearance, and kisses me as soon as he sees me. "There's my sweet girl, I'm glad she's back," he smiles at me, before placing a tender kiss on my forehead.

Edward looks handsome, in a slightly different suit than he was wearing this morning. Every time I look at him, I'm shocked that he would want to be with me. _Someone as handsome as him could have any woman he wanted._ I am unabashed as I stare at him the entire drive to my mother's. I love the way the sunlight plays with his features, it makes him look so much younger.

When we finally do pull up to my mother's house, I instantly regret it. I realize I would have preferred spending the day in the city with my husband. It would have been nice to parade around the busy streets with Edward's hand in mine and his ring on my finger. Instead, I will spend the day with my mother, listening to stories of all that I have missed while on my honeymoon.

"Maybe we can get dinner in the city tonight?" I ask, wanting something to look forward to during this visit.

"Of course, beautiful. That will give me something to look forward to," he teases, as if he had read my mind.

Mother jumps on me as soon as she opens the front door. Crying about how she missed her little girl. As soon as she pulls back, she gives my body a once-over before frowning.

"Oh dear, you did put on some weight," she says with a shake of her head. "Don't worry sweetheart, it's a common thing among married women. Don't want to feel too comfortable," she teases before turning toward my husband. "I'm sure your husband doesn't mind it."

I roll my eyes at her, too annoyed to really let her words sting. I always thought her to be one of those people who would pick at someone's flaws to avoid noticing her own. Edward seems a tad miffed as well, but he is cool and collected as always as he gives her a relaxed smile.

"Well, lunch is prepared in the dining room," she says before leading the way. "Bella, I have so much to tell you. So much has happened since you've been away."

I know that we are in for a long story time with my mother. She loves to talk about herself, but I was praying she wouldn't subject Edward to her ramblings. I know that she loves to catch up, but she is so inconsiderate when it comes to conversing with someone. She was lucky to have a quiet daughter with an overactive imagination, who could simply tune her out. Mother discusses her friends, her time climbing the social ladder in the city, and her possible engagement to a wealthy doctor. Even though I am merely half listening, the announcement of a possible engagement to Phil Dwyer is a shock to me. I'm surprised they are still seeing each other. I know that I have not been away long, but usually her "relationship" with men only last a few weeks at the most, and if they do stick around to marry my mother, the track record is not much better.

"Congratulations Mother," I say, truly happy for her. She needs someone around now that I am gone. "Do you think this one will last?"

She gives me a pointed look and says, "Of course it will, Bella. Why wouldn't it?"

I keep my mouth shut and shrug my shoulders. She turns her sights to my husband and begins questioning him about married life. I excuse myself to the bathroom, needing a break from my mother. After a week without her, it's hard to come back and remain complacent in her presence.

After a few minutes of sprucing up in the bathroom, I feel more at ease and decide to return. I can hear my mother's voice as I walk down the hallway and I suddenly feel bad, knowing that I have left Edward to fend for himself. I take one step into the dining room and stop in my tracks. My mother has her hand on my husband's thigh and is leaning in as she speaks with him, giving him a full view of her chest.

 _How could she? How could a mother do this?_ Thankful that they didn't notice me, I pull back and hide behind the other side of the dining room wall, intent on listening to their conversation.

"My daughter is very young, and I know you must be used to women with more experience," I listen to my mother flirt. "I just wanted you to know that I'm available. You're a very attractive man, and I don't know why we can't have our fun as well. I know that you've probably had sex with her by now, and I can understand that, but if you ever want something... _more_ you can come to me."

"Mrs. Swan, I think I'm fine in that department," Edward responds, his tone clipped and angry. "Your daughter is more than I could ever need."

I can imagine her right now, shrugging her shoulders and passing her words off like a joke, as she so frequently does. I'm outraged, never have I been so upset. How dare she try to seduce my husband, and with me in the house no less.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." I can tell that she is offended by her tone. "It's a pity to have to sit back and let my daughter have all the fun."

Before Edward can respond, I compose myself and walk into the dining room, making sure that my presence is known. Mother takes her hand off of Edward's thigh, but I swear that she waited until after I had seen it. Edward looks cooly pissed and I'm sure I look white as a ghost despite my efforts to look confident.

When I'm about to take a seat, Edward rises from his and takes my hand. "My wife and I have plans in the city. We have to get going."

"It was nice seeing you again mother," I say, my tone filled with venom.

She gives me a small smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She doesn't look the least bit embarrassed though, and knowing that makes me want to cry. I'm her daughter, the only child she has, why would she want to hurt me?


	28. Chapter 27: Father Figures

**I'm back with a new update! I just want to take a moment and say a big thank you to everyone who sent me such wonderful messages this past week. I've appreciated every one of your kind reviews, PMs, and emails. Your support means the absolute world to me and while I didn't have time to respond to all of you...I just wanted to say that each and every one of you has really touched my heart.**

 **A huge thanks to Sherry and Paige for editing and pre-reading for me! They are absolutely incredible and I couldn't do this without them!**

 **If you have any concerns about this story...feel free to PM me or email me about them :). Doing it in a guest review is tactless.**

 **BPOV:**

With livid tears blurring my vision, I walk toward our automobile with a heavy heart. I always knew my mother to be an immature and unreliable person, but I never knew her to be capable of something like this. She had set her sight on every man we would come across, but I had hoped that she would know my husband was off limits. She has crossed a line today, and I won't be able to ignore the complications which her narcissistic personality cause any longer. My mother has never felt like a nuisance to me until now.

Edward follows behind me, but is smart not to make a sound. I am livid with him as well. I can't believe he let her put her hand on him. She had a hand on his thigh and he made no attempt to move it. The fact that he denied her advances only softens the blow just enough for me not to scream at them both.

I throw myself into the passenger seat and yank the door shut. Edward slides into the driver's seat and turns on the car. We sit in an uncomfortable silence as the truth of what just happened looms over us. I'm angry at my husband, but toward my mother I feel pain and animosity.

"Bella…," he begins, but I cut him off. I'm too livid to listen to him.

"What the hell was she saying to you!" I burst. My breathing is erratic and I feel faint at the thought of any physical contact between my mother and my husband.

He looks at me as if he doesn't know what to say. He assesses me for a moment, trying to decipher how much I saw of them together, before finally answering me.

"Your mother came onto me," he says in a cold voice before pulling the car out onto the street.

Although I saw it with my own eyes, I don't want to believe it. "You didn't do anything to provoke it?"

Edward shoots me a look, that chills me to the bone. "Of course not! If I was interested in your mother, why would I have married you?"

I shake my head, too upset to see reason.

"You're under our protection as my wife. If I only cared about your welfare and if I were attracted to your mother, I could have married her instead of you. You still would have been protected, but as my step-daughter."

"Did you consider that?" I ask, finally calming down.

"No," he scoffs, seeming to be offended that I had even asked such a question. "I was too attracted to her daughter."

 _Well, now I'm really calming down._

"Why did you allow her to touch you then?" I just have to ask.

He gives me a dubious look and says, "Well Bella, I didn't think you would appreciate me shoving your mother around."

I laugh at his remark and relax against the passenger seat.

"If you married my mother I would have had to call you 'daddy'," I tease him, feeling playful now that my anger has subsided.

Edward smiles, easing up as well. "You can call me 'daddy' whenever you feel inclined, baby," he says with a wolfish grin.

The elephant in the room is forgotten, and it is just us once again. Teasing him is always a pleasant diversion, but I know I will have to confront my mother about what happened. She has wronged me before, but never like this. Today, I only want to forget.

"Well _daddy_ , why don't you take me home and show me just how attracted you are to me," I tease him.

He rewards me with a roguish grin before turning the car around.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

My libido has been tumultuous since our return. I fell in love with sex as soon as I lost my virginity and my sexual appetite has grown ten times since then. The last few times we have been together it's been all about comfort. I wanted to find peace in his body after feeling lost and distressed. However, today my desires are fueled only by a passionate need to claim him. I want to make it perfectly clear to him that he is mine. He needs to know that he belongs to me.

What my mother did was out of line, but I will never know how many other women could proposition him when I'm not there. He needs to know who his body belongs to and I want him to know that with my body, he will want for nothing. I will give him every part of me, and he will give me every part of him. So I can possess him as he possesses me.

"Are you going to take me to bed daddy?"

I know he is, but I will take the chance to call him my 'daddy' every chance I get. I can tell Edward likes it, by how roughly he touches me, grabbing at every bit of exposed flesh he can until he finally rips my dress down the middle. I only have a moment to be shocked, before Edward hoists me into his arms and runs up the stairs to our room.

My breasts are bare and my dress is practically falling off by the time he reaches the top step. He watches my breasts jiggle as he walks down the hallway. Unable to resist, he bends down and takes one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking my bud hard until I can feel the sensation between my legs.

"Daddy," I moan, enjoying the sound of his new name falling from my lips. "Please, take me to bed. I need you."

I love the sound of my husband's moans. He always sounds like a wild animal trapped in a cage, just begging to be set free. Whenever he sounds like that, I know he will give my body exactly what it has been pleading for. Edward tosses me on the bed and rips off my dress in a single pull. I'm naked, except for a pair of ivory underwear. Edward licks his lips before yanking them down my legs and unbuckling his belt.

"Do you need daddy to make love to you, baby?" he asks with a dark smile as he pulls out his erection, which is throbbing and leaking with pre-cum as he pumps it a few slow times in his hand.

I lick my lips and sit up on the bed, wanting nothing more than his stiff penis in my mouth. Edward stops me before I can crawl toward him, and pushes me back down against the soft mattress. With a grin on his handsome face and heat in his emerald eyes, his finishes undressing before joining me on our bed.

His warm skin feels perfect against mine and I want to kiss every inch of it. "Please," I beseech him, "I need you. I need to feel you inside of me."

"Please what?" he questions, with a teasing grin as he reaches down to pinch my nipple.

"Please, daddy," I whisper before he crashes his lips against mine.

He tastes like menthol and licorice. He kisses me until I'm delirious and as I catch my breath, he continues down my neck until he is paying tribute to my breasts. I emit a frustrated moan. He's teasing me and denying me of what I truly want. I reach for his erection, and he grabs my hand, looking up from my breast with a wicked grin.

"If you want your daddy inside of you, you're going to have to be a good girl for me."

I pout, not caring one bit how childish I must look. I want to feel him and I'm tired of being denied. "I'll be your good girl."

He smiles at me and lines his throbbing erection up with my wet core, "Let's see if you can be a good girl for me."

He is inside of me in one harsh thrust and pounds into my core until I am screaming profanities and losing control of my body. He gives it to me just the way I had been begging for him to and I never want him to stop. I can practically feel him in the back of my throat and I know that it will be hard to walk tomorrow. Nonetheless, his pace continues to be unforgiving and when he senses that I am at the edge of my release, he plays with my clit until I come violently around him.

Edward continues his thrusting, searching for a release of his own. I want to watch his handsome face as he orgasms, I want to see that clenched jaw and the vein that throbs on his forehead every time he comes.

Grabbing onto his muscular bottom and feeling bold, I wickedly say, "Please Daddy, I want to feel your come inside of me."

"Fuck," he moans under his breath, before he bucks his hips against me, sending his cock even deeper into my depths.

"Please, Daddy. I've been your good girl. Please, let me watch you come."

With three more pumps and a load roar, I feel my husband's ejaculate fill me up. Our sweat mixes together and our scents become one as he lays his body on top of mine as soon as he is finished. The sound of his breathing relaxes me and I bask in the feeling of his warmth.

"Let me get you cleaned up, sweet girl," he says as he picks me up in his arms and carries me toward our bathroom.

After making love once in the bathtub and twice more in our bed, my husband is tired and falling asleep at my side. I wish I could say the same thing. With thoughts from this afternoon still in my head, my mind is once again reeling.

I look at the clock in our room and see that it's just past ten. I then look at my husband, to find him curled up at my side, out like a light. I would give him a kiss, but I don't want to wake him. I can't chance that for what I have planned. I need to confront my mother, while I have the courage to do so. I need to do this alone, and as much as I love my husband, I don't want him to interfere.

I won't allow my mother to do this to me. If she thinks she can have an affair with my husband, or even suggest such a thing, she has another thing coming. As quietly as I can, I slip out of bed, get dressed, and snag my husband's automobile keys before jogging downstairs. Mother's ex-husband taught me to drive before alcohol consumed his life, and I hope that knowledge holds true now that I need it.

I pray my mother is still awake, and ready for what is coming to her.


	29. Chapter 28: Confrontation

**Thanks Sherry and Paige!**

 **BPOV:**

The drive to mother's house was a tumultuous one. My lack of experience behind the steering wheel, the darkness that caused the roads to barely be visible to an untrained eye, as well as my anger which I could barely get under control made for an almost disastrous experience. When I finally do arrive, I can barely contain myself long enough to put my vehicle in park before I burst out of the automobile.

I can see a light on from the kitchen and I know that mother is still awake. Drinking as she usually does when she hasn't gotten her way. The front door is unlocked, something which the old me would reprimand her for, but I'm too angry to care about her welfare. I'm too angry to care about anything anymore.

"Bella?" Mother questions in shock as I burst into the kitchen.

She is in her silk nightgown and robe with a glass of wine in her hand. She stares at me in shock, before finally, a smirk appears on her attractive face. _Does she find this funny? She knows I am hurt and yet she is amused?_

"I came to talk to you."

She controls the amused look on her face and sits up straighter in her seat. "What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

"I saw you. I saw you come onto my husband. How could you Mother? How could you do that to me?" I question, feeling like a lost little girl all of a sudden.

She makes me feel so young and naive, as she sits at the table with one eyebrow arched with indignation. Mother knows me too well and she senses my anger, but instead of being regretful or even worried, she is amused.

"Bella, come on, you're a big girl now. Yet, you're clueless when it comes to men. Do you think that most men are faithful? I'm sure he is quite satisfied with you now, but it won't always be that way. One day he will look for something more...substantial," she finishes with her holier-than-thou voice.

"So, you are saying that he should find that with you?" I question, too furious to see straight.

"If not me, he'll be finding it with someone else," she answers ominously. "How well do you know your husband, Bella?"

"Well enough," I say with a curt shrug of my shoulder, "Why, mother? Do you claim to know him better?"

"I'm not saying that," she responds with a laugh, "But, I do know men, and men are something a young girl like you has no concept of. All men are the same, Bella. Certainly, you don't need your mother to tell you that. They don't exactly think with their brains. Sooner or later he will find someone else. If he hasn't already."

"You think my husband would be unfaithful to me?"

"All men are, Bella. I was merely trying to teach you a lesson. I knew you were watching."

I stare at her in disbelief. Is she honestly trying to play this off as if she had done me a favor? _She was merely trying to educate me when she was attempting to seduce my husband?_ This is just too much. I won't allow her to patronize me anymore. I'm not the same girl I was before I was married.

"Please, Mother. You are not a good actress. I know for a fact that if Edward would have given into your advances, you would have engaged in an affair with him behind my back. I know you too well to think otherwise. You lust after every single man you meet! Whether it be a young waiter, the city's doctor, or even your daughter's husband. Edward is not attracted to you, he is attracted to me. He married me! How can I have a relationship with you, if I feel that you will stab me in the back the first chance you get?"

Mother has a calm mask on her face, but I know that my accusation has angered her. She treats me like a child, and yet she is not mature enough to own up to her actions. The irony soothes my anger for a moment.

"I wouldn't have had an affair with your husband. I am going to be engaged to Dr. Dwyer soon, and he is the only man I could ever need."

Now it is my turn to smirk. _One man being enough for my mother?_ The thought is comical. She has been unfaithful in every relationship she has had.

"Don't lie to me Mother! I didn't come here to have you lie to my face."

"Why did you come then?" she asks, before taking a long drink of her red wine.

"I came to say this." I take a deep breath and allow my new-found confidence to flow through my veins. "Stay the fuck away from my husband. If I even catch a whiff of you around him, our relationship will be over like that," I say with a snap of my fingers. "You're my mother, and I may love you because of that, but I will not allow you to come near my husband. Stay out of my marriage or I will cut all ties with you."

Mother studies me for a moment, before leaning back in her chair with a small smile. "My, oh my. You are different, aren't you? What happened while you were away?"

My mind plays the events of my honeymoon like a film. Losing my virginity, shooting a man for the first time, watching someone die before my very eyes… When I finally return to the present, I find my mother giving me a curious look.

"Nothing," I say with finality. "Remember what I told you."

"Of course, sweetheart," she smirks.

"Don't call me 'sweetheart'."

Mother laughs at my remark and questions, "What should I call you then, darling?"

"Bella, just call me Bella."

"Alright, _Bella,_ " Mother says with a small chuckle. "Gosh, my daughter is all grown up."

For a moment, our relationship feels as if it once did. However, the thoughts of her with my husband come rushing back and I realize that we will never be the same. Mother has already destroyed my trust, and I won't allow her to do any more damage.

My empowerment dissipates on the drive home when I have time to contemplate her words. _"All men are unfaithful."_ I don't want to believe that. I don't want to believe that Edward would ever be capable of doing that. While he hasn't said he loves me, I know he cares for me very much and I know that he is attracted to me. That must mean something. That's more than many married women can say about their relationships.

My sexual appetite is enough to exhaust my husband; therefore, I couldn't imagine him making love to another woman. I may not know much about men, but I know that I keep my husband satisfied. My mother is wrong about him. She's wrong about our relationship as she is most things.

Edward is awake by the time I return. I wonder how long he has been up. With a glass of liquor in hand, he is sitting on the living room couch in the dark. A mirror of how mother was a little while ago, as he takes a sip of his drink and gives me an incredulous stare.

"I needed to talk to my mother," I say, answering his unspoken question.

"In the middle of the night?"

"The night is still young," I say with a coquettish smile before joining him on the couch.

 **A/N: So what are you thinking about this confrontation? Thoughts?**

 **I'm going to be putting a lot of Bella's outfits on my facebook group The Highlander Princess's Clan...so join if you're interested!**


	30. Chapter 29: Interlude

**Thanks to Sherry and Paige for all of your help beta-ing for me! You girls are absolutely amazing!**

 **BPOV:**

As the days passed by, I grow comfortable with my role as a housewife. It's something mother had always dreamed of for me. The thought of her causes my stomach to turn. It's been two weeks since our confrontation, and she hasn't made a single effort to telephone me. A small part of me is hurt by this, but another part, which is much more prominent, is relieved she hasn't reached out. It will take a while for me to get over what has happened, that is, if I ever move past it.

My husband has been out of town on business for the past few days, and I find that I grow very bored without him. I used to appreciate my solitude. I would easily become absorbed in my novels and entertained myself for hours with my many sketch pads. However, now that I have a man in my life and am no longer a virgin, I find it hard to concentrate on anything else. Sex is still so exciting and new, and sex with my husband is all consuming. I've touched myself since he has been away. How could any girl in my position help it? I've spent the past few nights with my face pressed against his pillow and my hand between my legs. Just so I could inhale his scent while I make myself come.

Tonight, is no different. I put on my favorite silk nightgown, pretending that Edward was here to see it. I love the way the silk feels against my skin. It makes me feel so sensual and womanly. When I first bought the garment, I felt like a young girl playing dress up with her mother's clothes. But when I wore it for my husband for the first time, I felt like anything but a little girl.

Lighting a few candles to set the mood, I slip under the covers and move to Edward's side of the bed. There is a faint smell of tobacco, vanilla, and pine; the smell of my husband which comforts me and says that I'm not alone. I almost laugh at how sentimental I am being, but I can't help it. The few days Edward has been away have driven me mad.

 _Edward._ I let out a sigh. Just the thought of his handsome face causes my body and mind to relax. My hand drops from my face, to between my legs, and my eyes close as I begin to fantasize about my husband's trim and muscular, naked body. I pretend my fingers are his, and I picture him warming my body up before he violently takes me. My imagination cannot do reality justice, but it's all that I have at the moment and I make do.

I don't have to imagine long before my orgasm is approaching. I'm close, so incredibly close, and right before my core begins to wildly spasm, the door to the bedroom swings open. I quickly move my hand away from my core and open my eyes, expecting the worst.

Edward is standing in the door frame with an incredulous look on his handsome face. _He wasn't supposed to be back until tomorrow!_ I can feel my entire body blushing, as I cringe with embarrassment. I can't believe Edward walked in on me pleasuring myself.

"What were you doing, sweetheart?" Edward asks with lust in his eyes.

I'm too caught off guard to form words, and I end up staring at him like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar. He loosens his tie, pulls it off and slowly begins unbuttoning his shirt while I merely gape at him. His erection is throbbing in his trousers, begging to be released.

"I was thinking about you," I say honestly, as I pull the covers away from my body.

"I saw that," he comments with a smirk.

A blush colors my cheeks at the thought of him watching me. I don't feel embarrassed for long. It's impossible to think of anything else besides the incredible erection he quickly presents me with, as he slides down his trousers and gives me a moment to admire him while he steps out of his shoes and kicks off his pants. His penis is thick, and bobbing in the air as if it were looking for a home.

I open my legs for him and he joins me on the bed, settling between my soft thighs and positioning his erection at my wet entrance. He doesn't engage in foreplay with me, for he saw me warming myself up moments before, and instead his penis finds its home in one harsh thrust.

He makes love to me as if he hadn't seen me in years, instead of just a few days ago. When he touches me, everything is feels so incredibly new. I couldn't imagine ever growing tired of his body and the magic it can do. His thrusts become erratic and it's not long before we find our release together. Biting, sucking, and thrusting as pleasure washes over us.

When we have finished, Edward holds me in his arms and we lay in comfortable silence. I enjoy this part just as much as the intercourse. I feel so cherished in his arms, so _loved._

"I thought you were coming back tomorrow," I say with a small yawn.

"I thought I would return early, to surprise you."

I smile at him, happy that he missed me just as much as I had missed him. "How was the trip? Was your business successful?"

I always bring up his 'business.' Hoping that one day he will clue me in to what that 'business' is.

"It's handled," he shrugs, unwilling to say more. "Carlisle would like to see you again."

"Is he your boss?" I ask, unable to contain my curiosity a moment longer.

"I suppose you could say that." He smirks at me.

I look into his eyes, searching for answers, and I remain quiet in hopes he would say more. He stares back and his eyes soften.

"What's going on in the beautiful head of yours?"

"I'm just trying to figure stuff out," I say, honestly.

"I wish you wouldn't."

Miffed, I say, "Edward, I'm your wife. We're a team now."

Edward looks at me again, and this time his eyes aren't soft like they were moments before. He looks at me like I'm a child. How can he treat me as his equal one second and be condescending to me the next?

"What you saw during our honeymoon, was just a glimpse of my world. It doesn't always have to be as violent as that night, but it's still not the life for you. I married you to protect you, not to traumatize you."

"I can handle it."

"I know you think you can, Bella. But there are things in this world, you can't erase from your mind. Things you will see, that you will wish you never had. You're so young, Bella. Whether you want to admit it or not. I won't expose you to anything more than I have to."

I nod my head, too tired to fight with him tonight. I drift to sleep wondering how horrific his world could be. _When will Edward let me in?_

 **A/N: I've been writing this story non-stop and I am very excited for the direction this story is headed!**

 **Also, if you haven't already...hop over to facebook and join my group The Highlander Princess's Clan! I love sharing manips inspired by this story and teasers. Also, I'll be having another poll coming up soon, asking what chapter you would like to see in EPOV! You can also friend me at Lizzie Lee so we can chat :).**


	31. Chapter 30: Preparations

**Huge thanks to Sherry and Paige, my beautiful betas!**

 **BPOV:**

"Should I wear anything particular?" I ask my husband, as I stand naked in front of the full-length mirror in our bedroom.

"Are you sure you have to get dressed right now? I think we should play in our bed a while longer."

I roll my eyes at his suggestion. Men never understand how long it takes a woman to get ready. Especially, if the event they are preparing for is of particular importance. Being a man, Edward forgot to mention his boss's, _for lack of a better word_ , party until only a few measly hours ago. I have to make a good impression tonight, and I can scarcely do so without time to get ready.

"Edward, don't you want your wife to look absolutely swell tonight?" I tease him as I begin to position my hair to create the perfect rolls.

"Of course, I do. Although you tend to look great no matter what the occasion," he studies me for a moment, as I do my hair. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Victory rolls," I say with a small smile, "My mother used to wear her hair like this all the time when I was growing up. She thought it made her look younger," I snicker. "Did you know that she once wanted to bleach her fringe? I spent days convincing her not to do it."

The pleasant memory makes me happy for a small moment, and then the realization of what my relationship with her is now comes flooding back to me and I'm annoyed once more.

"So, you want to look like your mother now? I thought you loathed her?"

With a frown on my face, I answer, "No, I suppose not." Dropping the curl and walking toward the bathroom in search of a nice headband.

"To answer your question, no you don't have to wear anything particular. Just wear whatever dress you like the best. You'll look charming no matter what," he says, lightening the mood.

I shoot him a smile and take a seat in front of my vanity and begin to style my hair. He leaves me to my nerves about tonight, and goes to smoke in front of the radio in our living room. I style my curls and place my favorite ivory lace headband on my head. I put extra effort into my appearance tonight. I've never been to a nightclub before, and I want to look my absolute best for the occasion.

I'm not graceful about applying the makeup I have accumulated over the years from various department stores, but I am excited to finally have a reason to use the products. I apply powder until my complexion is flawless and not a single pore is visible, and then I dab rose colored rouge on my cheeks until I look like I'm blushing. I even apply eyeliner, _with a very shaky hand,_ until I emulate the many cover girls I have seen. After a subtle amount of Maybelline mascara and a rose-colored lipstick to match my rouge, I am finished with my look.

Edward returns, smelling strongly of smoke, and leans against the doorframe. He silent as he stares at me, completely unabashed. His gaze travels along the curves of my nude body, before finally settling on my face.

"Wow," he says with a crooked grin. "You look very...different."

"Good different?"

He shrugs. "It's just that you look good without all of that stuff. That doesn't mean you don't look beautiful though."

"Well thanks, sweetheart," I say with an unladylike laugh. "I suppose you don't want to overwhelm me with compliments. You don't want your wife to have too big a head."

He rolls his eyes and chuckles at my sarcasm. "You know you're gorgeous."

"Well, it never hurts to have that knowledge confirmed by my husband," I tease.

Edward steps forward until he is standing right behind me and reaches down to tweak my hard nipple before saying, "You're very beautiful, my amazing wife." His voice is mocking, but his eyes are serious as he stares at my breasts.

"Well thanks, Edward. I didn't mean to put you out."

He smirks at me and adjusts himself through his trousers.

"I have to get dressed," I say as I get up from my vanity stool.

Edward tries to stop me and pulls my body against his.

"Edward, I don't think your boss would want you to be late." I know I'm right. I've seen how anal my husband is about being on time everywhere.

"When you're right, you're right," he chuckles. "I was late meeting him once when I was sixteen and can you guess what he did?"

I shake my head and Edward smiles at me, as if he was remembering something hilarious.

"He asked me to meet him at this diner in the city for lunch and I made sure to show up early that time, not wanting to upset him anymore than I already had. I grabbed a booth and sat there, patiently waiting for him to walk through the door. Minutes ticked by and then hours, and he still hadn't shown up. I ended up sitting in that booth until the restaurant closed...and the next time I saw him, can you guess what he said?"

I shake my head again, this time I'm smiling too.

"He said, 'Don't you ever be fucking late again. I don't wait on anyone.' To this day, I have never been late again."

"That seems cruel," I laugh.

"But effective," he says seriously. "As most cruel things are."

My thoughts shift to that night on the beach, and all my humor vanishes. "Is that why you left that man's head the way you did? To be 'effective'?"

He studies me for a moment, his eyes sharp and his jaw clenched. "I wanted to make a point, and I did. They won't fuck with me again, that's for sure."

I blood drains from my face and I frown at the repulsive idea of someone finding that head.

"What did they do to deserve it? Why were you fighting in the first place?"

"They wanted to break one of our deals and I couldn't allow that."

"If I hadn't shot first...would you have killed them?" I ask, not quite sure I want the answer.

He studies me for a moment, before nodding his head and saying, "Yes. But I would have gone about it differently. I wouldn't have been so messy."

I feel ill.

"I know it sounds harsh now," Edward says as he reaches for my arm to aid my swaying body. "But you don't know the mess a situation like that could make. They knew what they were getting into when they wanted to back out like that. I did them a favor by killing them there. I know many that wouldn't have been so nice about it. At least if I killed them, I would be quick."

My eyes water, but I put on a brave face for him.

"At least sending a message will save a few lives. There won't be another sorry bastard that wants to hurt us again."

"I hope not, I couldn't imagine if anything happened to you."

Edward smirks at the thought. "Nothing will happen to me Bella, I won't allow that."

"You're not invincible you know?"

"But I am smart. That means a lot in this business."

"Well I'm smart too," I say with confidence, "and I would never allow anything to happen to you."

I would do anything to protect him, even if that meant hurting others in the process. I know he would do the same for me. _For reasons, we both have yet to say out loud._

 **A/N: Thoughts? Until next time** **.**


	32. Chapter 31: Chez Paree

**So here is another chapter for today…because why the hell not?**

 **Giant thank you to my beautiful betas Sherry and Paige! As well as a Giant thank you to everyone who is following, favoriting, reviewing, or just reading this story! You guys are absolutely incredible and fuel my writing addiction!**

 **BPOV:**

In an A-line blue organza dress, I feel like a woman. The jeweled dress has been hanging in my closet for far too long, and I'm thrilled to bring it out. It accentuates every curve and showcases my breasts, causing me to feel like a Hollywood goddess. Edward's jaw dropped when he saw me slip it on. I can't blame the man, I do look just as incredible as I feel. One thing I love about fashion, is the confidence a wonderful outfit can provide. The right dress is almost like a mask you can hide behind when you need it. And when it is not a mask, it is a way to accentuate the beauty you have. Tonight, I need the boost of confidence it can provide me with, as well as a mask for my true feelings. Just in case I need to play it cool like my husband.

The city streets are congested like usual, but luckily Chez Paree Nightclub is not painfully far. I see the nightclub from a mile away, with its bright marquee. Edward informs me that there is usually a line of people outside waiting to get in. However, tonight is different because tonight is Carlisle's private party. As we pull up, I watch as various couples are turned away at the door. I'm thrilled that my first experience at a nightclub is so exclusive. Edward parks and hands his keys to an attendee before crossing in front of the car to open my passenger door. With Edward's hand in mine and with a bright smile on my face, we pass a line of people and make our way through the entrance.

The club is captivating and beyond anything I had imagined. It's huge, with rows of tables, high ceilings, and a large stage against the farthest wall from the entrance, where a band is playing. The lights are dim and there are candles on each table. People cover every square foot and loud swing music fills the room. Edward pulls me through the crowd as I take in the scenery. There are so many people here that I don't recognize; not a single face looks remotely familiar. When we reach the table closest to the stage, there is finally one face I recognize. Carlisle looks rather unhappy for a man who is in the middle of a giant party where he is the guest of honor. Next to him is a glamorous, but cold looking woman. She is the picture of elegance in her gold silk dress and she stares at Edward and I with an unreadable expression.

Carlisle shoots the couple next to him a look and they quickly get up and take their drinks before walking off. Edward pulls me forward and we take the couple's vacated seats. Edward snaps his fingers at a waiter, who quickly comes over to us to take our drink orders. I'm thankful that my husband always orders for me. I'm lost when it comes to liquor.

"It's nice to see you again, Isabella," Carlisle says politely before falling into a quiet conversation with my husband.

I can't hear them over the sound of the band and take to sipping on my drink after my attempts at eavesdropping fail. It doesn't take long for me to grow bored, a feeling I never thought I would experience tonight, and I find it hard to stay in my seat any longer. I take a look around the table to see if any other women feel just as dull as I do and I find that they all look too... medicated to have a single emotion on their made-up faces.

"Edward?" I say with a tug of my husband's sleeve.

He takes a moment to finish up with Carlisle before turning to me. He gives me an incredulous look, as if to say _"why are you interrupting me?"_ His gaze softens when he sees how bored I look. I feel like a little girl asking her father if she can go play, but I don't care. I don't want to sit at this table surrounded by blank faces any longer.

"Can I get up and check out the band?" I ask, hopefully.

Edward looks around the room, as if searching for a particular face in the crowd, before nodding and saying, "That's fine, sweetheart. Just don't venture off too far okay. I don't want have to come searching for you."

"You won't have to," I insist with a smile, "I won't go too far."

I give him a quick peak on the lips, taking him by surprise in front of his boss, before grabbing my drink and leaving the table. I'm relieved to be gone. I hate being ignored, even though I know my husband doesn't mean to. I squeeze my way through the crowd of people that surround the stage, until I am front and center.

The band is swinging and the front man is almost as dreamy as my husband. There are girls that are practically naked, dressed in feathers and lace, that dance in unison with the music. I've never seen anything like it. I'm so transfixed by the performance before me, I barely notice someone grabbing my arm. They tug on it, and I jump. I turn around and almost hit the offender.

"Bella!" my friend screams before pulling me into an embrace.

"Alice?" I can't believe she is standing in front of me. I haven't seen her around the city in such a long time and she has never been around the telephone to answer my calls, and here she is in the flesh! I'm so happy to see her and thankful that I have a friend with me tonight.

"Bella! I can't believe you're here! I wasn't sure that Edward would let you come," she says with her arms still around me. "I'm glad to see you here though, I was growing so bored."

"Me too," I giggle, "I couldn't sit around watching Edward and Carlisle talk, with no part in their discussion, for a moment longer."

"They tend to do that," Alice snorts, before grabbing ahold of my hand and pulling me toward the bar. "Let me get you another drink, I want to get blitzed tonight!"

I am hesitant for a moment, wondering what Edward would think if he found me loaded. On the other hand, one or two mixed drinks couldn't hurt and I don't want to let my friend down.

"Just one," I tell her finally.

From the look on Alice's face, I can tell that she doesn't take me seriously.

Not one bit.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Four drinks later, and I am utterly blitzed. Alice holds her liquor much better than I do, for she must be used to this and I have limited experience with having more than one drink. Our conversation drifted from her small disappearance from my life, to the shopping she had done while out of town on an excursion with her mother, until we finally fall on the topic of my husband.

"When I heard the news, I was incredibly shocked!"

Of course, she would have been. I never really talked about Edward, _at least I hadn't talked about him on purpose,_ and I had spent so many nights with her at parties where she would see me with countless boys.

"My mother insisted that he had gotten hitched and showed me an announcement in the paper. I was surprised, but it's not as if I can't see the draw you have for men," she teases me, taking another drink of her gin and tonic.

"What do you mean?" I drunkenly giggle.

"Why a beautiful, intelligent, and stacked girl like yourself? What man wouldn't want to marry you?"

I look down at my breasts and snort in the most unladylike manner. "What do you think had the biggest draw," I giggle and slur my words, "My beauty, intelligence, or my breasts?"

She gives me a look as if she were thinking quite hard, before smiling and stating, "Your breasts."

I laugh so hard, I practically fall from the bar stool. When our joking dies down, I look across the room at my husband, who is still in a deep conversation with Carlisle.

"What is their relationship," I slur, sloppily pointing toward my husband and Carlisle.

Alice smiles at me, quite drunk herself. Although she is more composed, she is just as loaded as I am.

"I shouldn't say," she laughs, swaying in her seat.

"Alice, please. You're my friend and God knows my husband will never tell me. He always says he wants to 'protect me.' But I'm a big girl and I don't need protection."

In my drunken haze, I'm surprised I got my little speech out. Alice considers my words for a moment, before giving me an understanding nod.

"You can't mention this at all, Bella. He will have a cow if he finds out you got this information from me…"

I nod my head, and finally say, "Out with it, Alice."

"Your husband is the underboss, the _capo bastone_. If Carlisle dies, he will get everything," Alice tells me with a huge, loaded grin.

"What does he get?" I asked, completely confused.

"Well, I'm sure you know by now. I'm sure your husband has told you."

I shake my head, and before I can ask more, Edward is at my side.

"Alice, what the hell are you doing?"

His voice is hushed and filled with venom. I'm white as a ghost beneath my layers of makeup. I can't decipher what he is upset about. Did he overhear our conversation or is he mad at me for drinking with my friend?

"We only had a few drinks, Ed," Alice assures him with an inebriated grin.

"Come on, Bella," Edward says as he grabs my arm and gently pulls me from the bar stool. "It's time to go."

"Edward," I whine like a child. "I want to spend time with my friend."

Edward glares at me and I immediately shut up. "I'll see you later, Alice," I say solemnly before allowing Edward to pull me away.

"I thought you would only be gone for a little while?"

"I got caught up with my friend. Besides, you were busy with your boss."

We pass by a man who is very familiar. I don't remember where I have seen him, in my drunken haze, but a bad feeling spreads through me like a wildfire. Edward pulls me along, and I lose the man's face in the crowd.

"I'm sorry about that," Edward apologizes as soon as we are outside the club. "We had business to discuss and I didn't know he would do it at his own party."

Hearing Edward talk about 'business' is strange now that I know his role in all of this. I don't know much about it, but it sounds like he has an important title. _Heir to everything!_ I feel like I'm looking at a stranger. I knew he was involved in a crime family, but I had no idea how deep his involvement was.

I'm too inebriated to think and I want nothing more than to go home and be tucked into bed. I will search for answers tomorrow. Tonight, I want to enjoy a night of blissful ignorance with my husband while that is still an option for me.

 **A/N: Should I do an EPOV of this chapter…hmm, I think so! I'm going to be posting some photos of Bella's dress, the nightclub, etc. on my facebook group The Highlander Princess's Clan…so go check it out.**


	33. Chapter 32: Woman from the Past

**It makes me so nervous posting a chapter after this long. Hopefully, this doesn't disappoint!**

 **Thanks Sherry and Paige for being such amazing betas!**

 **BPOV:**

My brain feels fuzzy and my body is lethargic as I feel the alcohol course through my body, causing me to feel like a brave woman and not the little naive girl I once was. _The little, naive girl I see in the mirror time and again._

My body tenses as I feel the unforgiving chill from the crisp air of the Chicago night as it hits my exposed skin. Edward's hand firmly clasped around mine, as he pulls me down the busy sidewalk, away from the nightclub. The garish billboard lights are blinding, as I look around trying my best to make sense of where we're going.

Suddenly, I feel like I've been thrown into one of my favorite novels. I'm the helpless, yet determined heroine who's just stumbled across a horrible truth. My drunk mind causes me to begin to imagine myself somewhere else. I go from the streets of Chicago to a Daphne du Maurier novel; I feel like the nameless young girl who fell for a rich man, only to be constantly tormented by a woman who should've been no more than a ghost. Perhaps I'm being rather silly. Can I truly compare my torment to that of a beloved fictional character? _Yes!_ My mind screams. _Your husband withheld information from you. There's so much about his life you know nothing about._

This stings far worse than anything else. I thought after everything we've been through together, he would feel comfortable enough to tell me the truth. I'm sure he believes he's protecting me, but we're equals now. I have seen violence, suffering, and death, and I have yet to crumble. I have been faced with the absolute worst life has to offer, and I have managed to be a fitting partner for him despite it all.

"You're very quiet," I slur as he drags me to a local diner. It's more of an accusation, rather than an observation, and I'm sure Edward can hear that in my tone.

"You're very drunk," he replies, sounding quite miffed for a man I'm upset with. "You certainly didn't ask me before drinking like that."

"Who are you? My father?" I ask, knowing how immature it sounds as it escapes through my lips.

I sound foolish and petulant, but I'm too drunk, tired, and upset to care. Edward turns to me, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and cursing the people who clumsily run into us. His eyes are cold, but in their depths I see a hint of concern for me.

"I'm not your father, but perhaps that's just what you need." He spits out, pulling me close so my head rests against his shoulder. "Let's get you some coffee and food in your system. I don't need a belligerent wife on my hands."

"You're lucky I'm your wife at all," I say somewhat spitefully as he pulls me along the sidewalk.

Edward smirks at this, a reaction I didn't expect. Is my anger amusing him? _How arrogant can my husband be?_

"You love me," he says, smugly. "Don't pretend like you do not."

Without pausing to see my reaction to his statement, he continues to pull me down the street until we reach a diner that is opened at this late hour. The joint is buzzing with people and age is no matter, there are people younger than me, to some patrons who are at least twice my age. Edward walks by a few groups of kids waiting for a table, and with great authority, he takes a booth in the far corner of the restaurant that's just been wiped clean. I can hear the teens complaining from our booth, but a single look from my husband causes them to instantly shut up.

The waitress comes, and before the girl can open her mouth, Edward cuts her off. "My wife will have a coffee and a BLT. I'll have the same." He practically shoos her away, causing her to walk toward the kitchen with a heavy blush and a look of shock.

"So," I begin, sounding much more confident than I feel, "is there something you wish to tell me?"

His eyebrows rose at my question and he straightens up in his seat, appraising me as if he was deciding what to say. Should I have brought this rather… dicey situation up like this? I can't tell. However, when _is_ the right time to question one's husband about being in the mafia? It's not a normal conversation topic, and a marriage like this one wasn't exactly something my mom and Home Ec courses prepared me for. I'm not completely daft, I knew my husband was up to something, but being the Underboss in the mafia? My imagination might be overactive, but it is not _that_ good. I've heard whisperings about the mob, but I had always believed the stories to be just that- stories. I thought it was some terrible rumor someone made up. I wonder if Edward was aware of my naivety when he married me.

"Not particularly," He says casually as the waitress comes back with two hot cups of coffee and sets them down carefully in front of us, before quickly walking away. He sees me frown and his face tenses to the point where he almost looks contrite. "What did Alice say to you?" He asks, but judging by his demeanor he already knows the answer.

 _To tell him or not to tell him? That is the question._ I settle on the former and take a deep breath before the I carefully state, "She told me about your relationship with Carlisle. Well, your business relationship with him, or whatever you like to call it," I stutter out, hoping I didn't make an utter fool of myself.

"I see," he answers crisply, "and what did my dear cousin tell you?"

"Well, she didn't get to say much. You interrupted us," I honestly say, hoping that it will make him feel better.

"Before I interrupted you?" He urges me to continue, before he takes a sip of his coffee and gestures for me to do the same.

Why, oh why, did I want to have this conversation with him now? My thoughts feel jumbled and my entire body feels flushed, warmed by the alcohol and my excessive nerves. I distract myself with a few drinks of coffee. While I never enjoyed the taste, it does cause my mind to spring into action, which is just what I need right now.

"That's all she managed to tell me," I say with finality.

Edward nods at this information, but does not look pleased. We lapse into an uncomfortable silence that has me looking around the entirety of the diner as though it were the most interesting thing I've ever seen. I want to talk to him, I hate it when he cuts me off like this. He feels so close, yet he's so far away. I've never been a girl who begged for attention. Actually, I grew up feeling perfectly content to live in my beautiful mother's shadow, I'm an introvert so any diversion was appreciated. However, when it comes to receiving attention from my husband, I turn into a needy, little hussy. I turn into -oh, goodness, dare I say it- my mother. I shiver at the thought and promptly push it aside as our food arrives. I attempt to stir the conversation in a more pleasant direction.

"The band was incredible," I say with a small smile. "We should go to nightclubs together more often."

Edward takes his eyes off of his sandwich for a moment and meets my gaze. He sighs, puts his food down, and gives me a small smile. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Did you have a swell time as well?" I ask, because I don't find a one-sided conversation very desirable.

"It was fine," he says with a curt nod, before going back to his meal.

"Well, I thought it was peachy," I say, trying to get a laugh out of my brooding husband. "I'm just happy I got to dress up. You buy all these wonderful dresses for me, but I never get an opportunity to wear them."

His gaze softens as I say this and he takes another sip of his coffee before saying, "I'll take you out more. I promise."

I smile, satisfied with his response. "You should've seen Alice's face when I confirmed we were married. She was completely shocked," I tell him with a smile.

Edward smiles at this, and my heart skips a beat. I love when I can inspire him to smile, especially when he is in one of his foul moods. When he doesn't comment, I decide to continue to see if I can earn a laugh or two from him.

"She said she could understand why a man would want to marry me, but she was simply shocked that you had settled down. She said since I am intelligent, beautiful, and stacked I'd make a good match for any man."

I try not to laugh as I convey this information, but I do smirk a little bit when I watch Edward choke on his coffee before staring at my chest as if to evaluate his cousin's assessment of me. Suddenly, I want to be alone with him so he can inspect the curves of my body a little more closely.

As I'm staring at him like a lovesick fool, I watch as his relaxed, handsome features morph into something else. As he looks over my shoulder, presumably staring at something outside the window, his eyes narrow and his features sharpen with anger and frustration. Unable to help myself, I quickly turn to glance over my shoulder as well, fearing that I'll see something horrid.

Instead, I see the figure of a tall, lithe woman with amber hair. She doesn't seem threatening, but then again, I only got a quick glimpse before looking away, instead, she seems interested in something… us perhaps, although I have no way of being sure. I hear Edward curse under his breath and my gaze shot back to him. How is this woman? He obviously knows her well enough to inspire this sort of reaction. I glance over my shoulder one final time, and watch her as she looks directly at me before walking away.

I frown, trying to make sense of what I just saw. It's probably nothing, but something in my gut tells me otherwise.

 **A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I'll be updating regularly from now on since I just finished my story "The Blessing."**

 **I'll also be posting teasers for this story in my group The Highlander Princess's Clan on Facebook.**


	34. Chapter 33: Closer

**Thanks so much to Sherry and Paige for being so wonderful!**

 **A little fluff before the storm…**

 **BPOV:**

Edward's typical cool demeanor falters for a moment, before his face returns to its unexpressive state. At that uncontrolled moment, I see an emotion brewing in his eyes that I don't want to recognize. Whoever that woman was, meant something to my husband. Jealousy burns in my heart like fire and I can't help but allow it to simmer to the surface.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I question, my soft voice filled with spite.

Edward raises a brow at me in question, before leaning back in his seat and appraising me from his spot across the table. "What would you like to hear?"

I'm taken aback by his question, and quickly ask, "What do you mean?"

Edward snorts and runs a hand lazily through his graying hair. "What do I mean? I mean, there's obviously something you're looking to hear. Are you asking me about that woman?"

He's mocking me. My anger brims to the surface and I suddenly don't care how young and bratty I appear. I hate the thought of him with anyone else. Of course, I understand he's had others… he was probably having sex with girls before I was even born. However, the thought still feels like a knife slicing through my heart. I've never been in love with anyone other than my husband, and I'm not used to the anger and jealousy it inspires. Perhaps I'm not mature enough to handle my emotions toward him, but they're far too difficult to suppress.

"Yes, I'm asking about her. Why on earth was she staring at us like that?"

"She's the wife of one of my associates," he says simply.

Unable to help myself in my inebriated state, I ask, "Have you two… ?"

"I'm not having this discussion with my wife."

I open my mouth to speak again, but Edward quickly stops me.

"We're going home. You've had your fun for tonight. You're going to take a bath and then right to bed. No more questions. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, father," I mumble sarcastically as he waves over our waitress.

Edward pays and ushers us out of the restaurant. As we make our way home, I'm uncharacteristically quiet as I contemplate the look that woman gave me. At first, I thought she was a woman from Edward's past, and perhaps she is… or perhaps she's something far worse. There was something sinister about the look in her eyes. Even from far away, I could see it. She looked like she knew me, although that would be impossible, because I don't remember ever seeing her face before. My thoughts drift from the mysterious woman to my even more mysterious husband, who I'm finding more and more about with each passing day. _I'm married to a man in the mafia…_ While I should be horrified, I only feel conflicted with this information. My husband is part of something I always considered folklore. He's a criminal and yet I love him just the same.

After what I've seen, after what we've been through together, one would think my love for him would falter. However, it remains just as strong and passionate as ever. My thoughts continue to drift as I sit in silence. I reminisce about my first meeting with Edward, our first conversation, and our first 'date', until they finally stop at his proposal of marriage. He wanted to marry me because he wanted to protect me… but protect me from what? Now that my buzz is wearing off, I can begin to connect the pieces together in my slightly foggy mind. He never told me what, or who exactly was after me, but apparently it was horrible enough to cause him to marry me. There's something not right here. I can't believe I've been so naive all this time. I knew he was trouble, but I had no notion of how dangerous he truly is.

"We're here," Edward announces as soon as he's parked the car in our driveway.

I give him a weak smile, feeling utterly exhausted as I slide out of the car and head up the walkway to our home. With a few long strides, Edward is at my side, and takes my hand in his, giving me a reassuring squeeze as he unlocks our front door.

"Let's get you into a nice bath," he tells me as he pulls me toward the staircase.

I'm too tired to object. I follow him up the stairs and into our bathroom, yawning as I watch him fill the tub with warm water. I pull away from his grasp and try to quickly undress, wanting to just bathe and get into our nice warm bed. I want to close my eyes and stop the never-ending string of questions running through my mind. I fumble with the zipper on my dress and sigh, feeling claustrophobic and the beautiful but snug dress all of a sudden.

Edward gently moves my hair out of the way before slowly unzipping my dress. It's incredible how gentle his touches are, treating me like I'm so extremely fragile. Especially considering how violent he can be toward others. As soon as my dress is unzipped, I shake my body to cause the garment to fall to my feet, before quickly slipping out of my undergarments. I feel Edward press a soft kiss to my shoulder, and I close my eyes, allowing myself to enjoy the sweet sensation.

"Want to bathe with me?" I can't help myself and I'm introspective enough to know that at my age, I still think sex can be the answer to my problems.

"I have to make a few calls," he tells me and I feel him take a step back.

I don't let it go. I don't want to. "Make your calls and then come join me." I'm surprised that I've ordered him to do something, but at the same time I want what I want. After that unsettling encounter with that woman, I just want to take what's mine.

"Isabella…" He always uses my full name when he's being stern with me.

"I want to feel you," I say, turning around to look him in the eye.

His eyes trail down my naked body, taking in every curve, before rising to meet mine once more. I don't wait for a response, I slip into the tub and allow the water to relax my tense muscles. Closing my eyes, I quiet my mind and relish in the fact that my husband is still in the bathroom with his gaze on me. Although I can't see it, I can feel it, as he contemplates whether to join me or not.

"I'll be quick," he says, before I hear him walk away.

I sigh, feeling slightly disappointed that he didn't join me straightaway. I wash my body, trying not to focus on anything too heavy. My husband _will_ tell me everything. Whether he wants to or not. I don't care about his reasoning for withholding the truth. There's two of us now, and I deserve to know what's happening in his life. I refuse to sit around our home like a simpleton of a housewife. I want to be his equal. I rest my head against the tub and sigh, putting my bar of soap down before submerging my body in the water completely. My mind is quiet as I move my head side to side, feeling my hair drift back in forth as it floats atop the warm water. I trail my fingers up and down my naked body, imagining it was my husband's fingers instead. One hand drifts between my legs, my fingers drifting over my soft, wet curls, before traveling to my entrance. I've always been so bashful when it came to masturbation, but that doesn't mean I haven't indulged before. When I still lived with my mother, I would lay awake at night in my bed and think of Edward, when he was still the mysterious man who kept coming in and out of my life. I would touch myself while imagining what it would be like to be with him.

I barely hear Edward's return as I play with my clitoris, with my mind filled with dirty thoughts about him. I can feel him close, but I don't dare open my eyes. I hear the sound of a zipper, before I hear several things drop to the bathroom floor. I smile, continuing to touch myself as he watches me. Another piece of clothing drops to the floor, before I feel his hands on me. He pulls me into a sitting position so he can slide into the tub behind me. I open my eyes and smile at him, enjoying the passion that dances in his gaze.

I don't say anything and neither does he. I'm not in the mood for talking. I just want to feel him. I bring my lips to his and kiss him with all the passion I can muster, turning in his lap so my entrance is lined up with his cock. He's always the dominant one during sex, but not tonight, I want him to know that he's mine, completely. I lower myself on his erection, enjoying the way his body tenses at the sensation of our joining. I kiss him again, before I begin bouncing in his lap, enjoying the sounds of our wet, naked bodies smacking together. I don't last long, after a few minutes of riding him I come so hard my vision turns white. Edward grips my hips tighter and meets me with each thrust, growing rougher by the second. I throw my head back as I feel another orgasm approaching, and smile as we come together.

I rest my head against his shoulder and take a deep breath, enjoying how relaxed my body now feels. His breath dances across the cold, wet skin of my shoulder, as we sit in silence, enjoying each other's company. As the water grows cold I know we'll have to get out and go to bed soon, I decide to voice the question that is on my mind.

"Why didn't you tell me about your work?"

Edward's silent for a long time. "I knew you would look at me differently," he finally says. He sighs and wraps his arms around me. "You're so young, Bella. Your head doesn't need to be filled with that sort of stuff."

"What sort of stuff?"

"The stuff I've seen… it's stuff that will never leave your mind."

Does he not remember our honeymoon. I've seen so much already that I'm unable to forget. "I can handle it."

"I'm not sure you can. Bella, you should be happy you've been so sheltered. I can't help it. I just want to protect you from everything evil in this world. When I first saw you, I saw this beautiful, innocent girl with such optimism in her eyes," he says dreamily. "That's something I've rarely seen."

"Is that why you married me? Because you thought I was a young dreamer?"

He cups my face with his hands. "I married you because you consumed my every thought. I did it against my better judgment, but I just couldn't help it. I didn't lie about needing to protect you, but it wasn't just that. I wanted something _good_ in my life. I wanted someone who still believed this world was a good place."

 **A/N: I'm so glad so many of you are loving my new story, Scream Queen. However, I do intend on finishing this story before I get too deep into that one. I have this story all plotted out and I should have it finished by October! Yay! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and for sticking with me on this one!**

 **Since I'm going to start posting this story all the time, I'm going to have teasers in my Facebook group! So keep your eyes peeled!**


	35. Chapter 34: Pretending

**Big thank you to my two wonderful betas, Sherry and Paige! I definitely wouldn't be able to do this without either of you! Any mistakes in this chapter are mine.**

 **I'm working really hard to finish this story and I really hope that you guys are going to like it! Right now, I think I'll have this finished in September! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this one!**

 **BPOV:**

I'm not the same girl I was the last time I graced these streets. It's odd, reconciling the starry-eyed, naïve teenager, with the woman I've become. The horror I've seen and the trauma I've experienced has caused me to look at the entire city in a different light.

When I first arrived, I was fascinated with the bright lights of the marques, the smoke-filled streets that were congested with automobiles and a sea of pedestrians, and the many store front windows that displayed the latest styles on mannequins would glisten in the sunlight. Last year I'd been able to find the beauty in everything I passed by. I even found the trash on the busy sidewalks beautiful, because it was part of the city I loved.

Now, I look upon so many things with a jaded eye. I try to venture back to the girl I once was, while fearing more and more, with each passing day, that I'm becoming like my mother. I'm sure she acted so abominable because nothing in the world seemed to please her. Nothing kept her wavering attention for long. I never understood her yearning for something more, until now. These past few months have taken away the innocence I once had, but they have not broken me. Nothing will ever break my spirit. I might be young, but I know the type of woman I am.

At least this is what I keep telling myself as I trudge through the city searching for a slice of normalcy.

In my A-line shirt, fitted sweater, and pageboy hairstyle, I can pretend that I'm my old self. I walk through town with the allowance my husband has given me, with a bright, yet forced, smile on my face. I keep telling myself, if I walk around like the carefree and cheery girl I once was, perhaps I'll feel that way once again. A real smile brightens my face, as I see City Light Books on the next street corner.

That small bookstore holds so many memories for me. The first time Edward and I spoke was in that small, cluttered shop. I don't remember what words were exchanged, but I remember the way he made me feel. I was taken completely aback, aroused, and nervous when I first spoke to him. Even then, he made me feel like the only girl in the entire world. I was drawn to him from the very first moment I saw him, but it wasn't until he spoke to me that I realized my feelings for him. I loved Edward before I truly understood what love was.

I enter the bookstore and smile, as my senses are overwhelmed by my favorite smells in the whole world, tobacco, vanilla, and the old pages from used books. My heart swells as I suddenly feel as if I'm at my second home. I walk through the aisles, my fingers trailing across the spines of different volumes, until I reach the classics and stop. Looking at Dickens, Austen, and Hardy, I feel as though I'm surrounded by old friends. Those authors kept me company growing up, while my mother took her time to climb the social ladder. I pull a copy of _Persuasion_ from the shelf and bring it to my nose to smell, an old habit I'll never be able to break. The scent is comforting and brings me back to a time where everything in my life was so much easier.

The bookstore is quiet on this Monday afternoon, and the only sound that fills the air is the buzzing of automobiles on the street as they zoom by. The familiarity of this place, with the added bonus of being practically vacant, makes me want to get lost in here for hours. I could if I wanted to, I suppose. Edward is spending the day with his boss and urged me to do something fun. I doubt he would like the fact that I'm walking the city streets by myself, but I like being alone. I like the freedom to do whatever I please and not having to worry about putting on airs for anyone. Times like these make me feel truly content for the first time in a while. My eyes scan the shelf once more, looking for any interesting editions of books that I love.

As I'm pulling down an attractive, but worn copy of _Great Expectations,_ I hear a few books crash to the ground from the shelf behind me. Startled, I turn to look, expecting to find a customer passing by, but I come up short. I peer around the vicinity and can't see a thing. However, I hear the thumps of feet as they scurry across the bookstore's hardwood floor. It's most likely nothing other than a careless customer, but I can't help the feeling in my gut that it's something more. Suddenly, I regret walking around the city by myself. Unable to help my curiosity, I quietly walk around the aisle and peer down the next one, which leads to the front door. A woman with familiar red hair and a lithe frame makes her way out the door and onto the busy sidewalk.

I want to follow her, curious to see where she's going. However, by the time I make it to the exit, she's lost in a wealth of people. As the shock wears away, dread fills my stomach and causes me to sway where I stand. I don't know this woman, and I don't know what she's up to, but there's something about her that makes me incredibly uneasy. I don't know whether she's a former fling of Edward's or someone who's a threat to my safety. Whoever she is, she makes me feel incredibly uneasy. I'm too shaken to continue shopping I walk toward the front counter and pay for my books with the money Edward gave me.

I debate on whether I should have another conversation with him about this woman. Am I being silly about this? Perhaps she was just here looking for books as well and wanted to leave when she saw me. Maybe this is just a coincidence… or maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part. I walk out of the store with a small stack of books. As I walk, I look around the busy streets, but this time I'm not looking at the sights around me, I'm searching for the mysterious woman who keeps popping up.

I want to see her, and yet, I want to be as far away from her as possible. After twenty minutes of wandering the city streets, to only come up short, I decide to give my little search a rest since she appears to be nowhere in sight. I'm exhausted from my excursion and want to go home to bury myself in one of my books. I bring one hand to my mouth and whistle to hail a taxi cab. A relieved smile tugs at my lips as I watch a cab come toward me. It usually takes me several times to hail a cab, despite being a young and attractive girl.

As I take a step off the sidewalk and onto the street, I feel someone bump into my back, hard enough to cause me to fall to my knees. The pavement skins my knee and I quickly whip my head around to see who rudely knocked me to the ground. The culprit didn't wait around, but I see the familiar red head as she continues down the street as if nothing happened.

"Hey! You, there! Wait," I holler, jumping to my feet.

I grab my books off the ground and push my way through the crowded sidewalk, hollering at her every chance there is for her to turn around and see me. I know she hears me, but she doesn't stop. I shove myself through the crowd until I'm almost caught up with her. I reach out, wanting to grab the fabric of her dress to pull her back to me, forcing her to stop.

"Ma'am, please wait up!" I spit out, saying 'please' as if my politeness would compel her to stop this madness.

Frustrated, I reach out and end up grabbing a fistful of her curly hair. Finally, she stops and turns around with a mirthless smile on her stunning face. I quickly let go of her hair and take a step back, now that I know she's going to stay put.

"Who are you?" I demand, standing up a little straighter in my penny loafers.

Her gaze travels up and down my frame before she finally smirks at me. The look on her face suggests she knows something I don't. I stand my ground, and she does hers as well. This would feel quite awkward if I were not so angry.

"Who are you?" I spit the question out again in frustration.

"I'm a friend of your husbands," she answers, with an impish look dancing in her hazel eyes that I don't want to acknowledge. "Tell Edward that I said hello."

"What's your name?"

"He'll know," she says with a mischievous look on her face before turning to walk down the street.

I watch her leave, still shaken by the encounter. It takes a moment for me to realize I'm standing in the street gawking at a woman who's no longer there. Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I raise my fingers to my mouth and once again whistle to hail another taxi cab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was your day?" Edward asks between bites of his steak.

I pick at my food before deciding that I'm not hungry. Since I've returned home, I've felt completely out of sorts. Edward's been so consumed with his work since he arrived home, that he hasn't seemed to notice. This, I am thankful for. I hate having to answer questions when I'm not ready.

"It was fine," I shrug, before taking a small sip of my wine.

"Fine?" Edward inquires, cocking an eyebrow at me in indignation. "Did you spend your allowance?"

I nod. "I purchased two books and saved the rest for later."

"I'm surprised," Edward says as he sips on his whiskey. "I know my cousin loves to shop."

"I didn't go with your cousin," I mumble, as I play with the food on my plate.

Edward reaches across the table and stops my fork from scratching along my plate. "You didn't go with Alice? Who were you with then?"

I shrug, as I explain, "I decided to go by myself. I wanted to do some exploring on my own."

Edward's eyes widen for a moment, before he frowns at me. "Isabella, I told you not to wander around Chicago by yourself. Do you understand how dangerous that can be?"

 _Yes!_ My subconscious screams.

"I understand. I won't do it again, I promise."

After today's incident, I know I won't be up for another excursion around the city by myself for a very long time.

"What's wrong?"

I look up at my husband and try to appear as calm and collected as possible. I don't want to talk about what happened over dinner… at least I don't want to talk about it until he finishes his steak and has a few more glasses of whisky. He's been stressed since he came home, and I don't want to add to his already dark mood.

"Nothing, Edward."

He gives me an incredulous look, but doesn't comment, choosing to go back to his dinner. I breathe a sigh of relief and go back to pushing my food around on my plate and sipping my wine.

After dinner, Edward retires to his office to make a phone call, while I go slip into the comfiest nightgown I can find before getting into bed with my book, for the moment. As much as I want my husband with me, I enjoy the time he gives me on my own. I get under the covers and open my copy of _Emma_ to the page I have marked. I fall easily into Miss Woodhouse's world as I await my husband.

He comes into our bedroom about a half hour later, looking tired and absolutely drained. I give him a weak smile, knowing I have to speak to him about what occurred today. As much as I would like to put the conversation off, I know that avoiding the subject will only make matters worse. I watch as he goes to our bathroom to wash-up and smile as he returns in his sleep pants and a white t-shirt. It's always strange seeing my powerful husband dressed so casually, but I like him like this because he looks so much younger. He slides in on his side of the bed and I give him a quick peck on the lips, to sweeten him up before I tell him my unfortunate story.

"What?" He asks, before I can even open my mouth.

"What?" I ask sheepishly in return.

"Isabella, you obviously have something you would like to say to me. Be a good girl and just spit it out."

He fluffs his pillow before leaning back against it and giving me an expectant look.

"I ran into that woman again while I was shopping," I admit, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"What woman?"

"The one with the red hair," I explain, wondering how many other women could be possibilities for this topic of conversation.

Finally, I look at Edward and find that he's simmering with what could either be anger or annoyance. Whatever it is, I truly hope it's not aimed at me. I give him a small, pathetic smile before continuing.

"I think she was following me, Edward. I saw her the bookstore, but she left before I could say anything to her. I decided to follow her through the city and the moment I thought she was gone, she appeared right behind me and pushed me down onto the street, causing me to skin my knees up."

Edward's eyes widen at this news and his jaw clenches shut as he watches me. He looks livid and barely in control of himself. As much as I want to move away from him, just in case I'm in for a verbal thrashing, I put my arm around him instead, wanting him to understand that regardless of what happened, I'm all right.

"Who is she?" I finally ask. "She told me to tell you she says hello, but when I asked for her name, she wouldn't say. She told me you'd know who she was…" I trail off.

Edward looks at me for a long moment, as if judging whether or not I would be able to handle whatever he has to say next. Finally, his shoulders relax and he reaches out to hold my hand, bringing it to his lips for a quick kiss.

"Bella, I think it's time for you to hear my story. I want you to know what's going on, so you can understand what we have to do."

My eyes widen in disbelief. He's never disclosed any personal information about his past with me. I've only seen glimpses of the man he once was, but I've never heard anything too revealing. I lay next to him on the bed and turn on my side so we're staring into each other's eyes. He takes a deep breath before he begins.

 **A/N: So, what do you guys think Victoria's deal is? The next chapter is with my betas, so I shouldn't keep you hanging for too long!**


	36. Chapter 35: Edward's Story

**Thanks to my beautiful betas, Sherry and Paige! I added some stuff, so any mistakes in this chapter are entirely mine! Enjoy!**

 **BPOV:**

"All I ask of you is to keep an open-mind. Bella, I don't know if I could bare you looking at me differently. I didn't mean to lie to you, I merely feared what would happen once you knew the truth. I've never been such a coward in all my life. For that, I'm sorry."

Edward sits up and stares down at me with an unfathomable expression. Remorse is swimming in the depths of the eyes I fell in love with. I've never seen this beautiful man look more hesitant. Feeling quite vulnerable myself, I sit up next to him and get comfortable, knowing already that this story will be a long one.

"I forgive you, Edward. I just want you to tell me the truth."

He looks away and nods. I watch his jaw clench in the faint light of our bedroom. The light dances across his features, highlighting the sorrow and discomfort that must be burning inside of him. I reach out and place my hand on his shoulder, wanting him to know that regardless of his past, regardless of what he's done, I'll always be there for him. He might have not taken our wedding vows seriously, but I did. I'm his partner in this life, and I intend to be there for him until the very end… and perhaps beyond that if it's a possibility.

Edward stares at me for a long minute, as if judging whether I'll be able to handle this conversation or not. I raise my chin and look him dead in the eye, wanting him to see that I can deal with whatever he shares with me. He shakes his head, as if he can't believe he's doing this, before he begins sharing his story.

"When I was young, I had no idea that this world existed. I was so much like you, Bella. Yearning for knowledge and adventure, while I was trapped by my own circumstances. I grew up with my uncle and aunt, while my father and mother were constantly traveling. My Uncle Ned was a kind enough man. He wasn't close to my father or his father, but he liked me well enough. My Aunt Joan was kind as well, but never could remain faithful to my uncle. Of course, I didn't know this until I was much older, but she'd been having an affair with a friend of my father's."

Edward pauses, as if reaching a painful memory, and trying to cope with the feeling. "When I was twelve years old, I came home from a neighbor's house to find my aunt dead on the couch in our living room. She was naked and covered in her own blood. That image has been burned into my mind ever since. She was the first dead person I ever saw…" He trails off with a look in his eyes that suggests his soul is in the past, reliving that horror all over again.

"My father was there, comforting my uncle as he dealt with the death of his wife. Ned had been an absolute mess and my father couldn't calm him down, despite his efforts. Eventually, my father noticed me in the room and saw that I wasn't crying. Hell, I wasn't doing anything. I merely stood there and looked at the mess in front of me. After that, father took me aside and explained that I was finally a 'man' and he was going to take me back home. I had no idea what he meant at the time. I was just so happy to be returning home to the family that had abandoned me, so I readily agreed."

A mirthless smile tugs at Edward's lips, and he takes a deep breath before he continues. "I was happy with my father and mother. My father was distant, but that was to be expected, since his life always seemed to revolve around his work. My mother was an alcoholic socialite, who threw parties with my father's money whenever she could. Things were normal until I turned sixteen."

I gulp, knowing this was when he killed for the first time. I don't know if I want to hear this. He's such a gentle man when he's around me, it's hard to reconcile the two personas Edward seems to have. However, I need to hear about this part of him because I want to know him completely. This is still the man I fell in love with after all.

"My uncle found out the truth about our family. I never knew if he had been blind to it all before, or if our family purposely left him in the dark. Either way, when he found out about my father's affiliation with the mafia and what my father intended to do with me, he was going to rat on us."

Edward's whole demeanor changes as he stops speaking. His eyes look so vacant… so dead inside. It frightens me. I reach out to take his hand in mind, and give it a squeeze, wanting him to know that I'm here and I couldn't reject him regardless of what he's told me. Edward takes a few deep, shaky breaths, before he finds the strength to continue.

"It was late at night when my father took my older half-brother and I to Ned's house. I was stricken, but my father and brother acted as if what we were doing was a normal occurrence. Of course, to them it was, but I could barely wrap my head around the gravity of what was happening.

"Ned had been living by himself since Joan died, and was sitting on his couch listening to the radio when we arrived. My father barged into his home with my brother right behind him. I was so hesitant. I remember the gun slipping around in my hand because my palms were so sweaty because of my anxiety and fear. When I walked into the house, I didn't think I would be the one to do it. I was certain that if not my father, my brother would handle it. However, when it was time for my brother to shoot, he turned to me and smiled such a malicious smile that will be engraved in my memory forever. He insisted that I shoot Ned, stating that he felt it was finally my time to be indoctrinated. My father didn't say a word, but he seemed to encourage the idea. I thought I was going to piss myself as I held the gun toward my uncle, the man who had practically raised me. While I was trying to find the will to pull the trigger, my brother taunted me with his gun, stating that perhaps he was wrong, and I was not yet 'man enough' to perform such a task. His taunts didn't bother me… it was when he placed the barrel of his gun against my temple that I reacted…"

Edward's eyes fill with tears, but none of them fall. His face is tense, and he looks angrier than I've ever seen him.

"I'll always remember the way Ned looked at me right before I shot him. I tried to tell my family that there could be another way, that this was a route we didn't have to go down. I tried to reason with Ned that this didn't have to happen and if he'd just stay quiet, he would be able to walk away from the confrontation. He looked me square in the eye and said, 'Do what you have to do.'. I pleaded with him, and tried to barter with my family for his life. 'They've made up their minds already, Edward.' Ned had said to me, before giving me a sad, but resigned, smile. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and pulled the trigger.

"My brother laughed after it was done. He was just as sadistic then as he is now. He mocked me for taking so long, but was proud that I'd finally found it in myself to do it. I stared at Ned, before promptly throwing up on his living room floor. It turned out that Ned had been gambling with my father's money and was deeply in debt. My father explained that we were doing Ned a favor by putting him out of his misery now. Every time I thought back on what I'd done, I would try to tell myself that Ned was a bad man… but he wasn't. When I told you the man I killed deserved it, I lied to you, Bella. I just couldn't fathom the thought of you knowing the truth."

Edward's quiet for a long time, and I can feel his pain as he wallows in it at my side. I wish I could carry some of his burden. I wish he hadn't been brought up in a world that was so horrible. Tears fill my eyes as I think of the young boy who had witnessed things most never see in their entire lifetime. I mourn for the childhood he never had and the love he never experienced. I want to hold him in my arms and take away every bad memory, but all I can do is reach out and hold his hand in mine as we sit in silence.

The mood relaxes and Edward begins to rub circles on my palm. "I didn't know you had a brother," I comment.

Edward stiffens at my side. "I barely knew him, Bella. He was my father's bastard child. He had an ongoing affair with a prostitute a few years before I was born. From what I understand, my father got the whore pregnant and paid her off so she would keep her mouth shut. My father wanted the baby aborted, and in retrospect, having the baby killed would have done the world a favor," he spits out.

My eyes widen at his declaration and I quickly ask, "How could you say that?"

"He's sadistic, Bella. He's a wild card and has never done what he should. He's ended more lives than he's had to, and I've grown tired of seeing it. He's sick in the head, Bella." Edward pauses for a moment, a tense, but thoughtful expression on his face. "However, when I consider his past, I can somewhat understand how's he's become this way."

When Edward doesn't elaborate, I quickly urge him to continue, too engrossed with the story to allow him to hold out on me.

"The prostitute, his mother, was killed when he was a toddler. He was alone in a small hotel room with her dead body for a week or so before anyone found him. My father went with an officer and found him sitting next to his mother, covered in her blood. He was looking at her as if he was waiting for her to wake up. I don't know if that's what made him a sociopath… but I doubt someone could ever be the same after something as traumatic as that."

"So, you weren't around him growing up?"

"No, I practically grew up with my uncle. Like I said, my parents were rarely around, and I didn't even know I had a half-brother until my father took me back home after Joan's death. I think my father knew my brother was mad. Even when he was only a little kid he was completely demented."

"What happened to him?"

"He went down a very dark path," he tells me, his eyes glinting with anger. "He's a terrible sort, Bella. He left our family behind years ago to pursue things on his own. He's done horrible things and has killed many people since he went off on his own. He was always sadistic and killed with a pleasure I've never seen in another man, but now has completely unrestrained and he's been wreaking havoc ever since. My father and I have tried to control him, but it's been to no avail. There's only one option left, Bella."

Edward searches my eyes for an answer, but I scarcely know what to say. Is he asking for permission to murder hiw own brother? What would my husband like, my approval? I've caused the death of two men already; can I really add another to that list of names?

"Do I know this man?" I finally ask, unable to tell him no.

Edward stares at me for a long time, his face tense with anger and pain. The look he gives me is unnerving and my stomach begins to turn as I consider the possibilities of what he's getting ready to say.

"Do you remember that night I rescued you in that alley?" He hesitantly begins.

My stomach drops and I feel as though I'm going to throw up.

"James is beyond help. He's threatened you even now, and I can't stand for it. The woman who we saw the other day outside the restaurant is his estranged wife, Victoria. However, now it seems she's not as 'estranged' as we'd originally thought. If she's following you…" He trails off, lost in thought. "Bella, I have to act soon."

I nod, still reeling from his story. I'm sure Edward is not telling me everything his half-brother has done, I can tell there's so much that he's still holding back. There's this look of fear in his eyes that chills me to the bone. If Edward is scared for me, I can't imagine how horrible this man could be. James violated me once, but somehow, I know that if he got his hands on me again, what he would do to me would be devastating.

 **A/N: So… what do you guys think? I'm always nervous/excited to read the reviews for these sorts of chapters! Hopefully you guys enjoyed that one! Also, the line Ned says 'Do what you have to do' is a nod to Hank from Breaking Bad. I just thought of Hank when I was writing this scene for some reason and wanted to throw a quote from one of my favorite shows in here. Random, but if you haven't seen Breaking Bad… watch it now! Also, the idea of James being found in his mother's blood was from another great show, Dexter! Too bad it got bad as the seasons went on…**

 **Please review! :)**


	37. Chapter 36: Practice

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, Paige! Also, a final thanks to my beautiful beta, Sherry. This will be the last chapter of mine she'll be working on, and I just want to take a moment to say I appreciated every single moment I got to work with her. She worked with me on The Blessing and has done a wonderful job! Sherry, you and your amazing beta skills will definitely be missed!**

 **BPOV:**

"Only pull the gun out if you're intending to kill," Edward tells me in a stern voice as he loads heeled bullets into his .38 Smith and Wesson Special.

I want to roll my eyes at him, for this is the fifth time in the past half hour Edward has told me this. I'm so eager to get my hands on a gun and practice my shooting. I don't want a long explanation, despite the high probability that I need one. Edward is thorough in his instructions, telling me about the gun's history, its characteristics, what type of bullets it uses, before ever getting to the part I truly need to hear, which is how to shoot the blasted thing.

After hearing about Edward's past, something that sickened and intrigued me at the same time, I've been wanting to learn how to properly defend myself. If James is as deadly as Edward suggests, something which I truly have no doubt, then I need to know how to handle a gun. My last attempt at using a gun was embarrassing, although it would've gotten the job done if Edward had allowed me to get a few more shots in. Apparently, that incident made my husband fearful of even letting me hold a gun. We've been outside now for almost an hour, and Edward hasn't let me so much as touch one of his guns.

"Don't pull the gun out unless I'm intending to kill, got it," I finally say with an affirmative nod.

Edward looks at me and I sigh, trying to look as serious as possible. This is a serious matter, but I'm just so eager I can't help but want to push ahead. Finally, Edward hands me his .38 and steps behind me to give me orders. The gun is heavier than I remembered and I hold it up to aim at our targets with a shaky hand.

"Relax, sweetheart," Edward says, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I take a deep breath and allow my shoulders to drop, moving my neck from side to side and relishing in the cracking sound my weary bones provides. I feel Edward's breath on the back of my neck as he explains to me how to properly fire the gun.

"First thing, is your stance. Place your strong arm leg behind your weak arm leg," Edward says as he places one hand on my left leg, and gently pushes on it so I move it back.

Even now, I love the feeling of his hands on me. I allow my thoughts to inappropriately drift for a moment before they come back to the matter at hand.

"Now, let me see your grip," he says, as he peers over my shoulder at my hand placement. "Bring your hand up a little higher," he instructs, as he moves my hands around on the gun. "Now, make sure you have a nice, tight grip."

My eyes focus on my targets ahead, a row of Coca-Cola bottles Edward set up in our backyard. As soon as Edward gives me the good-ahead, I put my pointer finger on the trigger, eager to hit my target. I squint my right eye until it is almost closed and train my left on the glass bottle a few yards away. I wait a moment as I try to gain control of my shaky, anxious hands. Both eyes quickly squeeze shut on impulse, as I finally pull the trigger. With my eyes closed, I wait for the sound of glass shattering, but it never comes.

"That was a good try," Edward says as I open my eyes to find the glass still intact.

"Was I close?"

"Weren't you looking?" Edward asks, incredulously.

"I closed my eyes at the last second," I sheepishly admit.

"Bella! You can't close your eyes when you're shooting," he says, as if I was the silliest girl in the world.

My eyes fill with tears, and I feel very stupid all of a sudden. I take a deep breath, position my gun, and try again. I close my eyes once more on the second shot, but by the third shot I'm able to keep my eyes open and trained on the bottle. I miss the shot, but I'm proud of my small progress.

I shoot the rest of the rounds, not hitting a single bottle, and hand the gun back to Edward to reload. I pout, feeling frustrated after so many attempts with no success. Edward looks up at me as he's loading the gun, and gives me a smile as soon as he sees the disappointment on my face.

"Sweetheart, you're doing well so far. You can't expect to be perfect at this right away."

I smile, always enjoying the sound of him calling me 'sweetheart'. I give him a nod, wanting him to know I'm okay to try again. Before he hands back the gun, he surprises me by quickly bringing his lips to mine. I gasp at the gesture, because he's never kissed me so casually before. When he kisses me, it's usually been foreplay, and has never been anything like the carefree, and loving kiss he's just given me.

"Here, Bella. Try it again," he says as if nothing had just transpired between us a moment ago.

Edward hands me the gun and I try again. My mind is still reeling from our kiss, causing me to miss every shot. Edward loads the gun once more and hands it back to me. Luckily, by now I've relaxed and I'm able to shoot with a clear head. I miss the first two shots and when I finally ready to give up, I hear the shattering of glass and a bright smile instantly lights up my face.

"I did it!" I exclaim in disbelief.

"Try the next bottle," Edward instructs. His voice is strict, but I can hear the pride in it.

I aim at the bottle only a foot away from the last, and pull the trigger. I miss it my first try, but manage to shatter the bottle by the second. Not waiting for my husband's instruction, I aim at the next bottle and hit it forthwith. I try for the fourth bottle, but run out of bullets before I can hit it.

"How am I doing?" I can't help but ask smugly. I'm thrilled I've been able to learn to shoot so quickly.

"You're doing wonderfully, Bella. I'm very proud of you," he tells me with an bonafide smile.

I'm glad things are so easy between us. It's been a week since he told me about his past. He revealed so much, it felt as though he'd stripped himself bare, and I haven't been able to truly register what he told me until recently. I was too uncomfortable to say anything to him at first, and even now we haven't really talked about it. However, I've given him a measure of patience and understanding that I hadn't before. I never understood how truly tormented my husband was, until his conversation with me. He's always kept his emotions locked away, almost causing me to question whether or not he truly had any. Behind the calm, collected exterior, is a man who's hurting.

"Thanks, I have a great teacher," I say with a smile, handing him my gun to reload.

Edward smiles as he reloads, looking very young all of a sudden. Even with his graying hair shining in the sunlight of our backyard, with a bright smile on his face, he still looks like a man in his late twenties. Acting on instinct, I close the distance between us and carefully sit down next to him before bringing my lips to meet his. I hear him put the gun down, and smile against his lips as he wraps his arms around me. He deepens the kiss and I rub my breasts against his chest, hoping that he'll take me to our bed. It's the middle of the day, but I want him so desperately. Edward's been so distant since he told me his story and we haven't had sex in several days, although he's been acquiescent enough to help me reach my own orgasms. Every time he's touched me, not asking for a single thing in return, I could feel his love for me. He hasn't said the words, but I can feel it.

"I love you," I say, as soon as he pulls away to catch his breath.

He gives me a small smile, looking at me for a long moment before he says, "I know you do, sweet girl."

Regardless of whether he voices his feelings or not, he loves me, I know he does. He'll tell me when he's ready, and I'll try my hand at patiently waiting until then.

 **A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to say thank you to everyone who's supported this story thus far. I'm a new writer and these past few months have been such a learning process for me. Every day I seem to learn something new, so thanks to everyone who has stuck with me on this journey! I'm not sure why, but this story has had a few very mean trolls who have seemed to follow me every step of the way, so it has really made posting updates for this difficult. However, there are so many people who like this story, so I'm going to work very hard on finishing it for you guys! This one should be finished by next month (Yay)!**

 **Also, I think I'm going to work on another EPOV outtake for this story! I'll have a poll in my group on FB, but also feel free to leave a review telling me what you would like to see an outtake of.**


	38. Chapter 37: Soldier

**I know it's been a while… but we finally have an update! I'm on a roll with this story now so I should have it finished by the end of this month! Yay!**

 **Thanks so much to my beautiful beta, Paige! I couldn't do this without you!**

 **BPOV:**

Now that I know the truth, paranoia plays on my mind every day. I'm constantly in a state of being entirely too worked up, but I cannot help myself. Knowing what Edward's half-brother is capable of makes me feel so incredibly ill. Knowing that he lives in the city… makes me feel even worse. My stomach turns at the thought of running into him again.

This paranoia doesn't keep me away from the city however, nor do I allow it to interfere with my everyday activities. Edward doesn't like the idea of me roaming the city alone, therefore he's had his 'friend' accompany me on my daily ventures. Emmett is one of his soldiers I suppose. Being in the position of running errands with the boss's wife doesn't exactly suggest being higher up in the chain of command. Emmett is pleasant, gregarious, and kind. I took to him right away, happy that he isn't as taciturn as the man I'm married to. Of course, Edward is much warmer to me than he is others, at least, that's what Emmett has told me.

Today, Emmett has taken me into the city to run errands. I know watching me shop has to be low on the lists of things he wants to do, but he doesn't comment. After a few hours of shopping, his watchful eye doesn't feel necessary. I know Edward would be furious if I had his man leave to do something else, but babysitting me feels pointless. I suggest it to Emmett, and he merely barks out a laugh before declining. With a shrug of my shoulders, I go about my errands pretending that I don't find his presence somewhat tiresome. As much as I like Emmett, I'm not a child and I wish my husband would realize that.

Emmett is useful when it comes to carrying my bags and making important shopping decisions, such as which towels to purchase. After a few hours in the city, we return to find my husband and Carlisle, pouring over a mountain of paperwork on our dining room table. I leave Emmett to it, going up to my room with my bags in tow. I place my things on the couch in the room that has become my escape. I was thrilled when Edward surprised me with this room for the first time. It has a drawing table, a library of books and a reading nook. I couldn't believe my husband was so thoughtful and created this all by himself. Sometimes, I just venture in here to remember this softer side of my husband.

"Bella?"

I turn around to see Edward standing in the doorway. His shirt is wrinkled and his neck tie is loosened, but despite his dishevelment, he looks incredibly handsome like always. Feeling keen, I quickly cross the room to meet him, kissing him once on the lips before stepping back. He smiles and his body relaxes against the frame.

"I take it shopping with Emmett when well?"

"He's wonderful like always," I gush, before seeing his brow crease in confusion, leading me to quickly stop myself from continuing.

He looks at me as if he were trying to calculate whether to send another man with me on my errands next time. I always find it hard to believe someone like Edward could ever be jealous, however he's consistently jealous if I even mention other men, even if it's in the friendliest of ways. It's as if Edward wants to make sure that he alone possesses my every thought. _If only he knew…_

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I was thinking of you the majority of the day like usual."

I blush. Although Edward hasn't admitted he loves me, he certainly appears to most of the time.

"I've been thinking of you as well. That being said, when will you be finished with your work? I've missed you all day, Edward."

He smirks at me, apparently feeling confident once again. "We'll be done soon. I promise. And then you and I can do something."

I pout like a child, but nod my head nonetheless. Perhaps seeing me so dejected will cause him to hurry along and finish up. He knows I like him to myself at night and I refuse to share him with Carlisle after he's had him all day. I let Edward leave and find something to pass the time. As sad as it is to say, I'm used to spending hours on end in complete solitude. My mother tended to ignore me growing up and we would move so frequently I never had close friends to spend time with. At least Edward feels guilty for leaving me alone so often. He'll buy me gifts to soften the blow of his absence, but I don't want gifts. I only want him.

After sketching for a few hours, I decide to retire to our bedroom with the hope that Edward will soon be done with whatever business he is conducting. I take my time getting ready, putting on my nicest nightgown before sliding under the covers of our bed. I toy with my fingers as I wait for him, staring at the clock on the mantel periodically to watch time slowly tick by. I close my eyes for a moment, meaning to rest them while I wait, but before I know it, I drift to sleep.

I'm awakened by a soft pair of lips brushing against mine. I open my eyes and smile as I notice Edward's face is hovering inches above mine. I stretch my arms and sigh, waking my body up before I move aside to give him room to crawl in. He stands up and gets underdressed while I watch, before sliding into bed next to me. He looks utterly exhausted, but I can't help myself. I rest my head on his chest and run a finger up and down his body until I rouse his attentions. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs, before giving me a boyish grin.

"So, you took yourself a little nap and now you're wide awake?" He says with a chuckle.

I shrug, playing innocent as I continue to run my finger up and down his chest and stomach.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm tired." He says with a yawn, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulder before holding me tightly against his side.

"I can do all the work," I suggest with a coquettish smile.

"Bella…" He begins before I stop him.

I silence his objections by rolling onto him and pulling my nightgown over my head, so I'm completely naked on top of him. His hands find my hips and I gently rock against him until I can feel his cock throbbing between my legs. I smile at him, always enjoying myself when I get my way, before I lower myself onto his erection.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I spent the rest of the week complaining about how dull my life had become. I'm not sure what I imagined being a wife would be like, but I hadn't expected this. I suppose I thought it would be more exciting with Edward. For the past week I've been mostly alone, except for the occasions when Emmett has to 'babysit' me, while Edward 'handles things' with Carlisle. He won't tell me what these 'things' are, and the more he denies me the more I want to know.

If I could just shake Emmett off, perhaps I could do my own detective work to figure out what my husband has been up to. I debate the idea for a long time, remembering how badly that ended the last time I tried to snoop on him. I feel as though my curiosity will get the better of me, as it usually does, no matter how desperately I try to keep it at bay. I'm talking myself out of this idea when Emmett comes into the living room with a sandwich in hand.

"So, what would you like to do today, Bella?" He asks while taking a large bite of his sandwich.

 _What would I like to do?_ I ponder that question as I watch my husband gather his things and head for the door. I would like to go after him, that's for sure, but I know Emmett wouldn't consent to that. I shrug my shoulders and sip on my cola as I watch Edward put his briefcase down and slide his jacket on. He smiles at me, having no idea of the ideas that are brewing in my head. He's kept me in the dark with his work long enough. I know it's my role to support him, attend to my chores, and make sure he lives comfortably, but I want so much more than that. I want to be his partner. He promised me that we would be equals, and yet he still tends to treat me like a petulant child. Perhaps today I will follow him. I know his usual spots around town and I'm sure I could manage to find him somewhere. All I have to do is shake off Emmett. Maybe I can come up with some lie that would seem plausible enough for him to leave me alone. An idea sparks in my head and I grin.

Edward throws me one last smile as he opens the front door. I quickly set down my cola and hurry over toward him, not allowing him to leave until I give him a goodbye kiss. He's always surprised when I kiss him so spontaneously, although I don't know why. He knows how I feel about him and this it what people in love do.

"Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone, sweetheart," Edward says before he kisses the tip of my nose and steps back.

"I won't, father," I tease him, making him chuckle and run a hand through his unruly, greying hair.

"You know what I mean, Isabella."

I grin. I always love it when he calls me "Isabella", when he wants to get stern with me. "Of course, husband," I try again with a cheeky grin. "Actually, I was thinking about having lunch with my mother."

"You want to have lunch with your mother?" Edward asks incredulously, knowing all about the reason for my estrangement with her. _Him._

"I thought it would be nice to smooth things over with her," I say pleasantly.

Edward gives me a dubious look, as if he was trying to decipher whether I was telling the truth or not. I put on the poker face I learned from him and hope to God he doesn't notice the wheels turning in my head as I calculate the best way to follow him about the city today.

Finally, Edward looks over my head and hollers to Emmett, "Keep a close eye on her!"

"Will do, boss," he replies without missing a beat.

Great. It might be harder to shake him than I thought, thanks to my overprotective husband. How can I be so transparent to him? Regardless of the diversions I might encounter, I'm going to follow him. I'm not going to play his innocent, naive, housewife any longer.

"I'm not a baby, Edward," I say with a teasing pout.

"I know, but you're my baby. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

His words warm my heart and he kisses my forehead before he turns to leave. I sincerely hope he won't be too mad at me if he finds out about my following him. Although, if he would just give it to me straight we'd be able to avoid all this sneaking around. So, it's not completely my fault.

"Are you ready to go, Emmett?" I inquire with a bright smile on my face.

Today is going to be fun.

 **A/N: So, Bella is getting herself into trouble… again. Just keep in mind that she's a teenager and teenagers don't always make the best choices or think things through. I should know because I was one just a few short years ago** **.**

 **I'll be posting a teaser of the next chapter in my facebook group tomorrow! So, please go check it out and let me know what you think!**


	39. Chapter 38: Chicago

**Giant thanks to my beta, Paige!**

 **BPOV:**

I chat with Emmett during the entire ride over to my mother's. I try my hardest to placate him as he weaves through traffic. I want him to be comfortable with me, and perhaps if I warm him up enough, he'll be alright with giving me the day alone with my mother. I don't have much of a plan, other than to get Emmett to go off on his own and steal my mother's car for the afternoon. I'll work out the details later, right now I just need to focus on sweetening Emmett up. As gregarious as he is, he's more than happy to chat with me the entire way. I wish my husband could take note of his friend's behavior, and maybe learn from it. Although, I do suppose his taciturn and mysterious demeanor is what drew me to him in the first place.

"So, would you like for me to drive your mother and you around today?" Emmett asks, although it doesn't really sound like much of a question.

I casually shake my head and giggle, running my hand leisurely through my curly locks before answering, "No, that's okay, Emmett. It's such a beautiful day. We'll probably have lunch outside on her porch."

Despite the chill in the air, the sun beats down on us, it's vitamin D seeping through my every pour. I would like to spend the day outside as a matter of fact. I would like to allow the sun to brown my skin, but I have more important matters to handle today. As much as I like Emmett, I'm not going to let him thwart my plans. I can't have him sniffing around if I'm going to find out anything about my husband.

"You can go grab lunch on your own if you want," I innocently suggest. "I'm just going to have a boring day with my mother, and I doubt we'll leave the house. So, you don't have to babysit me."

"Isabella…" Emmett trials off, talking to me as if I were a child all of a sudden. "Your husband wanted me to keep an eye on you today. He's not going to be very happy if I leave you alone."

"I'm a grown woman, Emmett. I think I'll be okay with my own mother. Besides, I won't tell my husband about this if you won't. I'm sure you know he's a very busy man, so I highly doubt he would ever find out."

Emmett doesn't seem fully convinced. My plans will be completely ruined if I don't get him on board with my idea right now. He very well can't go inside and meet my mother! Then she'll explain to him that we didn't have any pre-existing plans and will most likely want to be driven around by Emmett for the duration of the day. Emmett's very handsome and young, which is my mother's usual type. I cringe at the thought of them ever meeting. She embarrasses herself in front of every man she's around. I'm going to have to be more persuasive if I want to get my way. Perhaps if I spin a clever enough tale, Emmett will reconsider babysitting me and will find another way to kill a few hours.

"I have to be honest with you. My mother doesn't particularly trust men. You see, she just went through a bad divorce and has been weary around men ever since. I'm not sure she would like you lurking around-no offense of course-because she would probably want to talk to me on my own. She isn't the type to air her dirty laundry in front of everyone. So, if you could do me a giant favor and leave us alone for the day, I would greatly appreciate it. I won't tell my husband, but even if he did find out, I'm sure he would understand."

I keep my eyes cast down the entire time I speak, and try my best to sound as demure and innocent as possible. If Emmett ever relayed this information to Edward, I know my husband wouldn't buy it for a second. My mother did go through a divorce, but she's been wild and flirtatious ever since. To be truthful, she was just as wild and flirtatious when she was married. Something which my old step-father was never appreciative of. Finally, I look up at Emmett to try to read his calculating expression. I can't decipher whether he's bought my story or not. From the time that I've known him, I've found him to be extremely polite when it comes to women. So, I doubt he would want to make my mother uncomfortable. His expression changes from calculating to resigned and he looks at me with a small smile before giving me my answer.

"I won't be far away then. I'll give you girls some time alone, but I can't give you all day."

I smile, feeling very giddy all of a sudden. If he weren't driving at the moment, I would throw my arms around him and reward him with a big hug.

I gain control of myself, making sure I don't look like I'm up to something, before saying, "Thank you, Emmett. I know my mother will really appreciate that. And we don't need all day. Just a few hours perhaps?"

I need at least a few hours to track down Edward, if not more. Hopefully he won't venture far from his usual spots. I'll also need to make sure I'm careful enough to not run into Emmett. I couldn't begin to imagine how awkward that would be. I have to be diligent enough to avoid him… and find my husband of course.

"That's fine, Isabella," he finally says. "I'll give you time alone with your mother. However, Edward would kill me if he found out I left you alone for too long, so, you'll have to keep things short with her."

"I promise I will," I assure him, as he pulls in front of my mother's house.

As Emmett moves to get out of the automobile, I stop him, not wanting him to talk to my mother and realize I've been false with him. "Don't bother with that. My mother is weird around company." That statement is not _completely_ false.

Emmett doesn't seem too sure, so I quickly continue, "Want to just pick me up out front in a few hours?"

Emmett looks at me for a long time, as if trying to decipher the type of girl I am, wondering if I am playing him. I give him an innocent smile, hoping that he won't be able to see right through it. I feel guilty for lying to him, because in the short period I've known him, we've become friends of sorts. I hope he won't feel too angry when he realizes that I've played him. Well, hopefully I won't have to worry about that because he isn't supposed to find out about this. Finally, Emmett sighs and nods, believing that I'll be fine without him for a few hours in my mother's company. I give him a genuine smile before jumping out of his automobile and skipping toward my mother's house, too giddy to contain myself. Before entering the house, I turn around to wave at Emmett, wanting him to know that it's okay to leave. He stays and watches me, wanting to see that I go inside the house. I frown, but comply because I know my mother isn't likely to be awake at this time of day. I bend down and grab the key she hides under her doormat and quickly give Emmett one more wave, before heading inside my mother's house.

As soon as I quietly shut the front door behind me, I hold my breath and wait for my mother to greet me. It's just past noon, so I doubt she's awake, but I still stand completely quiet as I listen for any sounds of movement around the house. When I don't hear a peep out of her, I sigh, before turning toward the door, rising to my tiptoes and staring out the peephole, watching Emmett's car back away and head down the street. A relieved smile crosses my face, before I realize shaking off Emmett was probably the easiest part of all of this. Now I'll have to find my husband.

I consider calling a cab, before I see my mother's purse on the small table sitting in the foyer. I'm not a skilled driver by any stretch of the imagination, but I can definitely manage my way around the city. Just in case things go sour today, it will be nice to have my own get away car, instead of relying solely on a cab. I grab my mother's keys and head out the door, wanting to catch up with my husband before he gets too far away from the city.

The traffic causes my nerves to spike. Every time I move the automobile forward, I think of the many scenarios of which I could get into an accident. My lack of experience mixed with my paranoia regarding getting caught, makes the drive into the city an almost unbearable experience. I keep my focus on every pedestrian on the street, every man behind the wheel of his ride, looking everywhere for my husband. I also make sure to keep my eyes peeled for Emmett, knowing he's probably lurking around this city somewhere as well. I can't begin to imagine how awkward it would be for me to run into him without my mother with me. I'm a horrible liar once I've been caught, so I know I would end up blushing my way through the entire conversation.

When I finally get deep enough into the city, and I'm surrounded by Edward's usual spots, I find a location to park my mother's ride. I make sure it's a parking lot that's inconspicuous, because I know my mother's automobile will be recognized. I park behind a pizza joint, before grabbing my purse and exiting the vehicle. My paranoia increases as I walk through the streets, terrified that my husband will pop up at any moment and blow my whole plan. If he did catch me, I would simply explain that my snooping is entirely his fault. If he were straight with me about his work, I wouldn't have to be curious enough to follow him around the city.

The city sidewalks are busy, filled with men walking to and from their lunch breaks and women shopping leisurely with their children. Experiencing the hussle and bussle of the city is always a shock to my senses after spending most of my time alone at home, usually engrossed in a book or one of my many hobbies that require nothing other than solitude and a hearty amount of time on my hands. I almost forgot what it's like to be surrounded by people when I spend so many hours alone, waiting for Edward to come home to me. I try my best not to focus on the sounds of men's conversations, horns blaring in traffic, and crying children as they're pulled along the sidewalks, and instead bring all my attention to the matter at hand. I keep an eye peeled for Emmett, as I look up and down the streets for my husband. I gaze in every store window, step into every restaurant and give it an inconspicuous once over before heading back to the streets in defeat. I'm approached a few times as I continue my search, and I manage to give the boys my age a kind, but uninterested smile before I continue to go about my business. I couldn't imagine my husband's face if he knew random boys were talking to me, but perhaps he should consider that next time he wants to leave me alone for so long. I understand he has business to deal with, but I always miss him terribly.

An hour passes by without any luck. I've looked through every restaurant I know he enjoys and have kept my eyes peeled every step of the way. I start to grow weary, wondering if he's in the city at all. Wouldn't it be my luck to have him conduct business elsewhere the one day I come to look for him? Or, of course, he could have lied to me the whole time when he says he's going into the city. I never considered that option, but perhaps he considered that I might follow him one day, and thought it best to throw me off his trail. That thought is upsetting, because I would hope my husband wouldn't find it necessary to lie to me about anything. Although I suppose that I did lie about where I would be today…

I see City Lights Books ahead and my mood brightens considerably. The smell and beauty of used books will definitely lift my spirits and distract me from the fact that my husband is nowhere to be seen. As soon as I hear the bell on the store's entrance chime, I feel like I'm home. I inhale the crisp scent of used books and begin down the aisles, running my fingers along the spines of different volumes, and silently promising I'll come back for them one day. I finally reach the classics section and scan for any new bindings of my favorite novels. I grin as soon as I find a leather bound version of _Emma_ and quickly pull it from the shelf, knowing that purchasing a book will definitely make me feel better. As I head to the cash register, memories of the last time I was here flood my mind. A chill runs down my spine, and I shiver at the thought of that demented woman accosting me. Suddenly, coming here seems like a bad idea. _Curiosity killed the cat._ I try my best to calm myself as I purchase my book. I haven't seen that woman all day, so perhaps she's moved on to bigger and better things than tormenting me. As I step out of City Lights, I feel more paranoid than I did at the start of this adventure. Now I'm decided on getting back to my ride and go back to my mother's.

As I begin down the road, I pass the deli where Edward and I had our first 'date' of sorts, and I can't help but peer inside. Curious to see if it looks just as I remembered it. I'm happy to see it's just the same. As I peer past the small deli and toward the cafe in the back, I see two familiar faces in the far corner of the cafe and gasp, quickly ducking out of sight. Sitting in the corner of the small cafe, which is only houses a few other patrons, is my husband and Carlisle in what looks to be a very deep conversation. I look around, searching for an answer regarding what to do next. I came all this way to find out more about my husband and peering through a store window isn't going to tell me anything. Quietly as possible, I open up the front door and keep my head down as I walk inside. Now I'm wishing I had the sense to wear a hat to hide my face, although I doubt it would help considering my husband knows exactly what my body looks like. I'm sure he could easily pick me out of a crowd of women if he had to, that's just how well acquainted he is with all my curves. I make my way through the deli area to the cafe, and keep myself hidden behind a display of cheeses. I make sure he can't see me before I feel safe enough to eavesdrop.

"So, you were going to go over my head completely?" Carlisle asks my husband, the question sounding more rhetorical than anything.

"I will do what I have to do to protect my wife," Edward says with finality. "We've let this go on far too long."

Carlisle is silent for a long time. So long, in fact, I have to peer over the display to see if he's still there. His face is emotionless, but his brows are knitted together as if he were in deep thought. I don't understand his hang ups on this one. If James is as bad as Edward claims he is, this shouldn't be a difficult decision to come too. I dislike murder as much as the next person, but some people are too dangerous to be left alive. And James seems to fall into this category.

"Father, I'm going to end it. I'll deal with whatever the consequences are. He's not only a threat to my wife, he's a threat to our whole operation. If it was just Isabella in danger, I would get her out of here, because I understand it wouldn't be in our best interest to end him. However, he's been reckless and is leaving a trail of dead bodies behind him wherever he goes. Don't you see it's all going to be traced back to us eventually? I know you loved him once, but you have to let him go now."

 _Father?_ My mind is reeling. I understood that Edward and Carlisle were related, but he's never mentioned Carlisle being his father. They don't act as if they're father and son. In fact, they are rather cold to one another. Of course, I've only ever seen them while they're discussing business, but I couldn't imagine these two bonding as if they were the typical father and son. As I watch the two men, I wonder if Edward has ever felt the warmth of having someone love you. All of his relationships seem so businesslike and unemotional. I wonder if he would find it easier to show his love for me, if he grew up under different circumstances.

"I suppose you're right. I haven't kept him alive because I loved him, Edward. I don't bother with those weak emotions, not when business is involved. He's brilliant and he gets the job done, but if he thinks he's going to make a mess for us to clean up, he has another thing coming. I can't allow him to undermine me or my authority any longer. I'll make an example out of him, just so everyone else will remember what happens should they dare to cross me."

My eyes widen in disbelief. I can't believe he's talking about murdering someone so openly in a public setting. It's then that I look around the room, wanting to see if the other occupants are as horrified as I am. My stomach sinks at what I see. None of them seemed concerned; they all seem to be in on this one way or another. It's like there's this secret society in the city I had no idea about. I feel like Alice falling down the rabbit hole as the realization hits me. These people are everywhere and they seem to come from all walks of life. It appears the mafia doesn't discriminate… looks and occupation don't seem to matter. They'll affiliate themselves with whomever benefits them, and then end them when their arrangement goes sour. Perhaps my mind is just running rampant again, but something in my gut tells me there is more going on in this city than I understand.

I know I have to get moving now. If they're all in on it, one of them is bound to see me, recognize me, and tell my husband. I leave as quietly as I came. I'm satisfied with the small amount of information I gathered today and I'm ready to go home where I know I'll be safe. As soon as I exit, I breathe a sigh of relief before heading back to my ride. The little piece of information I learned made the entire trip feel worth it. I just wish that one day my husband will be more comfortable with opening up to me about things like this. I'm beginning to realize that despite how much we talk, I really don't know my husband as well as I sometimes think I do. We don't have many deep conversations about who we are as people, and perhaps that is what makes me so insecure about our relationship at times. As I walk back to my mother's automobile, I promise myself that I'll work on trying to get Edward to open up to me. I want him to feel comfortable telling me everything.

I keep my eyes peeled for Emmett as I make my way back to my parking spot, wanting to make sure my plan works out perfectly. All I have to do now is drive home, visit with my mother, and pretend I did absolutely nothing wrong. I'll tell Edward about this of course, however I want him to be far away from Emmett when I divulge the truth. I don't want his most trusted soldier getting in trouble because I'm being immature. If Edward should be mad at anyone, he should be mad at me. I'm the one with the elaborate schemes. I turn off the sidewalk and onto the alleyway leading to where I parked. I walk quickly, not wanting to run into any undesirable people, such as crazed women with red hair, while I'm sneaking around. I hold my breath the entire time as if I were expecting something to pop out at me. I sigh in relief as soon as my mother's automobile comes into view. All I have left to do is make it safely home and hope Emmett hasn't arrived back before me. I pull my mother's keys from my handbag as soon as I reach the driver's side door. I curse as I drop my book in the process, praying that there isn't damage on the expensive leather binding as I go to pick it up.

Just as my fingertips brush the leather cover, I feel something slam into my back, sending me to the ground. My head slams against the concrete and I gasp for air, too shocked to remember to breathe. I clutch my book to my chest in a comforting gesture, and flip onto my back so I can see my attacker and possibly fight back. Fear paralyzes me as I see the face of a man I've tried desperately to forget. With a structured face, blonde hair, and menacing eyes, James is the most lethal man I have ever seen. Tears fill my eyes and I kick him in the knee as hard as I can, in a feeble attempt to harm him. A cackle escapes his lips as he looks down at me as if I were a bug he was about to stomp on.

"Brave little one, aren't you?" He teases me, as he bends down and swipes my keys. "Or foolish perhaps? A girl like you shouldn't be wandering the streets all by herself. I'm sorry Edward isn't taking better care of you. You definitely seem like the type of girl who needs to be constantly watched to make sure you don't misbehave."

James' eyes rake over my body in the sort of way my husband's often do. Except when James looks at my curves with appreciation in his gaze, I want to vomit at the thought of him ever touching me. I throw my book at his face, hoping it will do some sort of damage, even though I know I shouldn't be so naive. He laughs at my attempt and tears roll down my face as I realize this might be it. I didn't listen to Edward and now I may never see him again. That thought doesn't sit well with me. I _will_ see Edward again. He needs me just as much as I need him. That thought gives me the strength to peel myself off the ground and sprint away. My head throbs in pain, but I keep Edward in mind with every step I take.

Unfortunately, James is quicker. It doesn't take long for him to reach me and yank me off the ground. I flail about, hoping that it will inspire him to drop me and realize that taking me wouldn't be worth all the trouble. I hit his face and scratch his arms, dropping my handbag in the process. He doesn't seem fazed in the least. In fact, he seems to find the whole thing quite comical as he continues to drag me to the car. I resort to biting his hand as it clamps over my mouth, wanting to taste his blood and cause him some sort of pain. He cackles at this too, before bending his head down to sharply bite my ear. I sob as my ear begins to sting and I begin praying to god that my husband will find me, right before everything goes black.

 **A/N: So, Bella's immaturity has gotten her into some trouble! EPOV next chapter! I'll have a teaser for the next chapter in my facebook group tonight! There's only 6 chapters left! I can't believe I'll have another story completed soon!**

 **Also, if you guys liked my story, "The Blessing", then please go vote for it for the Top Ten Completed Fics of August on twifanfictionrecs! I would really appreciate it!**


	40. Chapter 39: A Worried Husband

**Giant thanks to my beta, Paige! Any mistakes are my own** **.**

 **EPOV:**

"I don't understand what happened. I gave you specific orders to stay with her and fucking watch her. And now you're telling me she's not here and you're not sure where she is?"

I try to calm down, but it feels impossible to do so as I stare at the imbecile I used to call a friend. Bella is young, foolish and needs to be watched over. She's such a sweet little thing, she doesn't have an inkling of understanding when it comes to what's really out there. While her innocence seems to attract me at times, right now all it's done is infuriate me. How dare she try to undermine me? Who am I, but her husband? I've killed men for less and she better expect quite the thrashing as soon as I get her home. She won't be able to sit down for weeks after I am done with her. It might be harsh, but it will get the message across. Every time she thinks about her sore bottom she will be reminded of what happens when she doesn't follow my rules. It gives me no pleasure to hurt her, but it's what I must do to protect her from the evils that surround us.

"She wanted time alone with her mom," Emmett says, trying not to sound weak in front of me.

I know the charm my wife has; however, I wasn't aware she would be able to charm one of my strongest soldiers. She's a pretty little thing, but I expect my men to think with their head instead of their cock.

"She told me her mother is uncomfortable around men," Emmett goes on to say.

Despite my anger, I snort at this. I couldn't imagine a viper like her mother being uncomfortable around anyone, let alone an available man. Even if my mother-in-law _was_ afraid of men, Emmett should have done his job regardless. I couldn't care less about my in-law, all I care about is Bella's safety and I thought I'd made that extremely clear.

"I didn't bring you here to think. I brought you here to do exactly what I instructed you to do."

As I speak I begin to think about my little wife lost in the city, unable to return home. Her mother's car is gone, and I know Bella is a horrid driver. _What if she was in some sort of collision? What if she's lying on the side of the road somewhere bleeding out? What if she wandered around the city and was attacked or raped? What if she ran into James?_ I feel my anger bubbling over, but I remain in control of my emotions, thanking the years of practice I've had when it comes to keeping a cool demeanor.

With a mirthless grin I say, "You better hope nothing has happened to her. If she comes back with so much as a scratch on her, you're done. If I were you, I would be making right with God, because if I don't find her soon, I might not be able to wait."

Emmett's eyes widen with fear before his face returns to its usual expressionless state. He should have expected this. This is my wife we're talking about. I'll rip this entire city apart if that's what I have to do to find her. Perhaps she's somewhere safe and my mind is immediately jumping to the worst possible conclusion… but what if the feeling pricking my gut is correct, and she's in trouble. Maybe she's screaming for me and I just can't hear her… I give Emmett one lethal stare before I hop back into my ride.

"Drive around the city and look for her. Spend all night if you have to. Don't bother coming back to see me if you've come empty handed," I bark, before driving away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I comb through the city, looking for my wife's face in the crowd and growing more and more frustrated as I come up short. She better just be sneaking around. I'll be infuriated when I find her, but I'll be secretly thrilled she's safe. I'll grab her, throw her in the car, drag her home, throw her onto the bed, and then tan her hide before allowing her to fall asleep in my arms. As hard as I want to be on her, I know the second I'm finished with punishing hert, I'll want to provide her with a shoulder to cry on. She must understand how important it is for her to obey me, but I also want her to know she has a man who cares about her… a man who would be devastated if something happened to her.

Hell, if Bella was hurt in anyway, I don't know what I would do. I always find it weak to fight because of silly emotions, however when it comes to Bella I could see myself tearing the entire town apart until she is found. I try to remain calm and positive as I park my vehicle and go to the nearest restaurant to call Carlisle. He'll have to send some of our men out to comb the streets for her. It's a waste of resources, and just another thing I'll have to punish my wife for once she's safe in my arms. Our men have better things to do than to look for some silly, bright eyed teenager who can't do what she's told. And while I'm spanking some obedience into her I'll make sure she hears that message loud and clear.

I quickly phone Carlisle, telling him the whole situation and explaining we need some of our men on it immediately. I sound annoyed throughout my entire spiel, but my mood shifts as soon as he begins to insult my wife. Calling her stupid, immature, and completely daft. Hearing his words makes my blood boil. I can say that about her because I'm her husband, but listening to someone else same the same things makes me want to hit something. I keep my mouth shut, knowing I have bigger things to worry about and finding it unwise to argue with him at this point. I hang up the phone as soon as he's finished and look up and down the streets by myself.

I look in every shop, every restaurant, every place where girls her age usually flock. The more bright, carefree faces I see, the angrier I become. _How dare they go about their day like that. Do they not realize that some of us are suffering?_ Finally, I reach City Lights bookstore and I send a silent prayer to God that this is where I'll find her. She loves this place, so much so, that I would buy the entire bookstore for her as a gift. _Perhaps one day I will._ I walk up and down the aisles, growing more and more furious as I don't see her bright, beautiful face anywhere. Finally, I pull her picture out of my wallet and take it to the employee behind the cash register.

"Have you seen this woman?" I ask harsher than I intended, holding the photo right in front of his face so he can see.

He squints and rubs his chin for a moment before his eyes brighten with recognition. "Yeah, I've seen that chick in here. She came by earlier, bought a book and left."

"Did you see where she went?" I ask, growing impatient.

He shrugs his shoulders and gives me an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, sir. I was helping another customer. I thought she veered off to the right, though I can't be sure."

I force a smile on my face and thank him before exiting the store. To the right is the spot where Carlisle and I met earlier and suddenly it dawns on me, my wife wasn't having an innocent day of shopping by herself, she was spying on me. _God, that fucking naive, beautiful girl. How dare she violate my trust like that!_ I know my wife all too well to know that nothing she does is innocent. I barge into the deli and walk straight up to the man behind the counter, who has been dealing for my father for some time now. I show him the picture and ask him straight away.

He nods and asks, "Who's the girl? She's quite the looker."

Annoyance flashes across my face before I suppress my anger and answer, "It's none of your concern. What was she doing in here?"

"She was looking at the breads and cheeses. She didn't buy anything. I think she got spooked and left."

"I thought Carlisle told you to keep an eye on the door?!"

Can no one do their jobs anymore? If he wasn't good at moving product, he would be on the bottom Lake Michigan by now.

"She must've snuck in when I wasn't looking."

I slam my fist on the counter and take a deep breath, counting to ten before I storm out of there. If I had to look at that little shit's face for another second I would've smashed it. I continue up and down the streets, now growing more and more desperate. Not knowing where she is doesn't sit well with me. Hell, that's an understatement. I feel like if I don't find her son I'll go insane. She's just so fucking precious to me. Fear begins to set it, making it hard for me to breathe. I begin to look not only on the sidewalks and in the various shops, but up and down alleyways too. What if someone snatched her away? _I'd kill the bastard and take back what's mine._

After an hour of no luck, I walk down one final alleyway, hoping I'll find her there. Now I don't even care about punishing her, I just want to hold her and make sure she's okay. I'll think about punishing her once I get over the feelings her absence incites in me. Just as I'm about to give up, something small and red catches my eye. My body moves toward it while my mind wants to look the other way, afraid to accept what this means. My body grows rigid with anger and fear as I pick up her handbag and hold it against my chest. Maybe this means she's close, a hopeful voice in my head suggests. However, the more realistic side of me knows better. The contents of her purse are scattered about and it's obvious there was some sort of struggle. My eyes finally fall on a book, something I know my Bella would've never left behind. It's a beautiful leather-bound edition of one of her favorite novels. I carefully slide it inside my jacket pocket to keep it safe for her. I want it to be in perfect condition so I can give it to her once she's safely back in my arms.

Whoever did this better hope they've made their peace with this world. Because when I find them, and I _will_ find them, it will be their last day on Earth.

 **A/N: So, how do you guys feel about the way Edward is dealing with this? Please review! Also, I'll be posting another teaser for the next chapter in my FB group! See you next time and thank you so much for reading this as a WIP !**


	41. Chapter 40: Consequences

**Huge thanks to my wonderful, beautiful and incredible beta, Paige! I couldn't do any of this without you and I'm so grateful for everything that you do! Seriously, this story would be horrible without her you guys!**

 **BPOV:**

The sound of footsteps pounding across a concrete floor causes me to stir back into consciousness. I flinch as I lift my head, feeling my brain throb against my skull. My eyes fill with tears once I realize nothing about this place looks familiar.

 _What have I gotten myself into?_ I curse my own stupidity, wondering why I had to push my luck this far. Why did I have to be so incredibly naive and selfish? My husband will lose it once he finds that I'm gone. I didn't mean to cause such pain. I can only imagine how horribly mad Emmett must be at me. I betrayed his trust and didn't care enough about him, my new friend, to worry about how this situation would affect him.

The soft sound of laughter brings my thoughts back to the present. A chill runs down my spine as I realize this isn't the type of situation I can talk my way out of. I want to sob as I think of my husband who'll come home from work to find me missing. He's never told me he loves me, but somehow, I know his heart would break if he never saw me again.

"Aw, are those tears I see?" The mirthless voice questions. "Not such a tough girl after all."

I gaze up to find the last man on Earth I want to see. His handsome features are downright menacing. And as I stare into his cerulean eyes, I remember all the abominable crimes Edward has told me he's committed. Thinking of all the people he's had a hand in killing makes my skin crawl.

"My husband will find me, and you'll regret this," I spit out, trying to seem braver than I feel.

James throws his head back with a loud cackle, his smile bright with amusement. Something about his smile is deeply unnerving. He resembles a wire that's been wound so tightly it's about to violently break. Upon seeing this, I decide it's best not to taunt him. If he's going to have a breakdown I want to feel stronger and more prepared. If it comes down to it, I'll kill him to save myself, regardless of the consequences. Of course, I say that now. Who knows what will happen when the time comes.

"What are you thinking about in that pretty, little head of yours?"

If only he knew what I was thinking about, he would not look so giddy. My imagination runs wild as I glance around the room and think of all the ways I could take him down if I needed to. As my head runs through the options, I almost smile as I imagine James's lifeless body behind my eyelids and myself running to Edward's open arms.

"I was thinking about my husband," I quietly state.

"You can think about him as much as you like, but all that you'll have of him are memories. He's been getting in my way for too long."

What does James mean to do? Does he truly mean to kill my husband? I've seen Edward handle himself in a fight a few times. The thought of someone getting the better of him, without Edward purposely giving them the upper hand, is absolutely laughable. I know James is viscous, but so is my husband.

"If you want him, why did you take me?" I can't help but ask.

"I wasn't planning on it, but you practically fell into my lap. I've wanted you since the last time I felt you underneath me. If my brother hadn't interfered, you know you would have liked it," James suggests with a sardonic smile on his face.

My vision becomes a red haze as my anger quickly overtakes me. How dare he suggest I would like him raping me! Before I can say anything, or even think, I lean forward and spit in his face. The throbbing in my head turns into searing pain as the back of his right hand slams against my cheek.

Believing I'm going to die, I smile, happy to find I can affect this sociopathic man. He smacks me again upon seeing my smile, and as I begin to giggle hysterically. I don't know what's come over me, but my hopelessness seems to have made me brave. His eyes fill with outrage right before he pounces on me, pinning my body to the ground underneath his.

"I don't give a fuck who your husband is," he says, his rancid breath tickling my nose, and making me want to gag. "You better change your tune, little girl, or I'll make sure you regret it."

My gaze never wavers, I don't want him to know that he intimidates me. Something tells me the moment he thinks he has the upper hand, is the moment I'm done for. He can hurt me in any way he pleases, but I won't let him break my spirit. Edward wouldn't want that. If I am lucky enough to see my husband again, I want to still be the optimistic girl he married… just more mature, I suppose. I clench my jaw and will the tears that prick my eyes to not spill over. I will not cry in front of this man. Regardless of what he does, I will not allow myself to cry. I take a deep breath, as he spreads my legs apart with his knee and smiles as I squirm.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He says with a menacing smile. "Doesn't your husband pleasure you at all?"

Anger burns inside me as I try to remain unyielding under his intense gaze. His eyes mock me as he reaches down to touch me in a way that only my husband has. I fear if he touches me, it will tarnish the memories I have of my husband touching me the same way. Not wanting to mar those beautiful thoughts, I do whatever I can to stop him. I slam my knee into his groin and flinch as his salvia falls from his mouth and onto my face as he cries out in pain.

"You bitch!" He screams in my face, before back handing me again.

I taste the sweet iron of blood as it floods my mouth and smile, because at least now he's no longer touching me. I'd rather have him beat me than touch me between my legs. He pulls away for a moment, and for a second I'm foolish enough to believe that he'll leave me alone, but instead he flips me over and unzips my dress, yanking it off to leave me only in my undergarments. I want to cover up, but I resist, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing me uncomfortable.

"If you even think about testing me again, you'll be stuck in this room in your birthday suit. Do you understand me?" He questions with a malevolent grin.

I stare him down, but I eventually nod and he lets go of me. I watch him leave, hoping that he doesn't plan on returning anytime soon. My stomach clenches in fear as I hear the _click_ of the lock turning into place. The room feels smaller all of a sudden, as if the walls were closing in on me. As my claustrophobia overwhelms me, I begin to pray to God that Edward knows about this place. It doesn't look like someone's home, or at least this room doesn't. Everything here is so minimal and bare… no person could live like this. I begin to look around for windows, trying to find some sort of means of escape. The windows are small, they appear to be my best option. I peel myself off the ground and run toward one of the windows, my eyes filling with tears as I realize it's nailed shut. I feel sick, but I move to another, only to find the same thing. A mirthless laugh falls from my lips as I realize I'm really stuck here. My best chance of escape is to attack James the next time he comes into this room. Then I can make a run for it. Then I can get out of here and go back home to my husband.

Deciding to save my strength for when I truly need it, I lay down on a couch, which is the only piece of furniture in the room, and try to get some rest. I lay there for a long time, expecting my strong husband to burst through the door and take me away, like a knight fighting off the evil queen before stealing the princess. Except this isn't an opulent castle. I wouldn't even go so far as to consider it a home. And I'm not a beautiful princess who will be guaranteed a happily ever after as soon as she escapes. I'll be lucky if Edward and I get out of here unscathed. I can't even begin to think of what our future would look like together. I try my best to re-direct my thoughts to something less depressing, but it's hard to avoid reflecting on those kinds of things when you have nothing else to entertain yourself with besides your overactive mind.

I hear the door open and I play out my fantasy for a moment in my head, not wanting to come to terms with reality. I imagine Edward whisking me away, but eventually I open my eyes and look toward the door. As soon as I see the person awaiting me, I can barely breathe. Just a few feet away, with a malicious look on her attractive face, is the redhead who tried to push me into the busy Chicago traffic. So, this wicked woman is part of it, too. She looks at me like a cat would look at a helpless little mouse, the condescension on her face is apparent and it's obvious I'm nothing more than an annoyance to her. I'm nothing more than a bug stuck on the bottom of her high heeled shoe.

"Aw, sweetheart," she teases as she steps into the room. "Don't look so gloom. This will all be over soon you know. I'm sure your husband will come for you eventually."

A bitter laugh escapes me as I respond, "You better hope he doesn't show up to find me like this. He'll kill both of you, there's no doubting that."

The redhead throws her head back and emits a cackle that's much like James'. "We'll see, my dear. Why don't you and I have a bit of fun until he arrives," she says with a sinister smirk, as she slides down a strap of my chemise.

She's just as sadistic as James, and the thought of the damage they could do together is staggering. I swat her hand away, but that doesn't stop her advances. All it does is cause her to laugh at me like I'm some feeble girl, before continuing on her mission. I close my eyes and try desperately not to lose my temper. While I might be able to take on this redheaded witch, I know I won't be able to take her on as well as her sociopathic partner. If I harm her in anyway, I'm sure James will come in and teach me another lesson.

As she begins to take off my chemise, anxiety and dehydration hit me full force. I'm struggling to form a coherent thought. I can vaguely feel myself fighting her off, but it's like I'm a spectator in my own mind and body. I see her face scrunch up in anger, as I try to cover myself up and smack her arms away. As I watch her pull her hand back to hit my already throbbing head, my stomach flips and I suddenly feel ill. Her open palm slams against my cheek and the contents of my stomach lurch forward in my throat, causing everything in my stomach to exit through my mouth and all over my female captor.

She shrieks as if I shot her, punching me once in the thigh before jumping off the couch and staring down at me in disgust. I'm too far gone to register what she's doing, as I feel my body slowly begin to shut down and my eyes grow heavy. I feel James' presence as he enters the room, and have enough energy to look up at his angry face for one second, before my vision blurs. I feel a booted foot slam against my ribs just before I lose consciousness.

 **A/N: Aw… poor Bella. Even though she got herself into this situation, this still really sucks! I'll have another teaser for the next chapter in my FB group! I still can't believe this story is almost complete! I've only been on FF since December, 2016 and this will be my third completed story!**


	42. Chapter 41: The Search

**Giant thanks to my beautiful beta, Paige! Thanks for all the time and effort you put into my stories! :)**

 **There's going to be some violence ahead… Edward is not a happy husband.**

 **EPOV:**

She's been gone for two days. Every second feels like an hour when she's away. It guts me to know she's out there somewhere and I can't reach her. I've come no closer to finding her now than I was the second I found out she was gone. It feels as though there's a part of me that's fucking missing. It makes me feel weak, exposed and vulnerable; all emotions I've haven't experienced since I was a small boy. Therefore, I don't know how to handle myself anymore. With each second that passes, I become more and more angry. I feel like my sanity is beginning to deteriorate and I know if I don't gain control of my emotions now, I'll be a fucking mess by tomorrow.

I haven't found my wife, but I have found one of my brother's men. That piece of shit has been going behind my father's back for much longer than I'd originally believed. If he can lead a whole operation right underneath my nose, I have no doubt he's capable of stealing my wife. It could have been anyone… but my gut tells me it's him. And my gut is never wrong.

Randall has been dealing for my brother for months now. I hadn't known about him until the other night during the search for my scum of the earth half-brother. No wonder our demand has decreased; they've struck a deal unlike any I've ever seen in this town. I would've put a bullet in Randall's brain the moment I saw him, if he wasn't a crucial part of figuring out where James is. I know Randall has been in contact with him; I know he's probably informed James that I've been lurking around. _Good._ I want him to know that I'm coming for my wife.

Randall seems to think the whole situation is comical. Even as I have him tied to a chair in my basement, he still has the nerve to smile, believing his boss will come and save him. I don't know where he got that idea, but he's fucking delusional. Why on earth would a sadistic fool like James give a fuck about his associates. It wouldn't matter if his associate would disappear permanently, everyone is expendable because there's always someone just waiting in the wings for bottom of the barrel jobs like that.

My fist crashes against his arrogant face, enjoying the feeling of bone cracking beneath my knuckles. He spits blood in my direction, before throwing his head back with a sharp groan. His pain makes me feel better, but only for a moment.

"You're going to phone my brother, and you're going to tell him you're with me," I instruct, as I drag his chair across the floor until we're close to the telephone. 

I drag the phone as close to him as the cord will allow. Pulling out my gun, I hold it to his head and force him to dial. With his hands bound in front of him, he gives me a derisive look, before he reaches forward and dials a number I don't recognize and listens to it ring.

"There better be no funny business," I say in a menacing tone, as I press the barrel against his temple. "If you try anything smart, I won't hesitate to blow your fucking brains out. Do you understand me?"

His eyes burn with resentment as he sarcastically replies, "Sure thing, boss."

I listen to the phone's annoying ring and wait for the sound of my brother's gruff voice. The phone call drops and Randall shakes his head, seemingly not worried at all about the fact that he has a fucking gun against his temple. When he refuses to dial the number again right away, I pull my gun back and slam the grip down on his face and smile as I hear his nose smash. With blood pouring down his face and staining his shirt, he quickly dials again. We both seem to be growing impatient as we listen to its exasperating ring. I watch him dial the number, memorizing it so I'll have it engrained in my mind when Randall is dead.

Finally, after three more tries, James answers the call with a harsh, "What?"

Randall takes a deep breath, glares at me before he opens his mouth to answer. He manages to get his name out, before I pull the phone away from his ear and slam the grip of my gun against his head again to silence him, and finally speak to my brother.

"I'm here with Randall," I say, my voice cold and direct. "I'm happy to see you've been dealing behind my fucking back." I don't allow my brother to comment, before I continue. "Where the fuck is my wife?"

The sound of his cackling makes my blood boil. My patience with him has worn away completely. If he were within my reach right now, he'd be dead. I suppose I'll just have to whack his men one by one, until my message reaches him. I'll kill a man every fucking hour until my wife is returned to me safe and sound.

"You don't want to tell me just yet? That's fine, but know this! I'll kill an associate of yours every hour. Do you understand me? Every. Fucking. Hour." With that, I pull the trigger. The force of the shot knocks the chair over, sending Randall's dying body to the ground.

My muscles relax as the tension escapes from my body, yet at the same time my adrenaline is running wild. It feels good to kill. Killing is something I can control while the rest of my world seems to be falling apart. I miss my wife's innocent smile, carefree laugh and sharp wit. The knowledge that she's gone is a hard fucking pill to swallow. I watch Randall's blood stain the concrete floor of my basement, and smile, knowing I'm one step closer to seeing my wife once more.

"You think that will bring your wife back? Do you really want to hurt my men while I have your sweet, little wife locked away in a room? I'm able to get to her at any time… I would remember that if I were you."

My wife might be small and doe-eyed, but she is fierce. I know if James touches her, she'll fight back. I'll torture him to death when I finally get my hands on him, but until then I trust she'll be able to fend him off. He won't kill her, I'm certain of that. If he were planning on murdering her, he would want me to watch. He's so fucking sadistic, he would never do something so twisted and vile without an audience.

"I'll see you and my wife real soon," I promise him. "You tell me where you are right now… and I'll stop with the one man I just killed. If not, it won't take me long to find another."

James is silent for a long time. I wonder if he's calculating what a drastic cut in soldiers would do to his business. For a moment, I think he will give up. Not believing that any of this is worth the risk of losing money and connections. However, James angers me by hanging up like the deluded, selfish coward he is. I slam the receiver down and explode, kicking the corpse on the ground until its face is unrecognizable. I'll just find someone else to eliminate and phone him again. He obviously doesn't take me seriously, but it won't take long to show him how deadly serious I truly am.

Liam is next. He's just as arrogant as his predecessor. He doesn't talk. Which I find equally impressive and fucking annoying. It seems that James' men are loyal until their last breath. I haven't found a Judas in the bunch yet, but I know it won't be long before I break someone.

Jasper, a new associate of mine, comes in to collect Liam's body. I've instructed him to prepare parts of their bodies to be sent to a few of James' men. If my phone calls haven't been enough of a warning, these body parts will. Jasper does the work with his head down, concentrating on his duty and trying to work his way up in the ranks. He cleans up my mess, and ignores the blood stains on the floor in order to send a message to the next associate of James' who's brought in for questioning.

My associate returns with Nahuel. A man who looks more resolved than the men before him. _Perhaps word has gotten around._ He's older than the others as well, and doesn't look willing to die for his boss's cause. I suppress a smile as Jasper pushes him toward the chair and ties him up. Nahuel doesn't resist. It's almost as if he hoped he would be spared because of his good behavior. I'll have to kill him regardless of whether he answers my questions or not.

He ignores my initial questions, but he's all ears when I pull my gun out and place the barrel against his temple. "Where the fuck is James?" I ask, itching with impatience.

"How should I know?" Nahuel asks, his eyes filled with spite as he begins to realize his death is imminent. "He barely fucking talks to me!"

"Really? You've been dealing for him this week and you don't know where he is?"

"I don't talk directly to him," he answers with indignation. "I have a whole chain of command to go through!"

I snort, knowing full well that this man has a direct link to James. I've kept an eye on him for the past few days, just to make sure we snatched up someone who could actually fucking help us. According to my men, Nahuel has been James' supplier for a while now. _How the Hell did we not see this earlier? This isn't something that would have just flown under my father's radar._ I'll ask my father about this mess later; right now, all I want is to find my wife.

"I know you're fucking lying," I say with a mirthless smile, before aiming my gun at his crotch and pulling the trigger. Nahuel howls in horror and I continue to question him now that he's too focused on his mangled cock to think about lying to me. "Where the fuck is James?"

He straightens up in his seat and narrows his gaze at me, willing to let his pride to get him killed a hell of a lot faster. "I don't know where he is."

I decide to take a different approach. "I know you have a family, Nahuel. I know you're married with two children. Do you really want something to happen to them? You won't survive this, but if you play your cards right your family won't suffer the same fate. Now fucking talk!" I scream, pressing the gun against his temple.

His body begins to shake as he begins to bleed out. His face grows pale and the room fills with a putrid odor as his body begins to perspire and I'm pretty sure he shit himself. I would never murder a child… but Nahuel doesn't know this. Hell, I just shot his cock off, so he has no idea what I'm capable of. Nahuel has no idea what I would do for my sweet, little wife.

His body begins to seize, as he mutters the address through gritted teeth. I shout out the address to Jasper, who quickly jots it down before I order him to hand me the phone. I want James to hear his supplier die. I want him to know what's coming for him. I watch Nahuel tremble as I listen to the phone's ring, waiting for someone to pick up. When someone finally answers, I don't respond to their greeting. I smile at Nahuel, who looks half-dead already, and pull my trigger to finally put him out of his misery.

"That was your supplier. This is finished," I say with confidence before hanging up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James was hiding in plain sight in a beaten-up house on the edge of the city. It's the type of house that would be easily overlooked, due to the fact it hasn't been touched up in decades. My men and I parked at a distance and walked to the house to make sure we weren't detected before we wanted to be. There was no one guarding the home's perimeter, so I know they must not have predicted our visit tonight. I'm glad they feel safe inside that house, because that will only make this night easier for us.

I break the lock on the front door with ease, before ushering my associates inside. It's quiet… eerily quiet and my stomach drops at the thought of where my wife might be. The thought of her lying hurt somewhere drives me fucking insane. With that thought in mind, I burst through the house and cap everyone in my sight without asking questions. I know my brother is here, and our reunion is long overdue.

If I said his men put up a good fight, I'd be lying. They're absolutely pathetic with their lack of foresight and their defense is laughable. They barely have a chance to grab their guns before they're dead on the ground. My associates show them no mercy. I leave them to deal with the stragglers, while I search the house for my wife. I bust through every door, hoping she'll be on the other side. I grow more irate as I keep coming up short. This house is deceptive. While it looks quaint on the outside, there are various rooms packed inside. And none of them contain my wife. My vision grows red with anger as I burst out of the house to search the perimeter. I see nothing but trees, but I keep my gun up nonetheless. You never can tell who the fuck is waiting for you behind a dark corner. The yard is empty, and I nearly give up just before I find a cellar door.

Irate and fucking impatient, I shoot the lock off and yank the doors open. My heart grows heavy as soon as I hear a soft whimper. I rush down the narrow steps with my gun level. It's dark, humid, and rank down here. It makes me so fucking livid that my angel had to endure this place for the past few days. Oh, how I wish I could have whisked her away, saving her like one of the heroes in those novels she reads. Despite all I've done to get here, it will never feel like enough.

I reach the bottom step and quickly gaze around the room. Its only occupant is my wife, poised against a dark corner. She's naked and she looks so… lifeless. However, she's still fucking breathing. I rush to her and softly call her name, although she doesn't look at me or even move. As I get close enough to touch her, she flinches and puts her head down. Seeing her this way like having every bone in my fucking body broken. It's torture. I wrap my arms around her soft, little body and hold her tightly against my chest. She's fucking shaking. Tears of anger prick my eyes as I rock her in my arms. I'm going to slowly torture whoever did this to her. I don't give a rat's ass if they're my brother because Bella is my family now. I pull away for a moment to look at her, and to my surprise she isn't crying. No, she looks just as livid as I do. Her catatonic expression is gone completely and her gaze looks absolutely lethal.

"Did he hurt you?" I ask through clenched teeth.

Then she does the oddest thing. She looks at me for a moment, before bursting out into laughter. She baffles me completely. _What the hell has been going on down here?_ I brush Bella's hair out of her face and carefully hold her face in my hands, wanting her to look at me.

"Isabella," I say more sternly, "What happened here?"

"That red headed bitch was trying to touch me," she says, growing more hysterical.

I give her a dubious look and she quickly continues, "I hurt her. I scratched her eyes so she wouldn't touch me." My wife says as if she has told me the most hilarious joke. She's been down here far too long.

"Where's my brother?" I ask, as I begin to help her to her feet. "Did he… hurt you?" I manage to ask. I don't even want to think about my disgusting brother's hands on her.

"I didn't let him," she says with a proud smile.

Although I'm devastated by what she's been through, I'm satisfied to see her spirit hasn't been broken. I was so terrified that I would arrive to find a shell of a woman. That is, if I'd been lucky enough to find her at all. Even though she seems well now, I know I'll have to nurse her back to the way she once was. My heart fucking breaks for her. That innocent, naive, starry eyed girl is gone. I look at her beaten, but still beautiful face, and see a jaded look I've never seen on her before. She's seen things no girl her age should see. And it's all because of me. I failed at sheltering her and I've been such a shoddy husband I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for putting her through this.

"That's my girl," I finally say, wanting her to know how proud I am of her despite my heartbreak.

She stood up for herself, despite having no experience. She protected herself when I could not. I want to be mad at her for getting us into this God forsaken situation. I want to tan her fucking hide. However, she looks so fucking broken as I hold her in my arms. As I bring her toward the stairs, the light from the moon shines down on her face. First, I see her beautiful brown eyes, letting the emotion in their depths captivate me for a moment before I take in the rest of her appearance. Her angelic face is swollen and colored by various bruises. Hand prints decorate her neck and scratches are all over her arms. I can barely bring myself to look at the rest of her naked body. She's in poor condition, but nothing looks broken. I slip off my jacket to cover her body, not wanting my men to see her like this. I'll hand her off to them, and then I'll find and murder my brother myself.

"You're going home now, Bella. You're going to be safe," I promise her.

I see her brows crease in disagreement, before a dark shadow casts over her face and blurs her features. My entire body stills as I feel his presence in the air. I watch Bella, as her eyes shine in the faint moonlight and widen with fear as she looks at the man standing behind me. I hear the cylinder spin on his revolver before clicking into place. The realization that I won't be able to get Bella to safety is a slap to the face. I slowly turn to look at him, finding that he looks beaten as well. My heart swells with pride at the thought of my wife harming this monster I call a brother.

"Brother," James exclaims with a twisted, jovial smile as he practically skips down the steps with a gun in his hand. "I had a feeling you would show up."

I step in front of Bella, to shield her from my bastard brother, but she's having none of it. She steps to my side and glares at him with a fierceness that I've not seen before. Even with her busted face, she still looks incredibly beautiful with this fire in her eyes. For a split second, I feel as though she and I are a team. It feels as though we're equals as we stare our enemy down. I've never felt so close to her.

Keeping my gun firmly in my hand, and out of his view, I respond, "I've come to collect what's mine." I sound aloof although inside I'm fucking reeling. I'm trying to control myself because I don't want my wife to see the monster I can become if I have to. I don't want to ruin her image of me anymore than it already has been. I don't want her to look at me the way everyone else does. I take a step forward and continue, "It's time we settle things between us, brother."

James emits a cackle and jogs the rest of the way down the stairs until he's standing a few feet in front of me. It takes all my power to not reach forward and strangle the fucking bastard. Hell, if Bella weren't standing right next to me I would do so much more than merely strangle him. I would give him the slow, painful death he deserves for harming my wife… for forcing me to fucking kill my uncle. I'll never forget the damage he's caused. I can't let a sadistic man like my brother live any longer. He's messed up in the head. He's always been sick and he'll never get better. He's harmed too many people I love.

"I'd love to settle things with you," he says with an arrogant smile. "If you haven't noticed, I've been doing pretty well without you. Our father should have put me in charge. You've always been too fucking weak."

"You're sick in the fucking head," I spit out. "Why do you think our father kept you in the dark?"

"I'm the one he kept in the dark?" James challenges with a smirk on his twisted face.

I'm done with listening to his shit. I pull my gun and James does the same, looking practically giddy as he points it toward my head. I'll do this quick, because I don't want Bella to witness the grisly murder I've been fantasizing about dishing out. Before I can pull my trigger, James lunges at me with a deranged look in his eye. My gun fires just as his body crashes against mine. I feel my shirt become wet with his blood. His chest is spewing blood like a water fountain, and though the wound appears bad, I know it's not fatal. I hear another gunshot crackle through the air like thunder hitting the earth, before feeling a sharp, burning sensation in my left thigh. As I see James aim his gun toward my knee, I reach into my pant pocket with my free hand and grab my switchblade and quickly flick it open before I wrap my arm around his back to secure him to me. I raise the knife behind him, aiming for his kidney, just as he shoots me right above the knee.

I hear Bella scream as the blade falls from my hands. I bring my gun toward his stomach and in the struggle and shoot him right above his navel before I manage to throw him off of me. Covered in his blood, while being drenched in my own, I sit up and aim for his sorry ass as he attempts to stand up. I shoot my last round into his knee, hearing his knee cap shatter while I reach into my pocket for more bullets. I look over to Bella, who has an expression on her face I've never seen before. I can feel her anger from here. Her little body is shaking and her eyes are all over my brother. My jacket has slipped off of her, leaving her naked and livid as she watches my brother like a predator waiting to pounce on its wounded prey. With her eyes never leaving James, her shaky hand reaches for my knife. I open my mouth to dissuade her, but it's too late. She lunges her naked body on top of him and knocks him back to the ground.

"I promised I would hurt you!" She screams in his face before bringing the knife down.

My eyes widen with shock, and in a sudden daze I watch my young, beautiful wife stab him repeatedly. She barely aims as she brings the blade down again and again, stabbing with passion instead of precision. James' body flails beneath hers, convulsing on the dirty cellar floor. He smiles as she continues to stab every inch of flesh she can manage, and I sit back and watch as though I'm under some sort of spell. James snaps me out of my daze as he slowly brings his gun up, aiming it at my wife. My heart lurches in my chest as I finish loading my gun before I aim it at my brother's demented, smiling face.

Goodbyes are always bittersweet. James has destroyed so many things in my life, and yet I still search for a good memory of him as I stare at his face for the last time. I can't find a single one. Much to my dismay, he's always been fucked in the head. He just couldn't help it. It's bittersweet because this man is my flesh and blood. However, that doesn't stop me from pulling the trigger and ending his life. With so many emotions running through me, watching him die feels like an out of body experience. It's as if time has slowed down as I watch the bullet travel from my gun into his head. His jerks back due to the impact. Blood spurts out of his skull as the bullet tears through his skin and exits his head before it drops to the ground with a soft _clink._ I watch as Bella's eyes widen and she pulls her knife away from him, before sliding off his body. James' lifeless body lies sprawled on the groundand I stare at it for a long time in disbelief. I can't believe he's dead.

I'm still in a daze as Bella crawls across the floor toward me. Her naked body is covered in blood. When I look into her eyes I no longer see the young, naive girl I married. Nor do I see the foolish one who got us into this mess in the first place. Now I see a young woman who is confident with who see is. Her whole demeanor has changed to the point I barely recognize the beautiful, beaten girl crawling toward me. As soon as she closes the distance between us, she curls up into my lap and doesn't say a word for a long time. Her eyes remain on James as if she was waiting for him to reanimate.

"I'm sorry it came to this," she says quietly. So quietly in fact, I first thought she was talking to herself. "I never meant for this to happen."

She's admitting she's wrong. _That's a giant step in the right direction for her._ I don't respond, because I know now is not the time for a giant lecture. When she's safe, bathed, and properly healed I'll talk to her about defying me again. Now, I just want to return home and wash my brother's blood off our bodies. I go to my brother's battered body and tear a strip of fabric from his shirt before using it as a tourniquet to stop my bleeding.

"Let's go," I say as I get up and help her to her feet.

I walk across the room to retrieve my jacket from where she dropped it, and help her back into it before we take the stairs out of the cellar two at a time. As soon as we reach the backyard I notice my wife's bare feet and decide to carry her. I'm parked a mile away and I don't want her hurting herself. Before we begin our hike back, I set her safely outside on a tree stump and go inside to talk to my associates. They've cleaned up the place real nice and one can barely tell a crime was ever committed here.

"Did you get everyone?" I ask Jasper as soon as I see him.

He doesn't look much better than Bella and I. He's covered in blood and sweat, and his face looks hollow with exhaustion. The rest of my men look rough as well, indicating they put up a good fight. A few men are still cleaning up the bodies when Jasper finally answers me.

"I believe so. There were eleven men. Most were inside the house, but we also managed to find a few outside."

"Good," I curtly respond, just as I remember my wife's words from earlier. "Did you take care of a woman as well? Tall with red hair?"

Jasper doesn't have to pause to think before responding, "We didn't find a woman here, sir."

I nod, remaining cool on the outside while inside I'm growing angry once more. That means that little witch is still out there somewhere. The thought alone almost gives me a heart attack, causing me to rush out to my wife. As I briskly walk outside, I fully expect to not find her. _I don't know what I would do if I had to relive the terror of losing her all over again._ I'm relieved to find her sitting on the same tree stump where I left her.

She's staring at the house with a solemn expression on her face. "Can we go home now, Edward? I just can't stand looking at this place."

I nod and scoop her into my arms before hollering to the men that I'm taking her home. I trust they can finish cleaning up here. As we walk toward my car, part of me wants to go into the cellar and look at my brother for the last time, just so I'll have a memory of him with me always. Of course, my memory of him would be a gory one, all things considered. I just want to say goodbye to him, now that he's dead as a doornail and can't respond. As much as I want closure, I know there is truly no point. He's gone, I killed him, and it's time to move on. I hold Bella a little tighter as I continue through the dark woods.

"I'm sorry you had to do that," Bella timidly says.

"Do what?"

"Kill your brother," she says just above a whisper.

"He was going to kill you," I quickly explain. "Honestly, I should've done it years ago. He's been harming people for too long." I pause for a moment, before carefully questioning. "He didn't harm you, did he?"

"He hit me pretty good," she says, reaching up to touch her swollen cheek. "But, no. I don't believe he harmed me in the way you're thinking."

 _Thank God._ I don't know what I would do if I found he raped her in any way. Just thinking about him doing that to her makes me want to bring him back to life just so I can brutally murder him again.

"His girlfriend tried to touch me, but I threw up on her."

"She tried to touch you?" I question, wanting to throw up as well. "Was she the redhead we've been talking about?"

Bella nods, and I continue. "Her name's Victoria. Remember? Did she leave before my men and I got there?"

She nods and says, "She beat me pretty good when I wouldn't do what she wanted. It was terrible, but I think she got spooked somehow because she ran off yesterday morning."

We head to my car in silence for a long time. Bella apologizes for the situation again, and I let it go for now. However, when she apologizes for all that I did to rescue her, I can't let that go just as easily.

"You didn't have to do it for me. Why risk your men?"

Her question annoys me for some reason. _Does she not know how deeply my emotions run for her?_ Of course, she doesn't-I reason-I've never mentioned it to her. I don't like talking about my feelings or any of that shit. However, I thought my feelings for her were obvious. At least they seemed obvious to everyone we encountered.

"You don't know how much you're worth to me, Bella."

"Tell me then."

 **A/N: Did you guys catch Edward admitting to himself that he loves Bella? :) I seriously can't believe this story is almost done! Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! I know it's not for everyone, but I'm so happy that there are people that really like it!**

 **I'll have a teaser for the next chapter in my Facebook group!**


	43. Chapter 42: The Return

**Thanks so much to my beautiful beta, Paige! I seriously couldn't have done this without her.**

 **Also, thanks everyone for all the amazing reviews last chapter! I'm so glad you guys love it as much as I did! My car broke down today and I'm sick, but I decided to update today just because you guys have been so wonderful! I just couldn't resist! So, thank you! Reading your reviews always means a lot to me!**

 **BPOV:**

I know he must love me. I can feel his love every time he looks at me, but after the horrors of what has just happened, I just want to hear him say it. I want to hear him say it, because I want him to admit his feelings to himself. I know he's struggling with this. I know that loving anything makes him feel weak, although I don't understand why. I believe it takes a lot of strength to love someone. You're putting yourself out there, giving yourself to someone else knowing full well they could hurt you. When I gave Edward my heart, I knew he could crush it if he wanted to, yet I was brave enough to love him anyway. I may not be brave about most things, but loving him fiercely was something I never feared.

After all the mess I've caused, I can understand why Edward wouldn't have very warm feelings toward me. However, I feel as though what we just went through together bonded us more than ever before. Through the blood, sweat and tears, we survived and became stronger as a unit. Perhaps I am the only one who sees this. Edward is reeling with anger and frustration as he carries me through the woods toward his vehicle. He's silent for a long time, and I'm not sure whether he's refusing to answer my question, or if he's deep in thought.

I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh, closing my eyes as I wait for him to say something. As the endorphins and the adrenaline begin to wear off, I slowly begin to notice how badly my body aches. When fear had been the driving force behind all my actions, the pain in my body was pushed to the very back of my mind. I hadn't noticed the throbbing pain in my face and body. I hadn't noticed a sharp pain in my ribs, suggesting they'd been fractured. The further we get from that God forsaken house and the more I calm down, the worse the pain gets. I tremble in my husband's arms and try to will the pain away.

"We're almost there," Edward says in a pained voice.

I can't believe he's been carrying me like this for so long. His wounds aren't fatal, but they must be incredibly painful. I don't know how he manages to walk so briskly with his thigh mangled the way it is. I start to feel guilty. He won't say he loves me, but he'll carry me despite his pain just so I don't get hurt.

"I can walk, Edward."

He ignores me and keeps walking, although I can tell it's getting difficult for him. We have to seek medical attention. I might be banged up a bit, but Edward's been shot and yet he insists on carrying me. He needs help and I'll make sure he gets it whether he likes it or not. I'm relieved when the car finally comes into view. Edward helps me into the passenger seat before he limps around the car and gets in. He tightens the small strip of James' shirt he had been using as a tourniquet, but it doesn't stop the blood flow completely. He grits his teeth and pulls the fabric tighter so it's cutting into his thigh, before throwing himself back against his seat in frustration. His facial features are tight and his jaw is clenched as if he's trying desperately not to cry out.

"I can drive Edward. You need to rest," I insist.

"Don't tell me what I need," he answers through gritted teeth as he turns on the car.

The vehicle roars to life and Edward quickly throws it into drive, taking off into the night. With Edward's insane driving, it doesn't take long for us to arrive home. I begged him to stop at a hospital, but Edward refused. He just grew more and more infuriated with each suggestion I made to seek help. He claimed it would be too dangerous to go to a hospital. I countered, by saying it would be too dangerous to ignore the problem as he could very well bleed out. Even now, as we sit in our driveway, I'm beseeching him to turn around and go back into the city.

"I know a guy who will come," Edward says vaguely, as we get out of our ride.

As soon as we get inside, Edward limps to the phone and quickly dials a number. Hopefully this man he's calling is an actual doctor and not just one of his associates with minimal experience. I limp to the kitchen and try to find something to dull my pain. My face is throbbing and I know if I had the courage to look at myself in the mirror, I would be unrecognizable. I run my fingertips along my face and I can feel the fluid that has built up under my skin. The swelling is making my face feel twice its normal size. I want to sob when I consider what I must look like, but I know it would be irrational to do so. I'm happy to be alive, and I feel complaining about a few bruises and broken bones would only be foolish. I've acted childish for so long. It's time to work on changing that. I end up with my head in the freezer as I hear the faint voice of my husband barking orders at someone over the telephone. I just want to sleep. I just want to be safe in my bed and sleep until all my pain and injuries have gone away; until all the mental and emotional scarring has mended itself.

"Bella?"

I turn to find Edward leaning against the kitchen door. Now that we're in the light, I can see how bad his wounds truly are. His left thigh has two bloodied bullet holes. I close the freezer and take a few steps forward to get a better look at the inflamed marks. The bullet holes on his thigh are a grisly sight. The skin around the holes are black and they fade out into red and purple bruising. Blood is dripping from the holes, but it's not the front of the wound which terrifies me. I bend down to get a glimpse of the back of my husband's leg before he steps away from me. The back of his pants leg is drenched with blood, so much so, I'm surprised he's still standing.

"How long before he gets here?" I ask, ignoring my own injuries and focusing entirely on my husband.

"Twenty minutes," he answers me in a gruff voice.

I wrap my arm around him and help him to the kitchen table to sit down. I can feel how weak his body is with every step he takes. I'm surprised he's strong enough to make it this far without passing out due to so much loss of blood. I know he's used to this sort of thing. He looks at his own injuries like his gaping gunshot wounds are no more than a mere scratch. He looks at me in a completely different light. As he looks at my wounded body he looks downright lethal, the conflict and fire in his eyes resemble a wild animal fighting to get out of its cage. If James weren't already dead, I'm sure my husband would love nothing more than to bring him back to life just so he could kill him all over again.

"He'll attend to you first. You're flinching like you have fractured bones," Edward says as he wraps his hand tightly around his left upper thigh.

"No," I say with finality. "You're bleeding all over the kitchen. He'll help you first and then he can tend to me. I'm fine." The end wasn't a complete lie. While I don't feel fine, I know I'm in better shape than him.

Edward doesn't argue with me. While he won't admit to being in pain, I can see that he knows his wounds will turn fatal if they aren't looked after. He could get a terrible infection or he could bleed out before this man arrives. I wrap my wounded arms around his shoulders and hug him to me. He rests his head against my breasts and sighs.

He nuzzles my chest before saying, "Get me a drink and make one for yourself."

I nod, surprised I didn't think about the bottle of whisky sitting on our kitchen counter sooner. There's nothing like a whisky neat to take the edge right off. I limp over to grab two glasses and pour whiskey into each one. I fill the glasses until they're practically overflowing. I hold the glasses in my shaky hands as I limp back to my husband. He pulls me over to sit on his good leg and takes the glass from me. He downs the contents before suggesting I do the same. The alcohol burns as it travels down my throat. I cringe as it burns, but I keep drinking because I know it will make me feel better soon. Edward takes our glasses and places them on the kitchen table before wrapping his arms around me.

"What you did was incredibly stupid, Isabella," he comments.

Of course, he's going to reprimand me now. I suppose I can't blame him. I have been incredibly stupid. I've acted like a child when he needs a woman. I've done so much damage because I was too foolish to think about the consequences of my actions. No wonder he wanted me watched. No wonder he never trusted me. I bet he wishes he never married a woman so daft. He could have his pick of anyone, and he chose a foolish teen who barely knows herself. I thought I had been doing things for the right reasons, but in hindsight I was always playing the victim. I blamed him for my poor choices, telling myself if he just told me the truth I wouldn't have to go to such extremes. While some of that may be true, it doesn't excuse my poor choices. Tears prick my eyes as shame fills me. I'm certain after this whole ordeal, Edward will drop me off somewhere—maybe back with my mother so I can't do any more damage—and wash his hands of me completely. I'm certain he must realize the mistake he made by marrying me. Perhaps that's why he never told me he loved me. I'm sure he cares about me, and he's obviously attracted to me, but maybe he can't fall in love with such a foolish child.

When I don't respond, he continues. "You risked so many people's lives because you wanted to go out on some little adventure. You were too busy playing _Nancy Drew_ to worry about anyone other than yourself. Do you realize how stupid that was? Do you understand that people had to die because you wanted to venture off on your own?"

Tears begin to course down my face. Not because my husband is being cruel, but because I know he's right. I've been so incredibly selfish and I'm ashamed. Maybe I'm more like my mother than I thought. I always criticized her for being foolish and self-absorbed, yet look at me. At least no one had to die because my mother was being self-centered. I can't say the same.

"Stop crying, Isabella," he orders, although his arms hold me more tightly against his chest. "Emmett was foolish enough to let you go and now I have to deal with him. He was one of my best soldiers."

"Deal with him? What do you mean you have to 'deal with him'?" I ask, not sure if I truly want to hear the response.

"He disobeyed a direct order. You were kidnapped and tortured because of his mistake. What do you think I mean when I say I have to deal with him?" Edward asks sarcastically. I can hear the pain in his voice and it only makes my tears come quicker.

"Please don't," I beseech him, sounding very young and pitiful all of a sudden. "I convinced him to take me. Please don't kill him, Edward. Hurt me instead. I couldn't bare it if I had his death on my conscience."

Edward looks at me for a long time. "And what sort of message would that be sending to my men? That they can do whatever they please and there'll be no consequences?"

I shrug weakly, wishing I knew how I could make him reconsider. "Are all of your men aware he was the reason I was kidnapped?" I ask, looking for some sort of loophole that could save my friend's life.

Edward shakes his head. "I'm not discussing this with you. My business matters do not concern you in anyway."

"But I'm your wife," I say quietly.

"Yes. You're my wife. You're not my business partner. Can't you just act like normal women and do normal things. Why can't you be content with taking care of me and our home? Why do you feel the need to butt into matters that don't concern you?"

Fresh tears prick my eyes and I shake my head at him. I don't know why I act the way I do. I don't know why I can't be content with a normal life.

"I like taking care of you," I finally say. "I would like to keep taking care of you." I pause for a moment, looking at the pained expression on his face. "Does that mean you won't get rid of me?"

He snorts at my question and runs a hand through his unruly hair. "What the hell are you talking about, Isabella?"

I shrug, feeling extremely young again. "I don't know. I just cause so many problems for you," I weakly explain myself.

"Did I say I would get rid of you? No. So, stop letting that imagination of yours run all over the place. Just stay out of trouble and do what you're told, and we won't have any problems. I give you more liberties than most husbands do, so you should be grateful."

"I am grateful," I quickly say, wanting to get back on his good side. "I love you."

A ghost of a smile moves over his lips, before his face goes back to its usual composure. He holds me against his chest and says nothing.

"I wish you would say the same," I say before there is a loud knock at our front door.

Edward slides me off his lap and safely onto my feet before he goes to answer it. Curious, I stand in the kitchen doorway and watch as my husband greets an older man with a medical bag. He looks like a doctor making a house call. Relief floods through me as I know my husband will receive the best of care. Edward ushers him to my bed room. He gives me a look which tells me to follow him as he limps up the stairs with the doctor following close behind.

A half hour later, Edward's wounds are cleaned and bandaged. Luckily, both bullets entered and exited Edward's leg without causing major damage and the wounds were easy for the doctor to tend to. My husband was brave throughout the whole ordeal and barely flinched as the doctor doused his wounds in iodine. Of course, he took several swigs of whiskey during the grueling process. I've had a few drinks as well. I know if I do have some fractured bones, having them set will be painful. I pray I have nothing besides surface wounds, although I know my prayers are utterly useless.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Edward asks, seeming much calmer now that his wounds have been tended to and there's a good amount of alcohol in his system.

Although I feel mentally prepared, my body doesn't want to move. You'd think after all the pain I endured in the last few days, a little more wouldn't faze me. However, the thought of someone's touch causing any pain—even if it's helpful—isn't something I want to wrap my head around. I try desperately not to cry, wanting to look strong in front of my husband. Too bad I can't stop my body's response to fear. The thought of it makes me to cringe as tears begin to roll down my face.

"Bella, sweetheart. Let him take a look at you," Edward says as if he were talking to a small child.

He reaches for me and helps me to the bed. I lie down and try to relax and focus on something other than the way my entire body throbs with pain. Edward pulls his chair over to my bedside and sits down next to me, holding my hand and whispering that everything will be okay. Edward tells the doctor to look at my ribs. He opens his jacket I'm still wearing so the doctor can examine me. It leaves me completely exposed. I begin to cry harder, as the doctor runs his fingers over my rib cage and checks for injuries. He stops his analysis and looks at me for a long moment, before pulling away to go through his bag. He pulls out a bottle of liquid I'm not familiar with and asks me to drink it. Edward helps me sit up just enough to take a sip, before lowering me back to the bed.

"You'll feel better soon, Mrs. Cullen," the doctor tells me as my vision begins to become hazy.

I open my mouth to respond, but I feel too weak to say anything. My eyelids begin to flutter and before I know it, I'm drifting off to sleep.

I awake to the sound of my husband's voice. He sounds distressed and I want nothing more than to reach out and comfort him.

"I know you love your wife but you have to calm down, sir. She'll be alright," the doctor says, with fear resonating in his voice.

I try to open my eyes, wanting to see if my husband is intimidating the man, but I'm far too weak to do that just yet.

"You'll pay if she doesn't pull through. I didn't wait around for a woman like her to have her ripped away from me after a few months of marriage," Edward says, sounding furious and distressed.

"She just has a few fractured ribs, Mr. Cullen. You've seen men survive much worse. It's hard seeing someone you love in pain, but it's really not as terrible as it looks. Your wife will be just fine."

Before I can hear my husband's response, or register what the doctor has said about my injuries, I fall back to sleep.

"Wake up, sweetheart. I need you to wake up for me."

Edward's fingers trail across my face, feeling like little butterfly kisses. I smile weakly at the sensation and try to open my eyes. I want to see him. I want to see that he's alright and we're going to make it through this.

"I love you so much, Bella. You have to wake up. I can't go on without you," he whispers. He must believe I can't hear him, otherwise I doubt he would ever voice his feelings out loud.

I try to open my mouth and tell him that I love him too, but I can't seem to control my body's movements. Whatever the doctor gave me was incredibly strong. Despite my frustration at my inability to move, I'm happy I didn't have to suffer through the pain of him fixing me up while I was conscious. I'm also grateful this drug has allowed me the chance to hear my husband express his true feelings for me. I've been waiting so long to hear that he loves me. My heart feels so full in this moment. He's shown me how much he loves me for a long time now, but it's so wonderful to hear the words fall from his lips. I wish I could see him as he tells me of his feelings, but I can be content with this… for now.

When I finally open my eyes, dawn is breaking and shining through the curtains of our bedroom. I try to roll out of bed, desperately needing to use the toilet. Pain shoots through my body as I sit up and a groan escapes from my lips. Edward stirs beside me, not looking much better. I cry out in pain as I slip off the bed. Edward shoots up and looks wildly around until his eyes settle on me.

"Wait, let me help you!" He slides out of bed and limps over to me, wincing as he takes a step with his injured leg.

He helps me to my feet and wraps one of my arms around his shoulder before helping me to our bathroom. I blush as my husband feels it necessary to help me sit on the toilet. I beg him to leave so I can do my business in peace. He seems reluctant, but adheres to my plea and leaves the bathroom. As I relieve myself, I take a moment to look down at my ribs. I pull up my nightgown—which Edward must have dressed me in after I fell asleep—and gaze at the work the doctor did on me. Bandages are wrapped tightly around my torso. I pull them back just enough to see a substantial amount of bruising. I suppose I'm far worse than I originally thought. With all the adrenaline coursing through my veins, I must not have noticed how much damage James and Victoria were causing.

I push the memory aside and try to focus my mind on more pleasant things, such as my husband's most recent confession. The thought of him expressing his feelings to me makes me smile and I'm suddenly so content I forget all about the pain I've endured and focus entirely on him. I finish my business and as I'm getting up to flush the toilet, Edward bursts back into the bathroom, seeming to be worried about leaving me alone for too long. I know many would find this sort of attention annoying, but I love the way my husband wants to take care of me. He helps me wash up before he gets me safely back to bed. He's limping the whole way, but he seems too focused on me to be concerned about himself.

"Thank you," I say with a smile, as he gets me into bed and tucks me in.

He limps around to his side of the bed and slides underneath the covers before wrapping his body around mine, making sure not to touch any of my injuries. We lay in comfortable silence for a long time and I allow the rise and fall of his chest to relax me. His breathing makes me want to cry, because I'm so happy that we're here and we're safe. As we lay in silence I promise myself that I will change. This whole ordeal has already made me feel much older than my years, so hopefully my immaturity and reckless behavior are behind me. I definitely feel different now than I did just a few days ago. I've seen things that no one should ever have to see. I've experienced things that someone my age should never have to experience. I feel as though I've looked death in the eyes and overcome all my fears in the process. The possibility of my death had been looming in the air around me while I was trapped in the cellar. And instead of breaking me, it made me stronger. I old Bella died the moment Edward and I murdered our enemy together. We walked out of that cellar alive and fighting. The young, foolish dreamer I once was is still trapped in that cellar and the woman I am today, the woman who killed to free herself from the darkness that suffocated her, consumes my body.

"I heard you earlier," I boldly state, feeling him stiffen at my side. "When you thought I was asleep and you talked to me earlier, I could hear every word you were saying."

"How can you be sure you weren't dreaming?" he teases.

"Are you saying that you didn't tell me you love me?" I challenge him.

Edward's silent for a long time. So long in fact, I almost believe he's fallen asleep. Finally, I hear him sigh and feel him nuzzle my chest.

"I do love you, Bella," he says, almost sounding resigned. "I love you more than I can comprehend," he says quietly, as if we were sharing secrets.

"I love you too," I whisper back, ignoring the pain in my ribs as I turn to face him. "I loved you since the moment I saw you all those years ago. I know I was an impressionable teenager, but when I saw you for the first time in that restaurant, you were all I could think about. You possessed my every thought, so much so, I was embarrassed about my unhealthy obsession. I've always wanted you. When you saw me as some young, silly girl trying to win your affections, I saw you as the love of my life."

Edward's eyes brighten as he hears this, and I can't help but smile as I wait for him to tell me more about his feelings. Of course, he doesn't offer up any information, seemingly embarrassed by the intimate conversation we're having. So, I decide to do my best to make him admit to all the things I've longed to hear.

"When did you know that you loved me?" I ask as I run one of my hands through his soft head of hair.

He closes his eyes for a moment and smiles. "I think I started to fall in love with you when I first ran into you at City Lights. I had been eating next door and when I saw the beautiful girl I had been watching the night before… I just had to follow her," he says, giving me a sly smile. "You were looking at this book with this soft, beautiful smile and I was completely captivated by you. You were so sweet, pretty and innocent. The world hadn't made you jaded and you still had this optimistic light in your eyes…" Edward trails off with a small smile tugging on his lips.

"So, you loved me because of my innocence?" I playfully tease, happy he's finally opening up to me.

"I love you because you are a smart, albeit immature at times," he says, giving a pointed look before continuing, "beautiful, and caring woman. You're an easy person to love."

"You're an easy person to love too," I say with a bashful smile. "Even when you are being difficult and taciturn."

"We're quite the pair then," Edward says with a yawn.

"So, you don't regret marrying me?" I timidly ask.

"Of course not," he says, sounding shocked that I would ask that sort of thing. "Even when you are being… difficult, for lack of a better word, I still love you. I'm happy you're my wife."

Even though he sounds awkward in his confession, I know he's sincere. _My husband is in love with me._ Despite my flaws, he loves me and knowing this brings a profound sense of relief. I've waited so long to hear this and now he's admitted to his feelings for me, I experience a feeling of contentment beyond anything I've ever imagined. I snuggle against him and sigh, feeling more comfortable with him now than I ever have before. These past few days have been painful, horrifying, and traumatizing… but I'm glad they happened. They've brought us together in a way I never knew possible. When faced with death, we've both discovered what really matters. And that appears to be our love for one another.

 **A/N: And….Edward finally told Bella he loved her! **Sigh** See you guys next update!**


	44. Chapter 43: Finale

**A giant thank you from the bottom of my heart to my beautiful beta, Paige! I couldn't have completed this story without you.**

 **I also want to thank Sherry and Fran for all their wonderful help and advice on this story! I love you girls!**

 **And thanks to all of you! You don't know how cool it is for me to have someone read something I write, so thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to do so. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and recommended this story! Your support means the absolute world to me!**

" _Love is blindness_

 _I don't wanna see_

 _Won't you wrap the night_

 _Around me?_

 _Oh, my heart_

 _Love is blindness_

 _In a parked car_

 _In a crowded street_

 _You see your love_

 _Made complete_

 _Thread is ripping_

 _The knot is slipping_

 _Love is blindness."_

 _-Jack White-_

 **BPOV:**

It doesn't take long for my husband to recover and return to his normal way of life. I suppose a man as important as he is doesn't have time to lie around in bed and wait for his wounds to heal. I wish I could rebound as quickly as he did, but the pain in my body seems to worsen every day despite Edward's efforts to help me get better. He's helped me every step of the way in my recovery. He even stayed home with me until he could no longer ignore his work. He hates being pulled away from me, but he has to take care of business.

While he's gone, I practice walking around the house until my limp is almost unnoticeable. With Victoria still out there, I want to be certain I can get around okay. Edward told me everyone in the house died that night, but he also said there wasn't a woman in the bunch. That means she's somewhere out there still wanting to do me harm. She's just as sadistic as James was. I can only imagine how she'll fly off the handle once she realizes her lover is died. They cared about each other deeply, that was more than apparent. After a few hours of taking their turns beating me, they made love to each other just a few feet away from where I lay wounded and bleeding. It's as if they wanted me to watch. It was one of the most disturbing things I ever witnessed because they were so rough with each other. Even when they were making love they couldn't help but scratch and hit each other until they left marks. In a very twisted way, James was her other half and I know she won't deal with the news of his death well at all. I expressed my concerns to Edward, and he seems to take them just as seriously as I do. When Victoria comes for me, I want to be healthy and I want to be ready.

She's not the only person I've been worrying about these past few days. Emmett has constantly been on my mind. Edward will meet with him tomorrow to determine his fate. I've begged my husband to spare his life. I don't want him paying the ultimate price because he listened to me during my most selfish and foolish hour. I understand Emmett should've known better, but I also doubt he knew I was lying to him. He thought I was an honest and sweet girl and I betrayed his trust. If anyone should have to make reparations, it should be me. Edward laughed when I told him this and he assured me he will tan my hide as soon as I'm back to my normal self. He can beat me as much as he wants, as long as he spares my friend. I'll talk to him again tonight, and perhaps I can convince him to agree to a lesser punishment.

I've spent the day practicing my walk, taking care of my injuries, as well as working hard to look my very best for tonight. I want to feel beautiful again. I took a long bath this morning, curled and styled my hair, and even attempted to use makeup to cover my bruises. I look much better by the time I'm finished and I feel like my old self again when I see my reflection in the mirror. I want to have a nice night with him, and perhaps convince him to see things my way. If I play my cards right, perhaps I can spare my friend's life.

Edward comes home a few hours later than usual. He rang earlier to tell me things were busy, but I wish I knew how long it was actually going to take him. Dinner is cold and practically unrecognizable by the time he arrives. He bursts in to find me sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on my eighth cup of peppermint tea with a book poised in front of me. His eyes widen in shock for a moment before they narrow in what looks to be utter confusion.

"What are you doing out of bed? I told you that you need to rest." Edward walks over to one of our cabinets, grabs a glass and pours himself some whiskey. He finishes off the glass before he continues to say, "Let's get you to bed. You shouldn't be stressing yourself out like this."

"I'm not stressing myself out," I admonish. "I wanted to cook a nice dinner for you." Edward finally notices the pesto cavatappi and garlic bread sitting on the table. He runs a hand through his hair and shakes his head at me. "I really appreciate it, sweetheart. I really do. I just wish you would allow yourself some time to relax. Your body needs to heal. You don't need to worry about cooking me dinner and dressing up."

I take a look at my favorite polka-dot dress and stare up at him with a hurt expression. "You don't like it? You always say I look pretty when I wear this."

"You look beautiful," he says with a dubious look. "I just want to make sure you're getting on okay."

I roll my eyes at his constant worrying. God, he can be so exasperating at times. If his reactions to things weren't coming from a loving place I could see myself being very sarcastic with him.

"You don't need to worry about me, Edward. I promise." I pause and stare at his leg, which I know isn't much better than it was when he was shot mere days before. "Besides, I could say the same about you. You shouldn't be working while you're still having trouble getting around."

Edward gives me a pointed look before explaining himself. "I have responsibilities, Bella. I'm in charge of a lot of people. I can't just take a leave of absence from my work. It's just a gunshot wound. I've suffered worse."

"Well I have duties too," I quip. "You told me once you wanted a simple wife who did chores around the house and took care of you. Is that not what I'm doing?"

Edward's eyes rake over me before he meets my gaze once again and smirks. "You're anything but simple, Isabella."

"Have dinner with me," I beg, while tugging on his arm, trying to convince him to take a seat. "I can put it back in the oven and we can have a nice night together. I've been slaving in the kitchen all day, the least you can do is eat with me."

Although Edward looks exhausted, he nods and takes a seat. I pour him another glass of whiskey before heating up our food. I ask him about his day, but he gives me the usual vague responses. I know he doesn't want me to know too much, but I feel that I know a lot already. When I questioned him about his indistinct answers a few days ago, he explained it would be dangerous for me to know too much. He said it could make me a target for some people. Just the thought of being kidnapped and tortured again, is enough to keep me from broaching the topic.

"How was your day?" Edward asks as he finishes off his second glass of the night.

I shrug. "It was fine. I did some reading and practiced walking around. The limping is almost gone," I say with a bright smile, illustrating my point by taking a few steps toward him and a few steps back to the oven. "Anyway, after some reading I started working on this dinner for us."

"That sounds very productive," Edward says with a smile.

He gets up to pour himself another glass of whiskey and gives me a warm kiss on the cheek before plopping himself back down at the kitchen table. The intimate gesture has me reeling. He's rarely so casual about his affections, so when he kisses me spontaneously I barely know how to react. All I can do is smile. I finish our dinner and plate it, happy to serve my husband as he watches me with a satisfied grin. I pour myself another cup of tea, and top off his glass of whiskey before sitting down in my seat across from him.

"This is incredible," Edward says after a few huge bites of pasta.

I smile, happy I'm able to please him in such a small way. "Thank you," I say with a small grin. "I thought since our housekeeper has gone away to visit her children, I would try my hand at cooking. I had to cook for my mother growing up, so I became quite sufficient in the kitchen."

"Well, thank God for that. This is wonderful, Bella. I'll have to have you cook for me more often."

I blush, pleased by his remark. He's rather quiet throughout dinner, falling deep in thought after several glasses of whiskey. There seems to be more on his mind now than I've ever seen. I wonder if he regrets killing his brother. He's said many times he understood it needed to be done, as well as saying he would do anything in his power to protect me, but James was his flesh and blood. I'm sure ending a family members life is something that would traumatize you beyond anything I could comprehend.

"I'm sorry about your brother," I say quietly as I push around the pasta on my plate.

He gives me a small, pained smile and shakes his head. "I'm not." He sits back in his chair, takes another drink of whiskey and looks at me for a long time. "Victoria is out there somewhere. I've had my men comb the streets for her and she seems to have disappeared without a trace."

My eyes widen and my heart races at the thought of her still being out there looking for me. She's lurking around the city, waiting for me to cross her path before she pounces and ends things for good this time. I don't want to even picture her face in my mind. I fear if I think about her at all, my terrible memories will come flooding back.

"Perhaps she's dead?" I quietly suggest. Knowing it's only wishful thinking on my part.

Edward smiles at the possibility for a moment before shaking his head. "I hope not. After what she did to you, I want to be the one to kill her."

Edward's tone is low and menacing. As happy as the thought of Victoria being gone for good makes me, I want to lighten the mood in our conversation.

"I was thinking about working on a portrait of you," I say with a confident smile. "Maybe you could pose for me sometime?"

"You want a portrait of me?" he scoffs. "Don't you see me enough as it is?"

I suppress a smile, because I can tell he's pleased by the idea of me drawing him. "I love looking at you," I say honestly.

He takes a few bites of his meal before answering, "Well, I suppose I could pose for you sometime then. Would that make you happy?"

"Of course," I say with a blush. I toy with the napkin in my lap as I consider the best way to bring up the topic of Emmett. I don't want to be too forward about the subject, and I have to be careful about not upsetting him. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to Emmett because of me. Hopefully he can just let him off with a good scare and a warning, and spare his life. "What are your plans for tomorrow?" I casually begin.

Edward, not realizing my motive, answers, "Just taking care of some business in the city." God, must this man always be so vague?

"Have you—" I take a deep breath and allow myself a moment to consider whether this question is a good idea. "Have you seen Emmett since everything that's happened."

Edward stills in his seat and his whole demeanor hardens at my question. "Carlisle and I will be talking to him tomorrow, why? You're always so interested in Emmett and I don't understand the reason," Edward gruffly states. Perhaps I'm imagining things, but he sounds rather jealous.

"He's my friend as well as yours," I say in a casual tone. "I just want to make sure things are okay between you two."

A harsh, mirthless laugh escapes my husband's lips. "His actions put you in danger. He went against a direct order from me," Edward spits out. "Do you honestly think things are okay between us?"

I hate when he talks to me like this. His sarcastic questions always make me feel so childish. "I know he made a mistake, but his mistake wasn't undermining you. His mistake was believing me when I lied to him. If anyone should be punished, it should be me!" My voice quivers as it raises to a pathetic scream. I've never yelled at my husband before, but I won't allow myself to back down on this.

Edward cocks a brow at me and gives me a sardonic smile. "You'll be punished, I can promise you that. However, what Emmett did warrants more than a few smacks on the ass. I can't let him live after his mistake. You're foolish to think otherwise."

His words are like a slap to the face. _Foolish?_ Tears prick my eyes and I try my best to not allow them to fall. "He's your best soldier, you said so yourself. He shouldn't die because of me. Punish me in any way you want. Just please let him live."

Rather than looking sympathetic, Edward looks angry. "Don't you dare talk that way to me. He's an adult who's been in the business long enough to know better. He shouldn't have allowed an impressionable child to convince him to do anything."

 _Impressionable child?!_ I'm shaking in my seat and I close my eyes so he can't see what his words do to me. I wanted to be able to have a normal conversation with him about this, but all he wants to do is insult me. Holding my breath to keep from crying out, I rise from my seat and move away from the kitchen table. I can't even look at him. I don't want to see the condescending look in his beautiful eyes. How did our lovely dinner go so sour? I hurry out of the kitchen and toward the stairs, wanting nothing more than to collapse on our bed and break out into sobs. Edward calls out for me, but I don't turn around.

I manage to hold myself together until I reach our bed and then I completely fall to pieces. I've seen so much death, horror, and destruction. I couldn't bear the thought of having Emmett's death on my conscience as well. I know what Emmett did was a serious offense, but I wish my husband could find it in his heart to go easy on him. Maybe my husband is right, and I am foolish. I'd just rather hope for the best than expect the worse.

"Bella?"

I hide my face against my pillow and try to silence my sobs. I hear his footsteps come toward the bed and I stiffen as the mattress sinks with his weight. He rests his hand on my lower back, but makes no other attempt to touch me. We stay like this for a long time, before Edward decides it's okay to lay down beside me and pull me into his arms. I resist at first, but his comforting scent and the feel of his soft skin against mine relaxes me.

"I don't want to be the reason he dies," I sob against his shirt.

"You won't be the reason," he says in a soft, comforting voice.

"So, you won't kill him?" I ask timidly.

Edward sighs and tightens his arms around me. "Bella, please just stop."

I try to push Edward away, but he holds me against his body with a firm hand. I cry until I can't cry anymore. Edward rocks me in his arms, comforting me as if it was the only thing he could do. I wish I could understand why he won't change his mind. I suppose I really don't understand my husband after all.

Once my tears have dried and I'm too tired to cry anymore, I allow my body to begin to drift to sleep. Edward stirs next to me and slides out of bed. I feel him undressing me, then he leaves for a moment before returning to help me into my nightgown. He kisses my forehead before getting ready for bed himself.

"I'm going down to the kitchen to clean up," Edward says as he reaches down to smooth my hair back from my face. "I love you."

Despite everything going on, I quietly respond, "I love you too," before I hear him leave the room.

I feel him join me in bed a little while later. I'm amazed he went to clean up the kitchen, because that's usually a task he leaves for me. Perhaps he feels bad about what tomorrow will bring. I hope he knows what killing Emmett will do to me, and decides against it. I honestly don't know myself how I will react to his death. I'm not sure how I will treat my husband afterwards, either. I just fear that things will be different for us. _I'll enjoy tonight then._ I wrap my arms around my husband and kiss his neck, wanting him to know just how much I love him in this moment. He wouldn't do anything to ruin us, would he? We haven't made love since I returned home, and although there are so many issues floating between us, I still want the comfort his body provides me. I want to know that we're all right.

I kiss his neck and work my way down his body, kissing every inch of exposed skin before I reach his crotch. I slip my nightgown over my head and smile at him. His eyes widen in surprise, as he realizes what I'm about to do. I quickly undress him and settle between his legs, but before my lips can wrap around his cock, his hand reaches out and grabs my wrist and pulls me to lay next to him. I'm confused at first, but I comply. He flips me onto my back so I am lying beneath him. He proceeds to kiss every inch of my skin, just as I had done with him. He pays special attention to my nipples before traveling down between my legs. I wrap my legs around his neck and let him pleasure me with his tongue. It doesn't take long for me to cry out as I shatter around him. He kisses me between my legs once more, before he crawls up my body and lines his erection up with my glistening slit. I cry out again as he fills me up and I hold him as tightly as I can as he thrusts into me until he brings us both to orgasm.

As I'm coming down from my post-orgasmic high, I relish in how much closer I feel to him. I know sex isn't the answer to every one of life's problems, but sometimes it works wonders at easing my mind. We drift off to sleep in each other's arms, and while I still worry for what tomorrow will bring, I feel more secure in my relationship with my husband.

A chill rouses me from my sleep. I open my eyes and find the covers have fallen to the ground and the door to the balcony that's connected to our bedroom is wide open. I rub my hands up and down my arms to calm the goose pimples that have popped up all over my skin. I slide out of bed and go to shut the door. It's windy tonight and the crisp Chicago air causes my nipples to pucker and my eyes to sting as I close the balcony door. I shut it with a huff and then venture back into our bedroom and pick up my nightgown which had been discarded on the floor during our lovemaking. I throw it on before sliding back into bed with my husband and pulling the covers comfortably around us. He doesn't seem disturbed by the cold weather in the least, and is sleeping like a baby. As he sleeps, I give myself a moment to really look at him.

He is just as handsome now as he was the first time I saw him. To this day, I still can't believe this beautiful and powerful man is mine. My eyes run over the curves of his sculpted cheekbones and strong jaw line, to the soft pucker of his lips, and finally to the long, luscious lashes I envy. He's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I rest my head on his chest and listen to the sound of his heartbeat. I wish we could stay like this forever. I close my eyes and allow the sound of his breathing to lull me to sleep.

I startle awake covered in sweat. The heat around me is unbearable and it takes me a moment in my tired state to realize the source of it. My eyes widen in fear and I almost forget to breathe as I stare at the flames that surrounds us. For a moment, I think I'm dreaming. This is nothing but a horrible, horrible nightmare. However, the fire that's suffocating me tells me this is reality. This realization spurs me to finally move. I slap my husband awake and scream things at him that I'm too frighten to understand.

Edward jumps out of bed, throws on his pajama bottoms and pulls me out of the room. As he's yanking me away, I take one final glance over my shoulder at our bedroom and my eyes fill with tears. Our bed is now engulfed in flames. I sob at the thought that if I didn't wake up when I did, we would both be dead now. There's no time to feel grateful though, because our fate is still unsure.

"Get down, Isabella!" Edward orders as he helps me to my knees to avoid the heavy smoke near the ceiling.

He gets behind me and directs me as we crawl down the long hallway toward the stairs. Tears are coursing down my face as the smoke stings my eyes and makes seeing nearly impossible. I try to breath, but the air burns my throat and makes me want to choke. Edward screams at me to crawl faster and watch out for the flames. The only thing that propels me forward is my adrenaline and the sound of his voice. I can't think, I can barely breathe, but luckily, I can still move. My body crawls forward like a wounded animal clawing its way out of a cage. A small sense of relief invades my senses as we reach the steps. The fire hasn't reached the bottom floor yet, which baffles me for a moment, but I realize I have no time to think. Edward jumps to his feet and pulls me to mine, as we both limp down the marble staircase toward the front door.

The house makes a wheezing sound around us and I hear the floorboards creak as they are engulfed by the flames. This whole house is going to fall apart. That thought makes me want to cry, vomit, and scream all at the same time. The only solace I have is the front door which is mere feet away. I cough and cry as my throat burns with every breath. Everything around me starts to feel fuzzy as the smoke begins to consume me. I hear my husband yelling at me, but I can't understand what he's saying. I hear the floorboards creak again before I hear a loud crash that sends me straight to the ground. I scream as my head bangs against the marble floors and I stare in shock at the shattered chandelier laying mere feet away from my face.

Edward picks me up, grabs his car keys from the table by the door and rushes us out into the night. He comforts me as I gasp for air and wipes away my tears. I stare back at our home, watching it as it becomes nothing but ashes. The fire almost looks beautiful, in a twisted way, as it lights up the night sky. The faint sound of a woman's laughter seems to float around us, sending a chill down my spine. I look around, searching for the source of the unsettling sound, but come up short.

"Did you hear that?" I ask my husband between gasps for air.

"Hear what?" he questions as he stares at our home in utter disbelief.

Perhaps I'm going crazy, but I could have sworn… The laughter is drowned out by the crackling of the flames that are destroying our home. I can't fathom how this happened, but something in my gut tells me that someone did this on purpose. Edward wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead, whispering comforting words in my ear. As the house begins to fall apart, Edward pulls me away, obviously not wanting me to see this. He pulls me toward the car and helps me into the passenger seat, before jogging around the car and getting in. As we pull away from the house I can't help but stare in the sideview mirror as our home slowly starts to collapse.

"Don't look, Isabella," he says as the car roars to life.

I can't help but be captivated by the glow of the fire and its hunger for destruction. Edward throws the car into drive and takes off into the night. I stare at what's left of our home in the mirror until it's out of my sight. It's then I realize I'm still crying. I rub the tears away and look down to find my hands covered in soot. I raise myself up in my seat to look at my reflection in the mirror. My face is smudgy, black and unrecognizable. I look to my husband to find he looks just the same. The only specks of my skin I can see are the trails left by my salty tears.

"We have to leave Chicago," Edward finally says.

 _Leave Chicago?_ The thought makes me want to cry even more. Although this city is not my home, I feel like my life never truly began until I came here. My life never truly began until I met Edward. So much has changed in the few short years I've lived in this city. When I think of the girl I once was, I barely recognize her. I feel like I've transformed into a woman during my time here, and leaving it behind seems unfathomable. I've never had a home before. I've grown used to nothing in my life ever being consistent. My mother's multiple marriages would cause us to move around constantly, so I've never felt at home anywhere. Until I came here… I had a real home, a husband who loved me, and friends I cared about. It hurts my heart to think of leaving this city behind.

"Where will we go?" I finally ask, as I stare out my window at the bright lights of the city.

I watch the people as they move up and down the sidewalks with carefree smiles on their faces. I watch the bright lights from the billboards as they illuminate the night sky and smile as their reflections dance along the shop windows. I gaze at the restaurants I loved to eat at and shops I would spend my days in with my mother. We pass by night clubs that hold memories of nights dancing to bands and laughing with friends. We pass by the bookstore where we first met. A smile graces my face as tears prick my eyes, as my mind bounces from one memory to the next. I can't believe I'll be saying goodbye to all of this. And without any closure. I wish I could walk the streets one last time and say a proper goodbye.

"I have business in New York," Edward states, seeming unimpressed with the city that surrounds us. "I hadn't planned on going so soon… but it seems that the opportunity has presented itself," Edward teases, obviously trying to lighten the heavy mood in our car.

New York City. My imagination runs wild with what adventures will await us there.

 **A/N: So, I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story! I really loved this Edward and Bella so much and it was so fun to write them! It was especially cool to have them go to places that actually existed in Chicago in the 1950s. I would be really sad right now…but their story is obviously not over. Actually, it's just beginning for these two characters.**

 **The sequel to** _ **Chicago**_ **will be titled** _ **Lust for Life**_ **and will be published on FF in 2018! I'll be posting teasers and banners for the story in my Facebook group (The Highlander Princess's Clan) so feel free to join and check that out! Also, if you want to keep in touch while waiting for the sequel, you can friend me on Facebook at Lizzie Lee!**

 **Song- "Love is Blindness" by Jack White.**


End file.
